Abduction
by bobbiejod
Summary: Penelope disappeared without a trace and the team has not given up on the search for her. Will they ever find her? Will she be the same Penelope that they all love when they do? Rating has changed just to be on the safe side. Final chapter is up! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Yes I am starting a new story. No I am not giving up on my current story Dreaming Of Home. This idea just popped into my head and I had to share it with all of you. Jenny Crum this may seem like it has resemblances to one of your current stories Web Of Lies, but I assure you that I did not steal your idea. I got the idea when I was watching a TV called Cleveland Abduction about the three girls that were kidnapped out of Cleveland. Anyway, I hope you all like this. And I promise that I will continue to work on DOH. I will actually be working on it tomorrow. Anyway PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** I own no one.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There was an old dilapidated house; everyone in the neighborhood says that it has been abandoned for years. There has been no sound or any kind of disturbances at the house for years and years. But today-today there was all kinds of activity going on inside and outside of the house. The local police and area S.W.A.T. team was all over the property while several ambulances were attending to the victims they found inside. People from the neighboring houses were crowded behind the yellow tape as they tried to see what all the commotion was about. When it was finally revealed what had gone on inside the house, no one could believe it. To think that it had gone on for so long and no one knew that there was anyone staying in that house.

* * *

A few hours earlier….

The woman made quick work as she tried to pry the door open. He would be back soon and this was her one chance; their one chance. Frustrated, she gave up on prying the door open and finally started to kick the bottom out. She let out a harsh cough as she looked behind her at all the people that were counting on her.

"Maybe you should rest. You're getting worse." One told her.

"This is our one chance to get out of here," she told them all as she continued to work on getting them free. "We're so close. I'm not giving up."

"You almost have it!" Another one said.

"I see someone coming!" Someone else said as they peered through the rip in the paper that covered all the windows.

"Is it him?" she asked them.

"We would've heard the rusty motor sound from his truck,"

"I think it's a neighbor,"

"Try to get their attention," she commanded. "We have to get out of here before he gets back."

One of them started to frantically pound on the nearest window as the leader of the group continued to try to get the door open.

"What the hell?" they all stopped when they heard a voice they didn't recognize and two sets of footsteps coming closer.

"What's going on in there?"

"It's not him," one of the girls peered out the small hole that was on one of the boarded-up windows. "I think it's the neighbors."

"Help! We're in here! We're being held here!"

"Oh my god," they heard a voice on the porch. "Stand back! We're going to get you out of there!"

They all backed away as they heard pounding and kicking. Suddenly the whole place was bathed in a bright light as the door broke off into a bunch of splintered pieces. The two new figures surveyed the room and saw the group of woman huddled in the corner as one of them crouched in front of them in a protective manner.

"Thank god," the woman sighed. "You found us."

"How long have you all been here?"

"I've been here the longest," the protective one stated. "I was the first. Everyone else started showing up maybe two years after I was brought here. Can you tell us what year it is?"

"It's 2015,"

"I've been here for six years," she told them.

"We need to get someone down here," one of the rescuers took out a cell phone.

"Let me call, they need to call my team."

"Your team?"

"I'm with the FBI out of Quantico, Virginia." She took the cell phone and shakily dialed. "I think that's why I was taken."

"You're saying this was because of a grudge?"

"Maybe," She completed the call. "Yes hello, you have to send someone. I was kidnapped six years ago. My name is Penelope Morgan."

* * *

Penelope came to as the strong smell of disinfectant clouded her sense of smell. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a stark white room. She tried to remember what happened after she made that call….

* * *

Within minutes of her making the call, the place was swarming with all sorts of law officials. The place was searched from top to bottom as more girls were found.

"There are children here!" one of the officers announced.

There was a lot of activity as all the kids were brought out and examined. That was when the EMTs showed up and started examining and transporting everyone to the local hospital.

Penelope started to fade as she started her journey across town. She was coaxed to lay down on the gurney as her vitals were taken and a mask was placed over her mouth.

"She's been very sick lately," one of the other girls said.

The ambulance stopped abruptly and the doors were pulled open and they were all taken into exam rooms. Penelope was rolled into a room as several doctors and nurses surrounded her. She remembered it being hard to breathe as she saw what looked like a detective come into the room.

"No…get away…" she tried to push the hands off her.

"All men out!" the head nurse told them. "Get out!"

"Thank you," Penelope pulled the mask off.

"Take it easy," the nurse smiled at her. "My name is Molly. Can you tell me your name?"

"Penelope Morgan," she said softly. "I want Derek."

"Is that your husband?"

"Yes he's in Quantico, Virginia. Tell him to bring Bella. I want to see our daughter."

"We will be contacting all the families once we have examined all of you…"

 _'_ _I need you Handsome.'_ Penelope thought as she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

JJ rushed through the bull pen with a file in one hand and a taped recording in the other. Reid was coming back from getting coffee when he saw his wife marching through the area on a mission.

"Jayje?" he looked at her.

"Can't talk now," she told him. "Need to get this to Hotch."

"Lunch?" he called after her.

"Meet me in my office," she smiled back. "Love you!"

"Love you too," he murmured as he sat next to Emily's desk as she looked through a file. "You're looking at it again?"

"Like you don't have extra copies that you take home with you," she told him.

"I do," he sighed. "It's been six years, Em."

"And it still seems as if she disappeared into thin air."

"There has to be an explanation, we have to find her."

"I hope we do soon."

JJ marched into Hotch's office without knocking and set the folder down in front of him. He hung up his phone as he flipped it open.

"Early this morning, two men were walking down the sidewalk of the Garden District in Chicago when they heard cries for help along with what sounded like pounding on wood." She started to explain. "The noises were coming from a condemned house that hasn't had any known residents in it for at least a decade. When they finally broke through the door, they discovered a group of at least a dozen women that were being held against their will."

"Have the local PD confirmed how long they've been there?"

"One of the victims said she was the first. She claims she's been there for six years and that the others didn't start showing up until a couple years later." JJ took a deep breath. "I have a recording of the 911 call. They sent it to us immediately at the persistence from the first victim that we were informed."

"Why?"

"Just listen," JJ plugged the flash drive into Hotch's computer and pressed play.

 _'_ _Hello, you have to send someone. I was kidnapped six years ago. My name is Penelope Morgan.'_

Hotch stared in shock at JJ sitting on the other side of his desk as he listened to the recording. After all these years of searching and all of them conducting their own searches, there was finally a break in the case.

"Is this authentic?" he asked.

"I had it analyzed," JJ told him. "It's authentic and it definitely sounds like her. We're the only ones that have this other than the local PD."

"So she's been in Chicago this whole time? His hometown?"

"I believe there's a link. I haven't looked into it yet, but I'm guessing it's someone who has a grudge against him. Maybe someone he put away or-"

"I'll call Dave and see if he can get him down here," Hotch picked up his phone.

"What kind of condition do you think he's in today?" JJ ventured.

"That's hard to say," he sighed as he dialed a number.

* * *

Fran Rossi slowly sat up on the bed in the guest room at her son's house. She looked next to her and saw the spot empty. She slowly climbed out of bed and made her way down the hall. She peered into the master bedroom and sighed deeply at the sight she saw. He was passed out across the bed still in the clothes that he had been wearing the day before. His face had been unshaven for weeks and he was just very unkempt. She could smell the alcohol coming from him even at her far away position in the doorway. It just broke her heart to see her child so broken.

"Nana?" she looked down the hall and saw the little girl coming out of her room.

"How's my Bella this morning?" she smiled down at her as she closed the nearby door abruptly.

"Is daddy awake?"

"He's not feeling well today,"

"He's always sick," the seven-year-old mumbled as they made their way downstairs.

"You know how he is when he's missing mommy,"

"I wish mommy was here so that she could make him feel better."

"We all want that My Little Jelly Belly,"

"I wish I remembered Mommy," she said softly.

"I know honey," Fran held her granddaughter tightly.

"Good Morning, My Lovely Ladies," Dave came into them as he hung up his phone.

"Good Morning Nono," Bella went to him and hugged him tightly.

"Why are you up so early?" Fran looked at him.

"Bella, why don't you eat your breakfast in the living room?" Dave smiled down at her. "You can watch your cartoons while I talk to your Nana about something very important."

"Eating while watching TV?" she questioned. "You never let me do that."

"Just this once," Dave told her.

Fran poured her a bowl of her favorite cereal and helped her get set up in front of the coffee table as she handed her the remote.

"Now no eavesdropping little one,"

"Ok," Bella focused on her favorite show as Fran joined Dave in the kitchen, who was starting to brew a full pot of coffee.

"What's going on?" she questioned him.

"We need to sober him up now," he told her. "I just got a call from Hotch. He wants us to bring him in as soon as possible."

"Oh god, is he firing him?" Fran knew this day would come if her son didn't clean up his act, but she also knew that it would kill him if he wasn't around the place that could help them find his Baby Girl.

"That was the first thing I asked him," Dave told her. "He assured me that he's not firing him. There's been a break in the case-about Penelope."

"What? Is it for real?"

"There's a recording of a 911 call. JJ swears it's her, but they need Derek to listen to it so that he can confirm it."

"Where is she?"

"Chicago," he sighed. "They think whoever took her has a grudge against Derek."

"She's been gone all this time just because my son put someone away? That will kill him once he finds out."

"Let's not tell him that part just yet,"

"Right," she nodded. "We just need to sober him up enough so that he's functioning enough when we take him into work."

"I told Hotch that we'd have him there in a couple hours."

"I'll call the girls to come stay with Bella," Fran took out her phone.

* * *

His head was pounding when he finally managed to open his eyes. He sighed as he looked next to him and saw the always-empty spot next to him. God he missed waking up next to her; her waking him up with kisses so arousing that they always ended up being late for work. Now nothing mattered; nothing except their daughter. He sighed inwardly as he thought of Annabelle; the spitting image of her absolutely perfect mother. His guilt overtook him as he realized that the morning was almost gone. Who was watching her? He shot up in bed and moaned in pain as he heard the door open.

"Good you're awake!" he heard the very loud voice of his mother; he knew she was being much louder than normal to make him suffer a little.

"Ma," he moaned and closed his eyes tightly as she pulled the curtains open harshly, letting in the very bright sunlight.

"The lecture can wait," she stated as she held out a cup of coffee. "You need to drink this right now. Your sisters are on their way to keep an eye on Bella. You, me and Dave are going to the BAU."

"Why?"

"Hotch has requested a meeting as soon as possible."

"If he wants to fire me-"

"You're not being fired, but he said that it's an emergency."

"Did he say what kind of an emergency?"

"I guess you'll find out when we get there," she snapped. "Now sober up, take a shower, get cleaned up and meet us downstairs within the hour. If you're not, I have no problem helping you. And I doubt that you'll want your mother doing THAT for you."

"I get it Ma," he sighed as she left the room slamming the door, making his head erupt in total pain.

He slowly got off the bed and attempted to walk the short distance to his bathroom. He glanced in the mirror and once again didn't recognize the person staring back at him. He knew he had to stop drinking so much. He knew that everyone was right when they told him that he couldn't keep self-destructing like he has been. But every time he came home and didn't hear her excited voice or see her with her bubbly expressions or in her vibrant outfits, he sank deeper and deeper into a dark hole that he felt that he would never be able to climb out of.

 _'_ _I need you Baby Girl.'_

He sighed deeply as he started to strip out of his clothes and climbed into the scalding-hot shower.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? Should I continue or just delete it? Please be honest. Also I just wanted to throw out that I'm looking for a Beta. If anyone is interested, please PM me. I promise that I will be working on DOH tomorrow and will hopefully get the next chapter posted before the weekend is over. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I want to thank all of you who reviewed and favorited and followed the last chapter. I honestly didn't expect so much positive feedback, so I was pleasantly surprised at all the attention. Thank you once again. Anyway, PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Spencer Reid silently got up from his desk and made his way to the break area to grab some more coffee. There were no active cases for their team as of right now, so he and Prentiss continued to go over the same case that they always did whenever they had free time. They often returned to this case when there was nothing else going on. Not that they were able to go on that many cases; Strauss believed that the team was 'at risk' so she didn't let them go on too many cases that would take them across the country. She even went as far as going to the director when Hotch tried to protest it.

"Dr. Reid," he looked up at the annoyingly-nasally voice.

"What are you doing up here Lynch?" he grumbled.

"I was just-"

"I thought you were banned from coming up here."

"Look-"

"No you look," Reid spat out. "You need to leave. No one wants you up here. Not after what happened the last time you were up here."

"That was a misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding?" Prentiss appeared from behind them with rage in her eyes. "It was a misunderstanding when you told Agent Morgan that he's getting what he deserved? You're lucky you got off so easily."

"A broken nose is getting off easy?" Kevin glared at all of them.

"From where I was standing, Derek restrained himself."

"You need to leave now!" Rossi approached them. "No one on this floor will come to your aid if one of us were to take our anger out on you. They all love Penelope, and they all hate you."

Lynch stormed off as Prentiss and Reid saw the elevator doors open and Derek and Fran stepped off. A dark look came over Derek's face when he spotted Lynch; Fran kept a firm hand on his arm as he walked past them.

"Morgan," Reid smiled at him. "You're here."

"Hey guys," he managed a smile for them. "I don't think I'm staying long."

"Why?" Emily started to panic.

"We have a meeting with Hotch," Rossi told them.

"Well maybe after we can go out to lunch?" Reid suggested.

"Something tells me that I won't be able to," Derek told him. "Some other time?"

"Absolutely," Reid smiled at his brother as JJ came out to them.

"He's ready for you guys," she told them.

"Let's go," Fran pulled her son away and the group made their way up the stairs and into Hotch's office.

"That's weird," Emily stated. "Why is JJ sitting in on the meeting?"

"You don't think-Hotch isn't firing Morgan is he?" Reid looked at her.

"I hope not. I sure miss him around here."

"He looks better, don't you think?"

"He does," she nodded.

"Not that I blame him for going off the deep end," he said as they walked back to their desks. "Having to come to work and not being able to see the love of his life after spending all that time not seeing her at the house that you bought and fixed up just for her."

"It'd drive anyone crazy." Emily agreed.

* * *

JJ and Hotch sat with bated breath as they watched the expression on Derek's face change to absolute bewilderment. Derek sat shell-shocked in front of Hotch's desk in between his mom and Dave as he listened to the 911 recording. He glanced at them all as he realized that he was hearing a voice that he had longed to hear for the last six years.

"Is it her?" Fran looked at her son.

"Yeah," he choked out. "It's her."

"You're absolutely sure?" Hotch asked him.

"I'm positive," Derek nodded. "Where has she been?"

"Chicago," JJ handed him a folder.

"What?" Derek grabbed the file and opened it up.

"We think that it may be connected to you," Hotch told him. "But Penelope wouldn't want you to blame yourself so don't start."

"He's right," Fran held her son. "The most important thing is that you have her back."

"How long ago was that call?" Derek asked.

"Early this morning," JJ told him. "Whoever was holding them-"

"Them?"

"Several women were found on the property," JJ looked at Hotch and he nodded.

"Go ahead," he told her. "It's better if he finds out sooner rather than later."

"Find out what?" Derek looked between them.

"There were several children found on the property as well," JJ told him. "He impregnated several of the women. We're not sure which ones, so there is a chance that Penelope could be one of them."

"Can you handle that?" Dave looked at his step-son.

"It wouldn't matter to me," Derek stated. "They're a part of her. As long as we have her back, then nothing else matters."

"Here's all the information we have so far," Hotch handed it over to Dave. "The jet is gassed up and waiting for the three of you. We are going to brief Reid and Prentiss and we'll meet you there in a couple hours."

"I packed all of our go bags earlier" Dave said. "They are all ready in the car. Let's go and bring our girl home."

* * *

Derek boarded the jet behind his mom and Dave. He sat in a seat off by himself as his mom watched him slip on a pair of sunglasses; probably because of the hang over that he was suffering from. Dave came back from talking to the pilot and pulled Fran into a seat far away from Derek and got settled beside her.

"Give him some time Bella," he told her. "He's still processing everything. He just needs to think through everything that he's feeling."

"I can't wait to see her," Fran sighed. "I just hope that this will be what makes him wake up and realize that he needs to change his ways."

"I do realize that," they heard a soft voice and saw Derek facing the window.

"Go talk to him," Dave told her and she got up and sat across from her son.

"Talk to me," she stated and he sighed as he removed his sunglasses and looked at her. "What did you mean just now?"

"I know you've all been worried about me, and I know that I need to stop what I've been doing," he sighed. "I just can't. Penelope was the one who kept me sane and talked me down from the ledge after a bad case. When she wasn't there to do that anymore, I don't know-it just felt like what was the point? And I know that's selfish because I had Bella. I know I've been a horrible father to her. She didn't need to see me so…not connected to anything."

"It was horrible what happened to you," Fran moved to sit next to her son. "You were deprived your best friend and your soul mate. Bella was deprived the chance to know just how wonderful a mother she has. But you can't keep doing this. You need help."

"I know," he said softly. "I just-I didn't know how to ask for help."

"We will figure this out Baby Boy."

"Can I ask you a favor before we land?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Penelope," he pleaded with her. "I will tell her. Just not right away. Once we get everything figured out and we know what happened to her and who took her and why. But I need to be the one to tell her. If I don't you know I'll pay."

"I promise," Fran gave his hand a squeeze.

"We won't tell her kid," Dave called. "We'll let you decide when the time is right."

"Thanks," he sighed. "Do you think she was one of the ones who conceived?"

"I don't know, maybe." Dave moved to sit across from them. "But I'm going to ask you again, can you handle it if she did?"

"I said yes back with Hotch and JJ," Derek sighed. "But honestly, I'm not sure how I would feel about it. I guess I'll know when we get there and hear everything."

"That's all right," Dave assured him. "But just remember that Penelope has probably gone through hell these last six years. And if she did conceive and she is attached to the child or children-well are you prepared to give up on her?"

"This is all just so confusing," Derek sighed deeply.

"Don't make any rash decisions right now then," Fran told him. "See how you feel in the moment."

"Right," he sighed as they all settled in for the trip.

* * *

Reid walked into the conference room followed by Emily after being called up by Hotch. They had seen Derek leave in a rush with Fran and Dave. They sat at the round table as JJ and Hotch came into them.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"If you just fired Derek, then I'm handing in my resignation." Reid stated as he refused to sit down.

"Me too," Emily added.

"Calm down you guys," JJ admired her husband for standing up to Hotch in support of his brother. "Derek hasn't been fired."

"Then what's going on?"

"Sit down," Hotch told them as he handed them each a folder. "It's an old case, but there's a new lead."

"Oh my god," Emily opened it up. "She's been found? Where?"

"Chicago," JJ started telling them what all they knew at that point and once again played the recording of the 911 call.

"Morgan, Dave and Fran are on their way there now," Hotch told them as JJ stepped out of the room to take a call. "We are going to meet them out there as soon as we can."

"That was the CPD," JJ came back into the room. "We have a name…."

* * *

Penelope slowly opened her eyes as the strong smell of disinfectant clouded her senses. She looked around as she felt an IV in the back of her left hand and saw the outline of a familiar nurse check her over. Her vision had been blurred since the first day she was taken and her glasses were crushed under a foot right in front of her.

"Look who is awake," Nurse Molly smiled down at her. "How are you doing?"

"Everything just smells so clean," she said softly. "It has been so long…it's going to feel so good to use the shower again."

"Unfortunately you'll need help if you want to get cleaned up. You'll need a bit more strength before you attempt to do it on your own."

"Are the others ok?"

"You're all malnourished and slightly dehydrated as was expected, but you my dear have a slight case of pneumonia. One of the other girls said that you started getting sick a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, and I knew a doctor visit was out of the question."

"Well we put you on some antibiotics and you should be over it in no time at all. The medication will make you sleepy the first couple of days though."

"I just want to see my husband and daughter," she sighed. "Are they here?"

"Not yet, but your husband has been notified and I've been told that he is on his way."

"Excuse me?" there was a knock on the door and Penelope saw the outline of a tall figure come into the room. "I've waited as long as I could, but I need to get a statement from the last victim."

"How did you get back here?" Molly demanded. "I decide when you get to talk to my patient."

"We need to fill in a few blanks-"

"Gordinski, I swear to God…."

"Gordinski?" Penelope spoke up. "As in Stan Gordinski?"

"Yes," he turned to her. "Do I know you?"

"No thank God," she sighed. "I don't want you in here. Someone else can take my statement. Someone who doesn't have any issues with my husband."

"Your husband?"

"Derek Morgan," she stated. "I believe you falsely arrested him several years ago."

"I believe that's your cue to leave," Molly pushed the officer out of the room.

"Thank you," Penelope looked at Molly.

"So you're Derek's famous Baby Girl,"

"You know my husband?"

"I should say so. He's my godson."

"He is?"

"Fran and I have been friends since we started working together at this hospital."

"I don't remember seeing you at the wedding,"

"I had some health issues and wasn't allowed to fly."

"So you're Aunt Molly," Penelope smiled.

"The one and only,"

"I bet you could tell me some stories,"

"Later when Derek gets here," Molly told her. "It'll be more fun that way."

"Yeah," Penelope said softly.

"What's the matter honey?" Molly pulled one of the chairs over and sat beside her as she took her hand. "You can tell me anything and I won't tell a soul. I promise."

"Do you think Derek will still want me after he finds out-everything?"

"I know for a fact that he loves you," Molly assured her. "I remember all those times that he came home and talked non-stop about his Baby Girl. Even before you two got together, we could all see what you guys meant to each other. Something like that doesn't just go away. It'll take some time for you both to come to terms with what happened, but you'll both eventually get back to how you were."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Molly assured her as she got up off the chair. "Now you need to get some more rest so that your strength is up when that husband of yours shows up. Your lunch will be brought in soon. They're going to start you off on a soft diet then you can move on to the good stuff in a couple days."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure honey," Molly smiled at her.

"Make sure that Derek is the first one I see,"

"I promise, now you just try to rest."

"Wait, my babies…" she sat up. "I can't believe I didn't ask about them-"

"All the kids are being cared for," Molly assured her. "Once they're all finished with their examinations, they will all be reunited with their mothers."

"And there's security right? Just in case he shows up?"

"Everyone is being guarded at the moment."

"Good," she lay back down.

"Have a good rest Penelope." Molly smiled as she saw her eyes finally close and she walked out of the room.

* * *

The pilot had just made the announcement that they would be landing in ten minutes when the overhead monitor beeped before the rest of the team came into view. They were all in the round table room as JJ and Hotch stood front and center.

"Have you guys landed yet?" Hotch asked them.

"We're about to," Dave told him. "Do you have any new information for us?"

"We have a name," JJ told them.

"Who is it?" Derek asked. "Who took my wife away from us?"

"Does the name Brody Wells sound familiar?"

"Damn," Derek swore as he hung his head. "He always said he would come after me when I was least expecting it. I just didn't think he would actually follow through. And it's been years-"

"What are you talking about?" Hotch demanded. "Who is he to you?"

"It was my last assignment when I was on the bomb squad, right before I got transferred to the BAU." Derek started. "I got a call about a bank robbery. The suspects were using the family of one of the hostages to get him to help them rob the bank. They were holding Brody's wife and teenage kids at another location. The local PD managed to take down the suspects and get them into custody, but Brody went crazy."

"How do you mean?"

"His family was still being held. They managed to track down where they were but they were wired with explosives; too many explosives. That's when I was called in. I promised Brody that I would bring his family back to him in one piece."

"I'm guessing it didn't turn out that way," Dave looked at him.

"It was very complicated wiring," Derek told them. "I cut what I thought was the final wire when the time started speeding up faster than I would be able to stop it. We had no choice, we had to retreat. That decision still haunts me to this day. I decided that I had to be the one to break the news to Brody. He was deadly calm after I told him. He vowed that since I took away his happiness, that he would take away mine."

"Well it took several years for him to pull it off," JJ spoke up.

"He spent years planning your defeat," Emily spoke up.

"And when he saw you happy with a family of your own he probably felt cheated out of his Happily Ever After." Reid added.

"That is just sick," Fran stated. "Derek had no control over those events. And he decided to torture both Derek and Penelope all these years?"

"He's obviously been deeply disturbed long before your paths crossed," Dave looked at his step-son. "Now we just have to make sure that he pays for what he did to Kitten and all those other girls."

"About that," JJ spoke up. "He hasn't been located yet."

"What?" Derek's head shot up to look at the monitor.

"When all the women were rescued he was on a job site. I'm sure he's gotten word by now that all the girls had been found. His boss has been contacted and he said that he hasn't seen him since he finished the job this morning."

"So he's on the loose somewhere in the city?"

"The hospital has increased security surrounding all the victims," Hotch said. "We will find him, Morgan. You all will be safe again. I promise."

"We're about to land," Dave told them. "We better end this call."

"Morgan, give Penelope our love." JJ told him. "And tell her that we will be there with her very soon."

"I will." he smiled at her.

"We'll keep you updated," Fran assured them as the call ended and they braced for the landing. "Let's go get your Baby Girl."

The three of them gathered their things and headed off the jet. They climbed into the awaiting SUV and pulled away from the tarmac and towards the hospital for the long-anticipated reunion.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. I will try to update this story and my other story Dreaming Of Home for all of you soon. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I finished this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would, so here's the latest chapter for you guys. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The SUV pulled up to the hospital as they saw many, many news vans scattered around the parking lot. Dave found a close up parking spot as they saw all the news crews blocking the front entrance.

"Oh god," Fran sighed."It's a media storm."

"What do you expect?" Derek asked from the back seat. "This is the biggest thing to happen in this city for years."

"We all stay together and don't say a word to anyone," Dave told them. "Are we all ready to brave the storm?"

"Let's go," the three of them climbed out of the SUV and made their way towards the front entrance.

The three of them dodged the questions being thrown out to them and the microphones being shoved into their faces. They finally made it through the crowd and to the entrance where two security guards helped them get inside as they kept the media from entering.

"Are you family of one of the kidnap victims?" one of the guards asked them.

"My wife was taken," Derek told them.

"We have blocked off an entire wing of the third floor for just them and the kids and their family members,"

"Smart," Dave commented.

"When you take the elevator up an officer will be there when the doors open. He will ask you to identify who you're looking for, and you all will need to show your IDs. He will then direct you to one of the private waiting rooms that we have assigned to each family. You will wait there while your wife's doctor and personal nurse is informed of your arrival. They will come and give you a briefing of the state that she's in before you're allowed to see her."

"What about the kids?"

"Everything will be explained upstairs,"

"At least the patients' privacy is their top priority," Fran commented as they got into the elevator. "So we know that they're all being protected."

"Yeah," Derek sighed as the elevator pinged before the doors opened.

"Name?" the police officer asked as soon as they stepped off.

"Derek Morgan, here for Penelope Morgan," he took out his ID. "This is my mom and step-dad."

The officer took all their IDs and went to go make copies as the three of them were made to wait. He came back with them as he checked a list he had on a clipboard.

"I informed the desk that you're all here," he told them. "Go to waiting room four and Mrs. Morgan's doctor and nurse will be there to talk to you shortly."

"Thank you," Fran smiled at him as the three of them walked down the hall and located their assigned waiting area.

Derek slowly sat on one of the couches as he tried to wait patiently. Fran sat beside him and held him as Dave stood in the doorway of the room as he watched for the doctor.

"You'll get to see her in a bit," Fran told her son.

"I just want to see her now," he said softly. "I don't even care what happened to her right now."

"I know,"

"Fran, Derek," they looked up at a familiar voice and smiled as a nurse pushed past Dave and came into the room.

"Molly," Fran smiled at her.

"Aunt Molly," Derek got up and hugged her tightly. "I see you're back at work."

"Light duty for now," she told them. "Imagine my surprise when my first day back that I'm put in charge of your wife's care."

"What? You're Penelope's nurse?"

"I didn't realize it was her until she kicked Gordinski out of her room when he tried to get her statement."

"Smart girl," Dave commented.

"Don't you worry. He won't be able to get near her room again."

"Is Penelope ok then?" Derek asked.

"Why don't we wait for the doctor?" she looked at them. "It makes them feel important if they think that they're in charge."

"I heard that," a doctor came into the room and smiled at the group. "But I have to give credit where it's due. This one makes me look smarter than I actually am."

"This is Dr. Hamler," Molly introduced them all. "He's in charge of Penelope."

"Nice to meet you all. Molly has told us all many stories over the years." They all sat down and Dr. Hamler looked at Derek. "I understand that you're in the FBI. Have you seen anything from the case file?"

"Not much," Derek told him. "I didn't get past the fact that she's finally been found."

"Understandable," the doctor held a file in front of them. "We all refer to your wife as 'The Protector' for obvious reasons."

"Yeah, in the case file it said that she was shielding the rest of the girls when the door was broken down at the house." Dave spoke up.

"That's not the only reason. Penelope has very severe scarring all over her body along with bruising. It's a lot more damage than all the other girls have combined."

"Is that because she was the first victim?" Fran asked.

"That could be part of it, but several of the other girls has told the staff that Penelope shielded them from most of the abuse. She took on the punishments that were meant for the others."

"What?" Derek looked through the doctor's report.

"A couple of the girls were just nineteen or twenty when they were abducted," Molly told them. "They were a little too young and naïve to have to experience what they did, so your wife took on as many of the punishments as she could."

"Oh god," Derek sighed as the doctor kept describing what his wife had gone through.

"I think that's enough," Molly interrupted Dr. Hamler. "Along with her injuries, she also has a slight case of pneumonia. The other girls said that she started getting sick a couple weeks ago, but they knew that he would never take any of them to see a doctor. We put her on some antibiotics and it should pass out of her system in a couple days. But the medication makes her sleepy."

"What about-" Derek started. "I mean, did she- Did he-Was she one of the ones that concieved?"

"I will let Nurse Molly here fill you in on that," Dr. Hamler stood up. "I need to check on some things."

"Thank you, doctor." Dave shook his hand. "The rest of our team should be arriving shortly."

"Just leave their names with the officers," he told them before walking out.

"Ok," Molly took a calming breath. "Yes, Penelope conceived while she was held captive. She gave birth three times while she was gone."

Derek lowered his head as Fran ran her hand down his back.

"However," Molly started again. "The first time she gave birth was seven months after she disappeared."

"What?" Derek's head shot up.

"I'm assuming that you know that it takes up to nine months to carry a child. So that means that she was pregnant before she was kidnapped."

"You mean-"

"You and Penelope conceived him before she was taken."

"Him?" Derek watched as Molly handed him a polaroid picture of a dark-skinned child with unruly hair. "His name is Mason and he's five years old. I knew he was yours the moment I saw him. He looks just like you did when you were that age."

"He really does," Fran took the picture. "Look at those dimples."

"What about the other two children?" Derek asked.

"Liam is three," Molly handed him two more photos. "And Sophia is two months."

"The good news is that they look just like Kitten," Dave told him.

"Yes they do," Derek said softly. "She's been through a lot."

"She's not acting like a victim though," Molly told her. "Her first thought when she woke up was to ask about the other girls and all the kids."

"That's how she's always been," Derek told her. "She puts everyone else first while she puts herself last."

"So what do we think?" Molly looked at her godson. "Are you ready? Should I go get the kids?"

* * *

The BAU jet had just taken off and the atmosphere was subdued. Desiree and Sarah were off in the corner with Bella and Henry trying to keep them occupied. Jack was a little bit away from them with Jessica, who had decided to come along and help with the kids when Hotch revealed where they were going and why. Emily sat beside him and took his hand and squeezed it.

"Any word from Dave yet?" she asked him.

"Just to let me know that there's a media storm surrounding the hospital," he glanced at her. "He's given our names to the officers assigned to security and we'll have to show ID when we get there."

"At least they care about the safety of the victims," JJ commented as she sat beside Reid in the seats that were facing Hotch and Emily.

"I just hope Morgan's handling this well," Reid commented. "I hope it makes him realize that he needs to change instead of making him spiral out of control even more."

"We're all hoping for that," Hotch sighed.

"Did you guys tell Henry what was going on?" Emily looked at JJ.

"Not yet," JJ sighed. "We didn't want him to say anything to Bella. Fran told Sarah and Desiree not to tell her anything yet."

"Did you guys tell Jack?" Reid asked Emily.

"He overheard us talking with Jessica," she told them. "We told him what happened the best we could."

"We also told him not to tell the other kids," Hotch cut in. "He's a little confused."

"Understandable," JJ told them.

"I just wish that Dave would give us an update," Emily sighed.

"He'll call us soon," Hotch squeezed his wife's hand tightly. "We all know that this will be a slow process for everyone."

"Yeah," they all got quiet as they tried to stop all the thoughts in their heads about what Penelope had been through the last six years.

* * *

Derek sat waiting with his mom and Dave as they waited for Molly to come back. His legs started bouncing up and down as his nervousness started to show. Fran put her hand on his back to try to calm him and he looked at her.

"It will be fine," she told him. "They're just kids. You don't have to impress them. Just let them know that you're here to love and protect them."

"Right," he sighed.

"That is what you're going to do right? You will be here for them won't you?"

"I will," Derek nodded. "As soon as I saw those pictures, I knew I couldn't walk away. They're just kids. They're the innocent ones in all this."

"I'm glad you realize that," Dave told him.

"Here we go," Fran said as the door opened and Molly came back in to them.

Molly was cradling a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms as two little boys slowly followed her into the room. The older boy was grasping the younger boy's hand in his as he tried to pull away from him.

"It's ok little ones," Molly smiled at them. "These are the nice people I told you about. They are very excited to meet you."

With a gentle nudge from his mom, Derek slowly walked towards them. The older boy pushed the younger boy behind him and crossed his arms in front of him as if to dare Derek to come any closer.

"That is so Penelope," Dave commented.

"Definitely," Fran smiled.

"Why don't you take this little one," Molly gently placed the baby into Fran's waiting arms. "They all just ate so they should be good."

Derek crouched down in front of the two boys as they backed up a little bit. He held his hand out to them and they just looked at it.

"My name is Derek," he told them.

"Daddy Derek?" the older boy asked softly.

"Yes I'm your daddy," he smiled at them.

"Mommy told us about you all the time. She said that you would find us and take us away from the bad man."

"I know that it took me awhile, but I'm here now."

"It's ok, brother." He pulled his little brother out. "It's daddy. He's here now."

"Dada?" the toddler peered up at Derek.

"That's right, I'm your daddy."

"My name is Mason Spencer Morgan," the older one said. "This is my brother, Liam Aaron Morgan."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Sophia Emilia Morgan. She doesn't do much."

"Babies don't do a whole lot until they're a little bit older." Derek told him.

"Where Mama?" Liam asked.

"Mommy got a little sick so the doctor's are making her all better."

"Can we see her?" Mason asked.

"She's sleeping right now, but maybe after she wakes up." Derek stood up and took their hands as he led them over to the corner of the room. "I want you guys to meet some people that you will be seeing a lot from now on."

Dave took Sophia from Fran as she knelt down in front of the two boys and smiled at how much they looked like their parents.

"Mason, Liam, this is your Nana Fran," Derek told them. "And that is your Nono Dave holding Sophia."

"I am so happy to see you." Fran smiled at the two boys. "I plan on spoiling you so much."

Derek sat down in one of the chairs and Liam climbed up beside him and Fran sat down beside them as Mason climbed up beside her. Dave smiled at them from the corner as he gently rocked Sophia in her sleep. Now all they needed was Penelope for this day to be complete.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? The reunions with Penelope should be taking place within the next couple of chapters. I will now try to work on the next chapter for Dreaming Of Home. I hope to have it out by this weekend or Monday at the latest. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Another update for you guys. I hope you like this! PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Fran, Dave and Derek spent the next couple of hours trying to bond with Mason, Liam and Sophia. Fran pulled the 'Brag Book' from her purse and they started flipping through the small photo album as she showed them the pictures of their big sister, Bella.

Molly came back into the room followed by another nurse as she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Sophia was sleeping in the corner in a bouncer as Mason and Liam sat in between Fran and Derek.

"Sorry to interrupt," she stopped the chatter.

"What's up?" Derek looked at her.

"There's a little more than an hour left before Penelope needs her next dose of antibiotics," she told them. "Which means that she should be waking up soon. Are you ready to see your wife?"

"What about-" Derek glanced down at Mason and Liam.

"Nurse Katie here will stay with them," Molly told them. "We don't want them to get too close to Penelope as there's still a risk of them catching pneumonia from her."

"I will be right back," Derek kneeled in front of the boys. "I'm going to see if mommy is well enough for you guys to see her yet."

"Ok," Mason said softly.

"Nurse Katie will stay with you," he told them as Katie approached the group.

"I think it's just about snacktime," Nurse Katie pulled out boxes of chocolate animal crackers for them. "Chocolate is always better."

Mason and Liam took the boxes from her as the adults walked out of the room. Molly led them down a hallway past, what they assumed, was the other victim's rooms. Molly stopped in front of a door and peered inside.

"I'd better go in first," she stopped them. "She's not quite awake yet. It'd probably be better if I eased her awake."

"Why?" Derek questioned.

"He smashed her glasses the first day she was in that place so her visions been blurred this whole time. All she can see is outlines of people and things." Molly explained to them. "If you go in there as she's waking up and all she sees is a male outline-well, it wouldn't be the reunion you were hoping for."

"Right," Derek stood out in the hall with Dave and Fran as Molly slowly walked into the room.

Penelope's eyes were just starting to flutter open when she saw someone approaching the bed. She tensed until she saw the familiar outline of Nurse Molly.

"Good, you're awake." Molly smiled down at her. "There are some people out in the hall who are very anxious to see you."

"Derek?" Penelope slowly sat up.

"He's here along with Fran and Dave."

"Send Derek in first please,"

"You got it," Molly stuck her head out in the hall and smiled at them. "She's asking for you, Derek."

Derek slowly followed Molly into the room and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Penelope squinted as she sat up on the bed and saw the blurry outline of a male figure follow Molly into the room.

"Is that hazy image my Hot Stuff?" she asked softly.

"Baby Girl," he slowly approached the bed. "Is it ok-"

"Are you afraid to touch me?" Penelope whispered.

"No!" Derek rushed to assure her. "I-I just-I wasn't sure if you-if you would want me to-I thought-maybe you would be-be afraid of my touch."

"It's been six years," she told him firmly. "I've really missed snuggling up with you. This whole time I kept thinking that the first thing I would do when I saw you again was never let go."

"Well then…" Derek closed the gap between them and embraced her tightly.

Penelope rested her head against his chest and inhaled deeply as he kissed the top of her head. They clung to each other for what seemed like an eternity before Derek attempted to pull away.

"Just a little longer," Penelope sniffled into his shirt.

"I promise that I'm not leaving you Baby Girl," he murmured. "But my mom and Dave are waiting to see you too."

"What about everyone else?" she pulled back to look at him. "Are they here?"

"It's just the three of us right now," he told her. "But everyone else is on their way right now."

"What about Bella?"

"She is on the jet with everyone. My sisters are coming, along with Jack and Henry, and Jessica came along in case we needed her to watch the kids."

"Jack and Henry," she smiled. "In my mind, everyone's stayed the same. So I still think of them as the two- and four-year-olds that we watched for their parents on date nights. And Bella had just turned one the last time I saw her, which means she's seven now?"

"Yeah," Derek said softly. "I know she missed you."

"Does she even remember me?"

"She has these dreams sometimes. She says she's on the swings at the park and a lady with blond hair is pushing her. We always assumed that she was dreaming about you."

"I missed all her firsts-"

"We will make up for it," Derek told her.

"There's something you should know," Penelope said softly.

"Ok, what is it?"

"While I was gone….I-I gave birth…."

"I know," Derek took her hand. "I've met them."

"What?"

"Molly introduced us to them. We've been getting to know each other the past couple of hours."

"So you know?"

"That Mason is yours and mine? Of course."

"But-"

"But Liam and Sophia are biologically yours with the man that kept you from us? I do know and it doesn't change my feeling about them."

"And what are your feelings about them?" Penelope was almost afraid to ask.

"That when everything gets settled, I will adopt them and raise them and treat them the same as I would if they were mine biologically."

"I can't ask you-"

"You didn't ask," he held up his hand to stop her. "I offered. And I will keep offering until we make it happen."

"What if something happens down the road? What if you wake up one day and realize that you can't look at them every day without seeing his face in theirs?"

"They are just kids. They are the innocent ones here. I promise that I won't change my mind about this."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," he smiled at her. "Is it all right if I bring my mom and Dave in now?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she tried to keep a firm grip on his hand as he walked to the door and had a whispered conversation.

"Penelope," she smiled at the familiar voice before she was consumed in the loving arms of Fran Morgan. "It is so good to see you."

"I missed you," Penelope whispered.

"Hey, I want to get my hugs in too." She heard another voice.

"Dave," She smiled as Fran's comforting arms left her and his strong, protective arms enveloped her.

"We've really missed you, Kitten."

"I thought about you all every day." Penelope told them as Dave stepped back and Derek took his place beside her again. "That house-with that man…."

"We don't need to hear any of the details right now," Fran told her. "It's just so good to have you back."

"I second that," Dave smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion," Molly came back into the room. "But I need to check your vitals before giving you some more antibiotics."

"Can't I just skip this dose?" Penelope asked.

"No can do. The faster you're better, the faster that you can get out of here."

"And we definitely want you out of here as soon as possible," Derek told her.

"Wait," Dave took out his phone and pressed a few buttons before handing it to Molly. "Take our picture. I'll send it to Hotch so he can show it to the others before they arrive here."

The four of them crowded around on the bed and Molly snapped a few pictures of them. She handed the phone back to Dave and he pressed a few buttons. Fran and Dave moved away from the bed as Molly started checking over Penelope. She stuck a thermometer in her mouth and changed out the IV bag as she waited for the reading.

"Good news," Molly commented. "Your fever has gone way down since the last time I checked it a few hours ago. So maybe we can get you off these antibiotics by the morning and you won't be so sleepy."

"Good," Penelope sighed as she watched Molly inject the antibiotics into the IV.

"Now just get some sleep," Molly told her. "I have a feeling that you'll need to save up all your energy for tomorrow."

"Will you stay with me?" Penelope looked at Derek.

"I will, but I was going to go back to the kids for a little bit."

"Oh….yeah."

"Why don't we take shifts?" Dave suggested. "One of us can stay in here while the other two stays with the kids down the hall."

"Perfect," Fran smiled. "That way you won't be alone when you wake up."

"Here," Derek handed Penelope his phone. "If I'm not here and you want me, just text my mom or Dave's phones and they'll find me."

"Ok," Penelope smiled.

"Why don't I take the first shift?" Fran spoke up. "We girls can chat."

"I'd like that," Penelope smiled at her.

"I will be back in a little while," Derek leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I promise. I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too," she said softly.

Penelope watched Derek disappear from the room with Dave and turned her attention to Fran. She pulled one of the chairs up to the bed and grasped Penelope's hand tightly in her own.

"It is so good to have you back Sweetheart," Fran smiled.

"Do you have any pictures of Bella on your phone?" Penelope asked softly.

"I do," she dug it out of her purse and scrolled through her phone. "This is her and Clooney in the back yard just the other day."

"She's beautiful," Penelope traced her smiling face with her finger. "And Clooney looks protective of her."

"Oh he is," Fran smiled.

"Will she remember me?"

"Everything will be fine," Fran assured her. "Try to get some sleep. When the antibiotics wear off, it'll be morning and the team will be here with Bella."

"Ok," Penelope said softly as she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Fran slowly started to run her hand up and down Penelope's arm as she heard her breathing start to even out and knew that the medicine had done its job. Fran sat back in the chair and tried to get comfortable. She knew it would be a very long road to recovery for everyone, but she knew that they would be able to get the old Penelope back with a lot of hard work.

* * *

All of the adults were getting antsy as the jet prepared to land. All of the kids were fast asleep across the couch as Jessica kept a close eye on them as the rest of the adults were off thinking about what would happen in the days to come. Hotch's phone started beeping and the rest of the team looked over at him, hoping that it was Dave giving an update on Penelope. Desiree and Sarah came over to the group as Hotch smiled down at his phone.

"What?" Emily looked at her husband. "Did something happen?"

"They had a reunion," Hotch passed his phone around so they all could see the group photo that was showing on his phone.

"Penelope," Sarah smiled at the photo of her family posing on a hospital bed.

"Dad?" they all looked and saw Jack coming up to the group.

"Sorry," Jessica came up behind him. "He's been very restless."

"It's ok," Hotch pulled the ten-year-old onto his lap. "Remember the conversation we had earlier after you overheard us talking to Aunt Jessica?"

"You said Aunt Pen has been found. Are you sure it's really her? What if it's a trick like all the other times that you thought you found her?"

"Is this proof enough for you?" Hotch showed him his phone.

"Aunt Pen," Jack smiled. "Is she ok?"

"She's a little sick," Hotch told him. "But she should be well enough soon so that we can all see her."

"But remember," Emily looked at her step-son. "Don't say anything to Henry and Bella. They don't know yet."

"I won't."

They landed a little bit later and Hotch commanded them all to go to the hotel to check in and they would do the rest of the reunions in the morning. So the rest of the group took the two SUVs to the hotel while Hotch took a cab to the hospital to meet up with Dave. After getting through all the security, he was directed to a private waiting room.

He stood in the doorway and stared at the scene before him. There was a bouncer set up in the corner with an infant sleeping in it. Fran was laying across one of the couches holding a toddler to her while Dave was stretched out on the other couch as an older boy slept against him.

"Dave," he whispered, knowing he would be able to hear his low voice.

Dave stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to see a familiar silhouette standing in the doorway. He slowly untangled himself from Mason and covered him before leading Aaron out of the room.

"As you can tell, Penelope gave birth three times while she was held." Dave looked at him. "However, the first one is biologically Derek's son. She was pregnant when she was taken, she just didn't know it."

"So it's been an eventful few hours for all of you." Hotch looked at him as they got some coffee. "Is Derek in with Penelope?"

"Yeah, we've been taking shifts. She didn't want to be alone."

"Understandable," Hotch nodded as they stopped in front of a room. "So how is she right now?"

"I don't think she's given herself time to process everything just yet. She was more focused on wanting to see Derek and Bella."

Rossi slowly opened the door and Hotch saw their formerly bubbly technical analyst curled up against the husband she was just reunited with as they were both fast asleep on the bed.

"I expect the breakdown to come soon though," Dave continued. "I think she's been running on adrenaline since they were all rescued. Once she's taken off the antibiotics and she allows herself to come to terms with it-"

"It will be quite an explosion," Hotch nodded as they shut the door behind them and walked back towards the waiting room. "So what does she know-"

"She knows nothing about Derek's behavior while she was gone. We promised him that we wouldn't say a word. He said that he will tell her once things have settled down."

"We'll give him a few days," Hotch agreed. "If he doesn't say anything by then-"

"I agree,"

"So what are their names?" Hotch smiled at the sleeping children as he got settled on one of the chairs.

"This one is Mason," Dave sat on the couch by the five-year-old's feet. "He's very protective of the little ones. He even shielded his little brother from Derek at their first meeting with a look that I have seen on Garcia many times when she felt very passionate about something."

"I remember that look well," Hotch smiled.

"Liam is sleeping over there with Fran, and that's Sophia in the bouncer. The staff let us borrow some things from the nursery."

"They look like Penelope," Hotch saw the familiar features.

"So is there any news on finding Brody Wells?"

"None," Hotch sighed. "We'll set up a press conference tomorrow and try to get his picture out there to the public."

"Good," Rossi nodded. "That son of a bitch needs the chair for what he did to Kitten and all those other girls."

"I agree," Hotch sighed as sleep finally consumed him and he got settled on one of the chairs and he fell asleep as Dave got settled in beside Mason again.

* * *

 **AN:** So what did you think? The next couple of chapters will be Penelope being reunited with Bella and the team and everyone meeting the kids. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** So it took me a little longer to get this posted, but it was hard for me to decide where the cut-off should be. I hope you guys like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The early morning sunlight was starting to stream through the curtains as the couple on the bed started to rouse. Derek slowly sat up on his spot on the bed as he saw Penelope still asleep beside him. He had climbed onto the bed last night when he heard her mumbling in her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she relaxed in his arms just like they used to do before everything happened.

He heard Penelope start to talk in her sleep and looked at her and saw that she seemed to be in the middle of a very intense dream. Her eyes were scrunched up tightly and her head started moving from side to side.

"No, don't hurt him." she started to mumble. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Baby Girl, wake up." He started to shake her.

"No!" she shot up and saw a figure sitting next to her and pulled away. "No!"

"Penelope, it's me."

"D-Derek?" she asked softly.

"It's me," he pulled her into his arms. "You're safe now."

Neither of them said anything for the next several moments; Derek just tried to comfort her as she slowly got her crying under control. He pulled back and looked at her once she stopped crying.

"Are you ok now?"

"No," she said softly.

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamed about?"

"I-I-"

"You don't have to. Not until you're ready."

"He used Mason against me," she said softly.

"What?"

"I had been there maybe a week or two when I realized that I was pregnant. I was nauseous and just couldn't keep anything down. I kept it from him though. I didn't know what he would do if he found out that it was yours. I couldn't hide it any longer when I started gaining the weight. He was happy because he thought it was his. He said it was more revenge against you." She looked at him. "When Mason was born earlier than he thought he should've and he saw that he looked like you, he was furious. He threatened Mason's life if I didn't do what he said. The things I did-"

"You did what you had to do to survive," Derek held her tightly. "I don't blame you for anything that happened to you. It wasn't your fault. It was Brody's. He had this sick obsession with me."

"He said you took his family away," Penelope looked at him.

"He's right…." Derek sighed as he started to tell her about his history with Brody.

* * *

Fran looked up from reading to Liam as she saw the big group walk towards the room. She looked over at Dave who was giving Sophia a bottle as Mason sat in the corner watching cartoons on the overhead TV.

"Ma," Sarah and Desiree ran to her. "Oh, is that?"

"This is Liam, one of your nephews." Fran told her daughters as he buried his face into Fran's side. "Where's Bella?"

"JJ and Reid took her down the hall with Jack and Henry," Emily told her as she went to Dave as he burped Sophia. "She looks just like Penelope."

"Yes she does," Dave nodded. "This is Sophia."

"Mason, come here." Fran called to him and he slowly slid off the chair and walked over to his grandma. "These are your mommy's friends. There's a few missing, but you'll meet them soon."

"Where's my sister?" he looked around. "Where's Bella?"

"You will meet her later. Your dad needs to take her to see your mom first."

"Can we see mommy too?"

"That's up to the doctor." Fran smiled at him. "If she's not sick anymore."

"Excuse me," Hotch excused himself from the room as he saw Derek walking down the hallway.

"Hey," Derek greeted him.

"How is everything?" Hotch inquired.

"She's starting to get nightmares," Derek sighed. "She told me that he used Mason as a bargaining chip to get her to perform sex acts."

"We'll get her through this," Hotch patted his shoulder.

"I know," Derek glanced into their private waiting room. "Where's Bella?"

"She's down the hall with JJ and Reid along with Jack and Henry."

"Nurse Molly is in with Penelope right now. Can you get my mom or Dave to sit with her? I was going to try to tell Bella what's going on before doing the introductions."

"Good luck," Hotch watched him walk down the hall past the nurse's station.

Derek rounded the corner and saw JJ and Reid entertaining the kids with books and puzzles.

"Daddy!" Bella got up and ran to him as he lifted her into his arms.

"Hey Princess," he smiled at her. "Did you have fun riding on the jet?"

"Uh-huh," she smiled at him. "Why are we at the hospital, daddy? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick." He started to walk down the hall after giving Reid and JJ a look and they nodded at him. "I need to tell you something though."

"What?" they reached a deserted corner and Derek sat in one of the chairs with her on his lap.

"Remember what I tell you about your mommy?"

"That she was your everything. You called her your Baby Girl. She was the best thing to happen to you before me. Then she was taken away."

"A very bad man took her away from us," Derek told her. "But yesterday we got some news that she was found."

"Really?"

"She's in this hospital waiting to meet you."

"Is she ok?"

"The bad man did some very bad things to her," he held her tightly. "It'll take some time for her to get better, but we have her back. And that's what's important right?"

"Yeah,"

"Would you like to see her right now?"

"Yes," Bella scrambled off his lap. "Let's go."

* * *

Fran sat beside Penelope on the bed as they waited for Derek to come back with Bella. Penelope was anxious, not sure how the reunion would go. Fran grabbed her shaking hand to calm her and she smiled at her.

"It will be ok," Fran assured her.

"I know, it's just-"

"Relax, everything will be fine." Penelope nodded as there was a light knock on the door and Derek stuck his head in the room.

"I have her out here," he told them. "Are you ready to see our princess?"

"Yeah," Penelope smiled.

"I'll go," Fran stood up. "Just text me when you're ready for us to send the other three in."

"Thank you," Penelope told her as she walked out of the room.

"I'm not sure she understands everything," Derek slowly led Bella in. "But she really wants to see you."

"Oh my-" Penelope gasped as she focused on the little girl wearing a white flowered dress and who had her hair up in braids.

"Bella, this is your Mommy," Derek looked down at his daughter.

"Hi," the little girl said softly.

"You are all grown up." Penelope smiled at her.

"Can I climb up there?" Bella asked softly.

"Absolutely," Penelope moved over a little as Derek lifted her up onto the bed. "I know that you don't remember me all that much, but can I please give you a hug?"

"Ok," Bella said softly and Penelope enveloped her into her arms.

"I missed you so much," Penelope looked at her. "I thought about you and your dad every single day."

"Daddy said that a very bad man took you from us," Bella said softly.

"Yes he did," Penelope told her. "He did some very bad things to me that I hope you never find out about. But I hope you know that I never wanted to leave you and your dad. You were one of the best things in my life."

"Really?"

"Derek, where's the bag with my stuff in it?" Penelope looked at him.

"Here," he brought it over and she rooted around in it until she found what she was looking for.

"This was the cell phone that I had with me when I was taken," she looked down at Bella. "When the bad man found it on me, he smashed it. But it stayed frozen on this picture. It was the last picture that was taken of the three of us before I went away. And I looked at it as often as I could."

Derek came over to sit on the bed with his girls and smiled at the picture. It was of the three of them at Bella's first birthday party. They were holding Bella over the cake as they tried to get her to blow out the candle by herself. It was the same picture that he had in a frame sitting on his night stand so that it was the last thing he saw before he went to bed.

"I missed you so much," Penelope held Bella to her tightly.

"Will you be coming home with us?" Bella looked up at her.

"I will once the doctor says that it's ok for me to leave this place."

"There are going to be a few people that will be coming with us though," Derek said as he looked at Penelope. "Should we tell her?"

"We need to," Penelope nodded.

"Who's coming with us?" Bella asked.

"Here," Derek took out the pictures that Molly had given him.

"All right. So this is Mason, Liam and Sophia." Penelope looked at Bella. "They are your brothers and sister."

"Huh?" Bella looked at them.

"Mason was in my tummy when I left," Penelope told her. "I just didn't know it at the time. And Liam and Sophia, well-"

"The bad man made her have them," Derek finished. "But we still love them. They will always be your siblings and our kids."

"We know that this is a lot to take in," Penelope looked at Bella. "But would you like to meet them?"

"Mason has been asking to meet his big sister Bella." Derek told her.

"I told them all about you and their dad."

"I always wanted a little sister," Bella smiled.

"So do you want to meet them?" Penelope asked her and she nodded.

"Let me just text your Nana," Derek took out his phone.

* * *

Everyone was a bundle of nerves as they sat around their private waiting room. JJ and Reid had joined them with Jack and Henry. JJ had explained to Henry what was going on and he quickly accepted what was happening. When Jack and Henry were introduced to Mason, Liam and Sophia, the four boys quickly bonded and started a lengthy conversation about superheroes.

Molly had stopped by briefly to talk to all of them after she had examined Penelope once her shift had started that morning. The results of the tests had come back and she said that the pneumonia was completely out of her system. So she didn't have to have any more drugs that made her sleepy and she was allowed to move on from the soft diet and start having the good stuff again. And the kids could visit her as much as they wanted to.

Fran took her phone out and smiled at the text she had just received.

"Bella's ready to meet her siblings," she told them. "Mason, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" he stopped playing with the others and looked at her.

"To meet your big sister."

"Yeah," his eyes lit up as he pulled Liam after him. "She's nice right?"

"She is the sweetest girl in the world," Fran told her.

"Unless she's just woken up," Dave commented. "Then she's as grouchy as a grizzly bear."

"So is Liam," Mason stated.

"Uh-uh," Liam stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"See what you started?" Fran looked at her husband as he smiled innocently at her as he followed her out with Sophia in his arms.

"When can we see Aunt Pen?" Henry asked.

"Once they all meet each other and have some family time, I'm sure she'll want to see her two favorite nephews." JJ told her son.

"I hate to bring up the elephant in the room," Emily spoke up after Jack and Henry moved to the corner of the room to watch TV. "But who's going to tell Penelope about Derek? About how he acted when she was gone?"

"Derek promised to tell her himself once things settled down a bit," Hotch told them all. "So don't any of you say anything to her until he has a chance to."

"Something else we need to discuss," JJ said. "The local PD needs an official statement from Penelope, but she refuses to talk to Gordinski. We could talk to her ourselves, but I doubt that she will."

"I'll handle it," Hotch told her. "Once all the reunions have calmed down. What about getting Brody's face out there?"

"It's all over all the major news outlets," JJ informed them. "But-"

"What?"

"There's also the matter of doing a walk-through of the location where they all were held. Are we ready to deal with that?"

"We have to be," Hotch told them.

* * *

Penelope smiled at her daughter as she asked her questions about all her favorite things. She had missed so much of her life.

"Are you in any sports or activities?"

"Soccer and dance."

"Both?" she smiled.

"She's our tomboy and girly-girl all rolled into one," Derek told her.

"Nana said she was going to sign me up for gymnastics."

"Do you like that kind of thing?" Penelope looked at her.

"I'm not sure,"

"I said we can try it for a year and see if she still wants to do it." Derek said.

"Sounds good," she turned back to Bella. "Do you have a favorite movie?"

"Frozen!" Bella got excited.

"She would not stop singing that 'Let It Go' song the first week she saw it," Derek told her. "I think Jack almost hit her."

"I haven't seen any movies or TV shows these last several years," Penelope told them. "Maybe you can show me this Frozen movie."

"You will soon regret those words, Baby Girl."

"My favorite TV show is Once Upon A Time," Bella said. "It's so cool. It's fairytale characters that live in our world."

"That definitely sounds like something that I would enjoy watching with you."

Their conversation stopped abruptly as there was a knock at the door and Dave and Fran came into them. Dave placed Sophia in Penelope's arms as Fran led Mason and Liam closer to the bed.

"We'll let you have this time," Dave pulled Fran away. "But there are people out here that are chomping at the bit to see you again."

"I want to see them all too," Penelope smiled. "But this comes first."

"I will let them know," Dave and Fran closed the door behind them as Bella looked at the two little boys just staring at her.

"Bella, these are your brothers, Mason and Liam." Derek lifted them up onto the bed so that they were all crowded on top of it.

"And this is your baby sister Sophia," Penelope held out the sleeping infant.

"Hi," Bella said softly.

"We know that this is going to be a big adjustment for all of you," Derek told them. "But you are now in each others' lives. No one can take that away. Nothing can break that sibling bond."

"The bad man won't come back?" Mason asked.

"You won't go away again?" Bella asked.

"Not if we can help it." Derek told them.

"I promise that as long as I can fight for all of you I will," Penelope added.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. I will be working on the next chapter to Dreaming Of Home and will hopefully have it up for all of you by the weekend. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I'm sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated on this story. Life is starting to get hectic here on my end. I'm starting to focus more on my schoolwork and am also starting to get more hours at work. Along with trying to prepare for a mission trip that I plan on going on this coming February so I've been doing a lot of fundraising recently to try to raise money for it. Sorry for rambling...

Also, was anyone else left shaking after the episode last night? Seriously, I was almost in tears at the end with that Morgan and Garcia scene. Was anyone else?

PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first Chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The newly-reunited family were continuing to bond when there was a light knock at the door. Dave stuck his head inside the room as he saw Bella playing with her brothers as Derek cradled Sophia in his arms as he sat next to Penelope on the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said loudly and everyone stopped to look at him. "I've held them off for as long as I could. They're coming in whether you're ready or not."

"Auntie JJ and Auntie Em are excited," Bella said.

"Sorry yes, please send them in." Penelope smiled.

"I'm moving," Derek got off the bed. "It's going to be a stampede."

"Pen," JJ and Emily ran into the room, followed by Desiree and Sarah, as Hotch and Reid stood in the doorway.

"Hey, my girlies." Penelope whispered.

"We missed you so much," JJ held on to her tightly.

"We never stopped looking for you," Emily told her.

"I missed you too," Penelope finally pulled away from them so that Desiree and Sarah could get their hugs in. "And I know you kept looking. He was just really good at covering his tracks."

"We want to see her too, you know." Reid pushed his way through the crowd to get to the bed.

"Do I get a very rare Spencer Reid hug?" Penelope smiled at him.

"Only for you," he said softly. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," she smiled as he pulled away, only for her to be pulled into another hug. "And an even more rare hug from Hotch?"

"You were very much missed," he told her as he pulled away.

"Where are my nephews?" She squinted around the room. "Where are Jack and Henry?"

"We're here, Aunt Pen." The bed shifted and she felt two more pairs of arms wrap around her.

"Oh my boys," she held onto them tightly. "How I've missed you."

"We missed you too," they pulled back as everyone gathered around the bed.

"No offense," she looked at the crowd. "But can you guys like back up a little bit? You're making me feel claustrophobic."

"Sorry," they backed away from the bed as there was a knock at the door.

"I see the family reunion has taken place," Molly smiled at them. "I brought some things that you and the kids could use."

"What kind of things?"

"We have toys, puzzles, books and games for the little ones," Molly started to set everything down. "And we have snacks and drinks for them. There will be a mini-fridge brought in here in a little bit."

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for us," Penelope told her.

"It's not just you," Molly told her. "We're doing it for the other girls and their families as well."

"How are they?"

"They're all coping, just like you. I think you'll all be just fine with your families helping you all through this."

"I have the best of the best helping me," Penelope smiled.

"I also have some things for you," Molly placed a bag down on the bed. "There's shampoo, body wash, perfume….you can take as long as you want to take a really long shower, or you can have a bubble bath if you want."

"That sounds heavenly," Penelope sighed.

"I think that's our cue to take the little ones here on a little adventure," JJ looked at Emily and she nodded.

"I totally agree," she smiled.

"What kind of adventure?" Derek asked.

"Shopping, of course!" Desiree announced. "They all need some essentials."

"That way you can take however long you need to finally be able to pamper yourself again after so long." Sarah added.

"I think you should jump at it, Baby Girl." Derek told her.

"It does sound kind of perfect," Penelope smiled.

"It's settled then," Dave spoke up. "The girls will take the kids on a shopping spree, and us guys will bring back a few surprises for you, Kitten."

"What kind of surprises?"

"That you will have to see when we get back," Dave beckoned everyone to follow him.

"We will be back soon," Fran told the couple on the bed. "Enjoy some quiet time before this all goes away."

"Hurry back with my babies," she told them.

"I am staying," Derek told her as everyone filed out of the room. "You know that I only enjoyed shopping when I was with you."

"Well I am going to take advantage of this," Penelope took the bag that Molly had left for her. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've had a hot shower."

"You take all the time you need," Derek smiled at her. "I will be out here waiting."

"Do I have anything to change into though?"

"It looks like she picked you up a pair of pajamas from the gift shop," Derek saw another bag. "And they're bright and outgoing like you."

"I'm not like that so much anymore," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll get back to who you want to be soon." He assured her.

"Please promise that you will continue to be this patient with me-"

"I will be whatever you want me to be," he smiled at her. "Now go and enjoy yourself and don't worry about anything that's happening in the outside world while you're in there."

"Thank you, Handsome." She smiled as she gathered the bags and went into the adjoined bathroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

The girls led the kids into the nearest outlet store and told them to pick out whatever they wanted and put it in the carts. Before they all left the hospital, Dave pulled JJ aside and handed her his credit card telling her that the sky was the limit and to spoil the kids and Penelope. So that's what they planned on doing.

"Train!" Liam attempted to pick up the big box.

"Let me get that buddy," Desiree picked up the heavy box. "You like trains?"

"Uh-huh," Liam smiled.

"He loves trains," Mason spoke up.

"And what do you like?" Sarah asked him.

"Race cars!"

"Let's go find some for you,"

"But-" Mason looked back at Liam as Fran held Sophia in her arms.

"Your brother and sister will be fine," Sarah took his hand and started to lead him away. "You need to learn to have some fun for yourself."

"That little boy is only five and he's already way too grown up," JJ commented as her and Emily browsed the baby section.

"He's like Derek was after his father died," Fran told them. "He took on the role of man of the house. He said it was his job to look out for his sisters."

"Well we need to get that kind of thinking out of Mason's head,"

"That won't be easy," Emily said as the other two just looked at her. "Think about it. He's spent his entire life living in the same hell that Penelope did. Liam and Sophia are still young enough that they have no idea what really happened. He probably witnessed a lot of the things that happened to his mom."

"And he's starting to understand," JJ announced. "He took it upon himself to try to protect his mommy and his siblings."

"Hold that thought," Fran handed Sophia over to Emily as her phone started to ring. "Hey Baby Boy, how is everything?"

"It could be better," she heard the stress in her son's voice. "Is everyone still at the mall?"

"Yes, what's the matter?"

"I can't find Aunt Molly and the nurses at the desk won't give me her cell number even though I told them that we were family. I-I need help."

"Slow down, what's going on?" JJ and Emily looked over at Fran.

"Penelope's been in the bathroom for over an hour, since you all left. I can hear the water still running, but I think she's crying. And she locked the door so I can't go check it out. I don't want to break the door in because I think that will make it worse."

"Ok, I have Molly's cell number. I'll try to call her. In the meantime, just continue to do what you're doing. Talk to her, but don't be forceful, got it?"

"Yeah,"

"We still have quite a bit of shopping to do, but we will be there as soon as we're done."

"Ok," Fran ended the call and searched her contacts list.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"I think Penelope's having that much-anticipated breakdown that we were all expecting,"

"What's happened?" Emily asked.

"She's locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out or let Derek in."

"Oh god,"

"Molly, it's Fran. Are you still at the hospital?...I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch break, but Penelope's having a breakdown and Derek's not that far behind...She's locked herself in her bathroom...Thank you so much." Fran hung up her phone and sighed deeply.

"This is only the beginning," Emily commented.

"We need to get her something to make her feel better," JJ said.

"A smart phone," Emily smiled. "She's using Derek's phone right now. She needs to be reminded of something from her old life."

"We'll go to electronics when we're done here," Fran told them. "We still need to get a lot for this little one."

"Did Derek save Bella's crib?" JJ asked.

"I'm not sure, but that thing would be almost nine years old by now. We should get Sophia a new one."

"We're going to have to ship a lot of this back to Quantico," JJ spotted all the carts.

The three of them continued to shop and placed several more items in the carts they were pushing.

* * *

Derek continued to sit outside the bathroom as he spoke soothing words through the door. He had been speaking for at least fifteen minutes when the door to the room opened and Molly came in.

"How's it going?" she asked him.

"Still no response," he told her. "But I think the crying is getting worse."

"I didn't expect this so soon," Molly went to the corner cabinet and grabbed some towels to take in with her. "There's going to be a psychologist coming in to talk to each of the girls before they're released."

"Probably a good idea," Derek nodded as she took out a key ring so she could unlock the bathroom door. "Just tell her that I'm still out here and that I'm not going anywhere."

"I will," Molly slowly opened the door and shut it firmly behind her.

Molly saw the shadow of a figure crouched down on the shower floor as the water continued to cascade down over her. She slowly reached in to turn off the hot water that was now freezing before gently pulling the shower curtain open.

"Hey sweetie, how are we doing in here?" Molly asked gently. "You have your husband worried, so why don't we get you out of there and dry you off."

"It all just came flooding back," Penelope mumbled.

"What did?" Molly helped her into her pajamas.

"Just-everything…."

"You're going to be fine," Molly assured her. "Let's get you out to Derek. He's been waiting for you."

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek got up and smiled at her as Molly handed her over to him.

"I'm sorry," Penelope whispered as she clung to him tightly.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he led her towards the bed.

"I will be right back," Molly left them alone.

"Come on," Derek helped her back onto the bed and covered her. "I don't have to know what happened. Just know that I'm always here."

"It all just came back…" she said softly. "The shower-"

"What about it?" Derek climbed in beside her and held her.

"In the beginning-when it was just me-he'd leave for work or go on an errand. The house was always locked up. At first I tried to find a way out to escape, but I eventually realized that he locked the house up very tight." The tears started streaming down her face. "When he was gone-that was my time to use the shower without him there. I never liked doing it when he was there, knowing that he could come in at any time."

"One day he came home early," she continued. "I didn't know he was home. He found me in the shower-and he-he snuck in behind me-and-and he forced me to-"

"It's ok," Derek held her."I'm here now."

"Thank you," she whispered as Molly came back in with a syringe and some medication. "What's that for?"

"I think you need to rest with no bad memories,"

"I'll be fine,"

"This is non-negotiable," Molly told her. "You'll sleep for a couple of hours and you'll be refreshed when you wake up."

"Just do what she says Baby Girl," Derek told her. "I'll stay here the whole time."

"Promise?" she grasped his hand tightly in hers.

"I promise," he helped her get comfortable as Molly injected something into Penelope's IV.

"Just try to relax," Molly told her. "I'll come check on you again in a few hours."

"Thank you," Derek told her as she walked out of the room and Penelope closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Reid and Hotch were sitting in their waiting room going through all the case files. They saw Molly rushing past them, returning early from her lunch break. Fran had called and informed them of what had happened so they were trying to stay away from Penelope's room to give the couple some time.

They both looked up as they heard someone come into the room and they couldn't stop their anger from showing at their unwanted guest.

"Gordinski," Hotch stated.

"I understand that none of you want to see me and that I'm not welcome anywhere near Mrs. Morgan's room,"

"So why are you here?" Reid asked.

"We need to talk. I have news about Brody Wells."

* * *

 **AN:** I do love the cliffhangers! So what did you guys think? PLZ R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hello everybody. I know that it's been awhile since I updated this story, but things are busy here on my end. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a very difficult chapter to write, so I hope you like how this turned out. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"I have news on Brody Wells…."

"What about Brody?" Hotch asked.

"Have you found him yet?" Reid asked.

"We don't have him in custody yet," Gordinski told them. "But his car has been abandoned. We found it on Old Mill Road. I assume that you all want to come and check it out with me."

"I'll call Dave," Hotch took out his phone. "We'll let the girls finish up their shopping trip."

"I don't like you," Reid stood up to face down Gordinski. "The only reason I'm working with you is because of Penelope. She's always been like a sister to me. So as long as you stay away from her, we won't have any problems."

"That goes for the both of us," Hotch hung up his phone.

"Understood,"

"Dave actually won't be able to join us," Hotch told them. "He found a way to hopefully get you a statement from Penelope."

"How?"

"He wouldn't say," The three of them walked towards the elevators and walked out of the hospital together.

* * *

Derek was still beside Penelope, who was still fast asleep, when the girls arrived back at the hospital. Jessica took all the kids to the waiting room while the girls unloaded some of the things that they had bought in Penelope's room.

"Did you leave anything in the stores?" Derek sat up.

"This isn't even half of it," Desiree told her brother. "We're having most of it shipped to your house in Quantico."

"How is she?" Fran approached the bed.

"Still sleeping," he told her. "At least she hasn't had any bad dreams this time."

"How bad was it?" JJ asked

"She was just sitting in the freezing cold shower," Derek told them. "Apparently the shower is her trigger. After what she told me-I'm glad that I didn't try to break down the door. And I will not be giving you any details. If she wants you to know, then she can tell you."

"We would never want to force her to tell us anything."

"Molly said there's a psychologist coming to talk to all of the victims."

"Survivors," Fran spoke up.

"What?" Derek looked at her.

"They're not victims, they're survivors."

"Yes they are," Emily said. "Especially Penelope."

"What about me?" Derek looked next to him and saw her eyes slowly opening.

"Hey Baby Girl," he smiled at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," she slowly sat up and stretched. "What is all that?"

"They went a little overboard," Derek told her. "They said that there's more being shipped to Quantico."

"You guys didn't have to do all this," she leaned against Derek and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course we did," Sarah came over. "Besides, we wanted to spoil all of you."

"Where are all of the kids?"

"In the waiting room with Jessica. We didn't want them to wake you up."

"And they're enjoying their new toys," JJ added

"Are the guys back yet?" Penelope asked.

"We should probably tell you," Emily said. "But we need the both of you to try to stay calm."

"What's happened?" Derek asked.

"Gordinski stopped by-"

"I don't want to talk to him," Penelope stated.

"That's not why he came," JJ assured her. "He came to inform Hotch that Brody's car was found abandoned on Old Mill Road. They went to go check it out."

"So that means that he still hasn't been caught?" Penelope asked. "He's still out there somewhere?"

"We will find him," JJ assured her. "You will feel safe again."

"Thank you," Penelope said softly as Derek held her tighter.

"Am I interrupting anything?" the door opened and Dave stuck his head in.

"We were just informing our girl about recent events,"

"That's why I'm here," he told them. "I need to talk to Penelope and Derek alone."

"We'll be back," Fran told her as they all filed out.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Well as you probably already know, Gordinski is very adamant to get a statement from you Kitten." Dave sat down by them.

"I could care less what Gordinski wants,"

"Be that as it may, we still need to get a statement. It will help with the case against Brody Wells when we do finally catch him. He will be punished severely for his crimes."

"What do you want me to do?" Penelope asked softly.

"What we're going to try is a cognitive interview," Dave told them. "I know you've been through one before, but this one will be a little bit different."

"How?"

"Well I brought reinforcements," Dave walked to the door and let two more people into the room.

"Shawn?" Derek looked astonished at his childhood friend. "Remember him from our wedding, Baby Girl?"

"Yes, I believe he hit on the entire bridal party," she smiled at the hazy figure before her.

"I've mellowed since then," he smiled at the couple. "And besides, I think that genius friend of yours almost killed me when I hit on his fiancé."

"He can surprise you," Derek agreed. "He may look like all skin and bones, but he could've kicked your ass in that moment."

"Anyway, I used to work with Derek when he was on the bomb squad," Shawn looked at Penelope. "Now I'm a sergeant at the local PD."

"Which means that you work with Gordinski,"

"He is very adamant that we get this statement," Shawn told them. "So I thought that I should be the one to get it."

"Who else is here?" Penelope saw another figure standing by the door.

"My name is Charlotte," she came forward. "I'm the hospital psychologist."

"Molly said that you had to have at least one session before you would be able to get released," Derek told her.

"She's here as a precaution during the cognitive interview," Dave told them. "But if, after we're done, you think you would like to have that session…"

"So how will this work?" Penelope asked.

"I will conduct the interview," Dave told her. "Shawn will record everything, and Charlotte will be standing by just in case."

"Can Derek stay?"

"Absolutely," Dave assured her. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thank you,"

"Are you ready?" Derek looked at her.

"As I'll ever be," she mumbled.

"I'm right here," he held her as she grasped his hand tightly. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok," she said softly as everyone in the room prepared for their role in the cognitive interview.

"It'll be all right," Derek kissed her temple. "I'm right here beside you, and you just need to remember that you're safe now."

"Ok," she said softly as Shawn pushed a button on the recording device and Dave moved his chair closer to the bed.

"Ok Penelope," he began. "I don't want you to focus on anything other than the sound of my voice. Now I want you to close your eyes and go back…."

* * *

Reid and Hotch followed Gordinski to an area that was taped off and surrounded by several deputies. They all pulled on some latex gloves as they started to examine the car. Hotch opened the driver's side door while Reid opened the front passenger door.

"This makes me uneasy," Reid carefully opened the glove box and pulled out the wads of papers that were shoved inside.

"We're too close to this," Hotch looked at him. "But I wouldn't want anyone else doing this. Any of these deputies would've destroyed her psyche by now."

"You're right," Reid skimmed through the mess from the glove box as a bundle of something fell to the floor of the car. "What-Oh my god…."

"What'd you find?" Hotch took a pile of Polaroid pictures and gasped. "Oh god."

"Morgan can never see those," Reid's face suddenly got very pale.

"But we need to tell him,"

"What is it?" Gordinski heard their conversation.

"Proof that Wells had Penelope at least," Hotch handed over the explicit pictures.

They were very disturbing pictures of their former analyst in all sorts of scenarios. For most of the pictures, her eyes were glassy meaning that she was very heavily drugged. That meant that she wouldn't remember half of the things that she did while under their influence.

"Some of these aren't Brody," Gordinski spoke up.

"What?" Reid looked over at him.

"It's his brother Daniel," Gordinski stated. "I've worked with him."

"He's in law enforcement?"

"He's a forensic scientist. He's helped out the force a lot these last few years."

"That means that he could have helped his brother get rid of evidence right?"

"When was the last time you saw him?" Hotch asked.

"It's been a few years. He got transferred out of state a couple years back."

"Brody is clearly from this area," Reid said. "They might have a family home nearby."

"I'll have one of my deputies look into it," Gordinski took out his phone as he walked away from them.

"Reid?" Hotch looked at him concerned.

"I feel sick," he looked back at him. "She's my sister for all intents and purposes. It's different with any of our other cases. I don't know the victims personally. But this one-"

"I know," Hotch sighed as his phone started to ring and he took it out. "Dave, how's it going with the cognitive?"

"We stopped for the day. It was too much for her."

"I'm sure it was,"

"I found out something though. Brody has a brother-"

"Daniel," Hotch interrupted him. "We found some pictures of Penelope in Brody's car. Gordinski recognized him and is checking to see if they have a family home nearby."

"Daniel was there when she woke up after she was taken," Dave sighed. "He helped with the abduction."

"How is Penelope handling it?"

"Derek's with her right now and he's not leaving. I made sure that she had a session with the hospital psychologist after I stopped the interview."

"Good,"

"I have an address!" Gordinski announced. "Their parents had a place a few miles from here."

"Dave, did you get that?"

"Yeah, I'll get the girls and meet you there. Send me the address."

"Got it," Hotch hung up his phone and Reid followed him back to their vehicle.

* * *

Derek was once again sharing the small hospital bed with Penelope as she reeled from the events of the past couple of hours. He was laying down with her as she rested her head on his chest as he made soothing movements up her back. She had finally stopped crying, but she was still shaking.

"I feel dirty," she said softly.

"What?" he looked down at her and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"I feel so dirty," she repeated.

"Look at me," he told her, but her eyes remained closed. "Baby Girl, open your eyes and look at me."

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his face. He saw such sadness there, and it broke his heart. The only person he knew who always saw the good in everything no matter what, was reduced to someone who lost all her faith in everything good in the world.

"You are not dirty," he assured her. "You are still the beautiful, confident, completely crazy at times, spectacular woman that I fell in love with all those years ago."

"What I did for them-"

"You had no control over that. You did what you had to so that you could someday get back to me and Bella."

"You were all I thought about," she smiled at him. "Until Mason, then Liam and Sophia came along. I put all my focus on all of you so that I wouldn't forget why I fought them so hard."

"You're back now," he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You will get past this. It's just going to take some time."

"I just want to go home," she told him as she slowly sat up. "I want to be back home to Virginia."

"I know, but you can't just yet."

"Then can I see the kids? I just really need to be with them right now."

"I'll text Ma," he grabbed his phone and sent the text.

"Mommy!" Mason and Bella raced for the bed as soon as Fran opened the door.

"Oh my babies," Penelope hugged them tightly. "I love you so much!"

"You ok, Mama?" Mason looked at her.

"You were crying," Bella stated. "Are you sad?"

"I was, but having all of my babies here is helping me get better."

"Molly said it's time for her bottle," Fran handed over Sophia.

"I think her big sister should feed her," Penelope looked at Bella. "If you want to."

"Ok," Bella got settled in the spot beside her mom that Derek had just vacated as he propped a couple pillows under her.

"Now just support her head," Penelope told her as she watched her oldest daughter feed her youngest daughter. "And when she's done with the bottle, one of us will burp her."

Liam climbed onto his mom's lap and lay his head back against her as Fran and Derek smiled at them from across the room.

"How is she? What happened?" Fran looked at her son.

"Dave didn't say anything to you?"

"He called Hotch and then he and Emily and JJ took off,"

"They must've found something," he sighed.

"What happened?"

"Brody has a brother that helped torture her," Derek told her. "I'm not even sure which one was more sadistic."

"Poor thing,"

"She said that she feels dirty. Like the whole thing was her fault."

"That's normal with rape survivors," Fran assured him. "It's just going to take time."

"I know," he went back over to the bed as Penelope picked up Sophia and started to pat her back gently.

"Daddy, I fed sissy." Bella told him.

"I saw that," he picked her up and placed her on his lap as he sat down. "You're our big girl."

Derek made room on his lap for Mason, who looked left out. Fran quickly snapped a picture of them as Derek pulled Penelope closer to him and she smiled at him. This may have been a bad day for Penelope, but she knew that it was just the beginning. There would be plenty more to come on the very long road ahead of them.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. The next couple of chapters may or may not have some explicit scenes in them. I haven't decided yet because I'm not that good at writing those kinds of scenes. Depending on what I decided, the rating may change. Anyway, PLZ R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** To all those who celebrate it, I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. My family isn't having it until tomorrow afternoon so I spent all yesterday baby-sitting for my sister and aunt and uncle who got stuck working the holiday. But I also got in some writing time so that I could give you all an update. So I hope you like this! PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

JJ and Emily were in one of the SUVs with Dave as they raced towards their destination. Reid and Hotch were already there with Gordinski and several other deputies and the SWAT team waiting for them. They were all trying to avoid the elephant in the room(or car) as they got closer to the site.

"How bad was it?" JJ broke the silence as she looked over at Dave.

"What?" he asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"The cognitive interview with Penelope,"

"It was definitely the worse one that I've sat in on," he told them. "I so wanted to just take her in my arms and never let her go. I'm glad that Derek was there."

"How was he?" Emily asked from the backseat.

"It was hard to tell," Rossi sighed. "He didn't want her to continue the interview after awhile, but she kept saying that she was fine."

"She really wants this guy caught," JJ said.

"What were the pictures that Reid and Hotch found?" Emily asked.

"Hotch could barely get through telling me about them," Dave sighed again. "He said it looked like she was heavily drugged."

"So she may not remember everything,"

"That's the assumption," Dave slowed down as they saw several hidden squad cars and saw Hotch and Reid conversing with SWAT.

"Hotch!" JJ went to him and embraced Reid.

"What's the plan?" Dave asked.

"We have some doing surveilence on the residence," Gordinski told them. "We can't go in until it's confirmed that they're in there."

"Confirmation," the radio cackled. "I have visual."

"Do you see them both?" Gordinski spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Affirmative,"

"All right, let's move in." Gordinski told his force and SWAT led them the few yards down the slope where the house was.

"Brody and Daniel Wells!" Hotch was the first to burst down the door. "FBI! You are under arrest!"

There was a flurry of activity as they both tried to escape out the back and the SWAT agents tackled them to the ground.

"So you two enjoy degrading innocent women?" Dave pulled Brody up and shoved him into the wall. "Well I'm not one of your victims, so what are you going to do now?"

"Penelope was far from innocent," Brody smirked at him as Hotch handled his brother, Daniel.

"She was a wildcat," Daniel smirked. "And we have the proof."

"So do we," Hotch shoved Daniel into the wall beside where Dave had his brother and got close to his face. "Proof that you had to drug women to get them to do what they did."

"As much as I would love to leave you all alone with those two for at least an hour, we should get them into lockup." Gordinski told them.

"Get them out of our sights," Dave threw them at the detective. "We will be paying a little visit to lockup."

"We will be with Penelope for a long, long time," Daniel smirked at them.

"But at least she has her happily ever after again," Emily spat in his face. "You two don't. In my eyes, she's won."

"She'll never forget us!" Brody screamed as he was pulled out of the house.

"Spence?" JJ looked at her husband as he stared intently at the wall.

"There's something here," he told them as he saw a crack in the wall.

They all immediately started moving the furniture and Dave pushed on the wall. They all joined him and the wall fell away as a set of steps were revealed. Hotch took out his flashlight as they started the descent down the steps.

"What if there's more girls?" Emily asked.

"We should be prepared for anything," Hotch told them as they made it down the rickity steps and they all took out their flashlights.

What they found made them recoil inwardly. There were several beds set up around the room, all with stained sheets. There were also several torture devices hung up on the walls.

"Oh god," Emily held her hand over her mouth. "Do you think she spent time here as well?"

"I think-I think maybe this was the training site," Dave told them.

"Training site?" JJ asked.

"They trained the girls to obey," he told them. "Do you still have those pictures on you Aaron?"

"Unfortunately," he took out an evidence bag. "Once you see them, you can't unsee them."

"These were taken in this basement," Dave focused on the background of the pictures.

"What they all had to go through," Reid spotted the length of chains attached to each bed and what appeared to be collars on each pillow.

"Excuse me," JJ ran up the stairs and Emily followed behind her.

"If you think you two can handle this location," Dave looked at the other two. "I'm going to try to take them to the location where all the girls were found."

"We got this," Hotch told him."Do you think they'll be able to handle it?"

"I guess we'll find out," Dave climbed the stairs and found the both of them sitting outside on the steps. "How are you doing?"

"I can't believe she went through all this," JJ gasped.

"For six years," Emily added.

"She's strong," Dave told them. "She did what she had to do to survive."

"She's a survivor," JJ nodded.

"Hotch and Reid are going to finish up here," Dave told them. "Are you ready to do the walk through of the other location?"

"No," Emily stood up with JJ. "But we have to be."

"I'm not looking forward to this either," Dave told them as they all climbed into the SUV. "But if we want these guys to pay for what he did to Kitten, we need to see this through."

"You're right," they pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Penelope sat on the bed with Fran as Derek, Sarah, and Desiree played with the kids in the other half of the room. Sarah and Desiree had set up a few of the things that they had gotten at the mall. There was a vibrating and musical bouncer and a travel swing set up for Sophia, who was sleeping soundly as the swing slowly rocked her back and forth.

Liam was sitting at the folding table with Bella as they both colored out of coloring books. Mason was playing with Jack and Henry as they tried to get his small remote control car to work and Mason kept a close eye on his younger brother and sister.

"You can enjoy yourself without worrying about them," Derek told him.

"It's my job to watch out for them," Mason stated.

"Only when you were in that bad place," Derek told him. "If you spend all your time looking after them, you're going to miss out on a lot."

"Like what?"

"Bella is in soccer and the place where she's going to take gymnastics offers karate. Would you like to join those?"

"Yes!"

"Well if you're always looking after your brother and sister, you wouldn't have time to do those things."

"I wouldn't?"

"And what about school?" Derek looked at him. "You're five, which means you will be starting kindergarten. Mason will be enrolled in preschool and Sophia will probably be in daycare. You can't take care of them all the time."

"Oh,"

"It's time for you to be a kid and do your own thing," Derek told him. "It's my job now to take care of all of you. You mom's too."

"Ok,"

"How are you doing?" Fran asked Penelope.

"Better," she smiled at her.

"You know that I'm always here."

"I know. I just-"

"You're not ready, I understand. I just want you know that I'm here."

"Thank you," Penelope told her. "So where is everybody?"

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you."

"It's about Brody isn't it? Have they found him?"

"Have they?" Derek came over as Mason got his car to work and Jack and Henry took turns with him to use the controller.

"I haven't heard back from anyone yet," Fran told them.

Derek took up the spot on the bed beside Penelope as his mom went to play with the kids. She lay her head on his shoulder and he held her tightly.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said softly. "This place is just depressing."

"A couple more days," he told her.

After awhile, there was a knock at the door and Jessica came in and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

"Aaron just called and said they're on their way back," she told them. "So I was going to take these guys for some ice cream if that's all right."

"Sure," Penelope smiled. "Besides, I don't think they should be here when everyone gets here."

"We'll help you," Sarah and Desiree stood up as they helped the kids get ready.

"Should we take Sophia with us?" Sarah asked.

"That's fine," Penelope told them.

"I believe we got a diaper bag today," Fran went to go find it and started filling it as they got Sophia secured in the car seat.

"Good luck," Sarah told them as they followed Jessica out.

"Have fun," Penelope smiled after them.

"If it's all right, I'm going to stay." Fran told them.

"Yes, I want you to." Penelope nodded. "I'm kind of curious what they found."

"Remember, I'm here for you." Derek held her. "No matter what."

"I know,"

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door and Dave came in with Emily and Reid.

"Good news," Dave announced. "Brody and Daniel Wells are in custody. Hotch and JJ went to the local precint to help with the booking and processing."

"You're sure?" Derek asked

"It's them," Emily assured.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Penelope asked softly.

"Well we have Charlotte standing by outside," Dave told her. "Just in case."

"What is it?" Penelope asked.

"The house where we found them, we assume it was the first location that you were held at." Reid told her. "There was a hidden set of stairs behind a wall."

"I remember," Penelope said softly. "Everything was still there, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but we found something. Because of what we found, you may not have to go through anymore cognitive interviews."

"What'd you find?"

"Reid," Emily turned to him and he stepped forward with some old composition books and placed them on the rolling table. "Do you recognize these?"

"I forgot about those," Penelope gasped.

"I found a loose brick in the wall of the basement," Reid told her. "So I pulled it out and found them."

"H-Have you read any of it?"

"Only the first few pages," Reid said. "Just enough for me to be sure that it was your writing. And it was just me."

"What are those?" Fran asked.

"Journals," Penelope said. "They gave them to me to write letters to you guys, but I knew they would never send them. So I wrote everything down so that when I was found-well that I was believed. And just in case I forgot anything, it would help…."

"Brilliant," Derek said. "Will they help?"

"Definitely," Dave nodded. "So no more cognitive interviews for you Kitten."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"However, I do think that it would be good for you to have a session with Charlotte right now."

"I think you should too," Fran said. "It well help you, Sweetheart."

"Ok," Penelope said softly.

"Do you want me to stay?" Derek asked her.

"Actually, she wants to do a session with just Penelope." Dave told them.

"Why?" Penelope started to panic.

"She just wants to see how you're adjusting,"

"It'll be ok," Derek assured her. "I'll be right outside."

"Actually-"

"I won't listen. I'll just be outside as a precaution."

"I think that should be ok," Fran looked at her husband.

"All right, I'll go get Charlotte." Dave walked out with the others.

"I'll be right outside," Derek assured her and she nodded as he walked out behind the others and she saw the therapist walk in.

* * *

Penelope was getting tired as Charlotte kept asking her questions. She just wanted to curl up on the bed and sleep.

"I know you're getting tired," Charlotte looked at her. "Just a few more minutes. I actually wanted to bring up an observation I've made."

"Ok," Penelope sighed.

"I noticed that you're very attached to Derek most of the time."

"Yeah, he's my husband."

"It's just that when most people go through what you have, they're afraid to be touched. Whenever I see you with your husband though, you're very clingy."

"When I think of Derek, I think of safety. He's always protected me." Penelope said. "Before we even got together, he was who I went to for everything. That safety net was gone for six years, so now that I have it back I don't want to ever let it go…."

* * *

Dave found Derek sitting in one of the chairs in front of the window overlooking the landscape of the hospital.

"I thought you were going to stay outside Penelope's room," he sat beside him.

"I needed to go for a walk," Derek told him.

"You're shaking," Dave pointed out.

"It's from anger, not from withdrawls."

"I wasn't going to say that, but now that you brought it up how's it going?"

"I feel fine with that. I haven't felt the need to drown myself in alcohol since we arrived. I guess because I need to be here for Penelope and the kids."

"You're still going to tell her though, aren't you?"

"Tomorrow," Derek looked at him. "I was going to have my sisters and Jessica take all the kids out to lunch and then tell her. And have all of you guys here as backup."

"I'll let them know," Dave assured him. "So what's the anger about?"

"Reid left the journals unattended in the waiting room," he told him. "I read some of what she went through before Emily saw what I was doing and took it away from me."

"How much did you see?"

"A lot," Derek sighed. "What goes through her head everytime she closes her eyes? Is she always thinking about it?"

"You've been told countless times that this will be a long road for the both of you."

"I know,"

"Just take it one day at a time. She may open up to you about this, she may not. But you have to be ready for anything."

"Derek," Reid came up to them. "Penelope's asking for you. Her session just ended."

"I'll meet you in there," Dave told him. "I think she needs that surprise I keep telling her about."

"All right," Derek smiled as he walked down the hall and walked into Penelope's room as he saw Emily sitting with her.

"There you are," Penelope smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," he sat beside her and embraced her. "I got to talking to Dave down the hall."

"It's ok," she mumbled. "It was just a rough session."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he looked at her.

"Not yet,"

"When you're ready," he smiled at her.

"Hello again," the door opened and Reid came in, followed by Dave who was hiding something behind his back.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked them.

"I have a couple surprises for you," Dave told her. "I heard from Molly that you've been craving a couple things since you got here. So I went to go pick them up."

"What-" her mouth started watering as Dave placed them on the rolling table and pushed it in front of her.

"A large order of chilli cheese fries, and a large strawberry cheesecake blizzard."

"You are my new favorite," Penelope smiled at Dave as she opened the bag.

"I think you've been replaced," Emily joked with Derek as they all sat around the room starting to reminisce and catching Penelope up on events from the last six years.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. PLZ R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Another update for all of you. This chapter has the first of many flashbacks that shows what Penelope went through during her captivity. For that reason, I'm changing the rating to M just to be on the safe side. I hope you like this chapter. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _She slowly awoke as she heard raucous laughter and what sounded like a television program playing loudly in the background. She tried to focus on her surroundings, but it was all a blur. She tried to feel around for her glasses when she realized that she couldn't move her arms. That was when she felt the taste of cotton in her mouth. A gag! What happened to her? Where was she? She struggled to move her legs, but they were secured as well. She shivered as she felt a cold breeze. She looked down as she realized that her blouse had been removed. She was still wearing the skirt that she had put on that morning along with the bra that barely contained her breasts. It was supposed to have been a surprise for Derek when he had gotten home from work._

 _"_ _She's awake," she heard a voice near her as she saw a figure come into her direct line of vision._

 _"_ _Now the games can begin," another figure appeared behind the first._

 _"_ _Patience brother," the first one undid one of the handcuffs attaching her wrist to the bed rails. "Are you hungry?"_

 _She slowly nodded her head as she saw an arrangement of what looked like fresh fruit arranged on a tray sitting on a table across the room._

 _"_ _Thirsty?" she nodded again as she also saw a collection of bottled water and what looked like glasses of different kinds of juices._

 _"_ _I'm going to remove this," he reached for the gag. "But you can't scream."_

 _"_ _Not that anyone can hear you anyway." The other commented._

 _"_ _You won't scream right?" she shook her head as the gag was removed and she licked her dry lips._

 _"_ _Wh-Where am I?" she rasped out._

 _"_ _Where no one can find you," the bottled water was held up to her lips. "Drink."_

 _She slowly took a few gulps as she watched the other figure out of the corner of her eye. He was moving around and messing with something that was set up on a small table in the corner._

 _"_ _Drink slow," he told her._

 _"_ _Why am I here?" she whispered._

 _"_ _Later," the one next to her told her. "Would you like some fruit?"_

 _"_ _Yes," she said softly._

 _The other one brought the tray over and the one next to her placed it in front of her and handed her the plastic fork._

 _"_ _I'm not undoing the other cuff yet. You're plenty able to use only one hand though," he told her. "Eat it all. You've been out cold for three days."_

 _"_ _Three days?" she gasped. "Wh-"_

 _"_ _Later, just eat. You need your strength."_

 _"_ _Especially for what we have planned." The other one spoke up._

 _Penelope ignored the innuendo as she slowly ate the arrangement of fruit that was before her. She eventually managed to choke it all down as a glass appeared before her._

 _"_ _Is orange juice ok? Or do you prefer apple?"_

 _"_ _Orange is fine," she responded as the glass was placed in her hand and she gulped it down. "If you kidnapped me, why are you being so nice to me?"_

 _"_ _This isn't any better than how the inmates are treated."_

 _"_ _How long will I be here?" she ventured._

 _"_ _Indefinitely," the other one answered._

 _"_ _Brody,"_

 _"_ _What? She'll realize it eventually."_

 _"_ _A-Are you going to kill me?"_

 _"_ _No,"_

 _"_ _But we want to leave a lasting impression on you."_

 _"_ _What-"_

 _"_ _You'll find out soon enough. When you're much more compliant."_

 _"_ _Y-You drugged me," her words started to slur and her vision started to swim as she felt herself falling back against the bed pillows again._

 _"_ _Finally,"_

 _"_ _Brody, slow down."_

 _"_ _I've been wanting to do this for days now."_

 _"_ _We had to wait until she was coherent," Penelope felt hot breath near her ear and she let out a shudder as he whispered menacingly. "I'm going to make sure that you remember this for a long time."_

 _"_ _No," she moaned as she felt the soft material fall from her chest as her other hand was released for its restraint. "Derek. Save me."_

 _"_ _Don't you dare say that name around me again," she felt a sting on her cheek._

 _"_ _Calm Brody,"_

 _"_ _I'm tired of you being so controlling all the time, Danny."_

 _"_ _We talked about this,"_

 _"_ _Fine,"_

 _Penelope felt herself being raised into an upright position as she was propped back against a warm body. She moaned as she felt a twisting sensation on one of her nipples and a wet trail as she felt two lips on her neck. She tensed up as the material covering her lower half was removed and a weight settled in between her thighs._

 _"_ _Let the games begin…."_

* * *

Penelope jolted awake and took in her surroundings. The room was dark, but she could make out that she was back in her hospital room with Derek sleeping soundly next to her. She spotted several shadows around the room and realized that all four kids were sleeping in the room as well. Sophia was sleeping soundly in the play pen set up in the corner, and Bella, Mason and Liam were snuggled under sleeping bags and blankets as they continued their slumber.

Penelope curled into a tight ball as she tried to get the images of the dream out of her head. She didn't want to remember that. That was the first day of the worst six years of her life. She was states away from her one and only family that she had left in the world and made to endure several types of torture; sometimes for several times a day. That first night seemed to last forever as they kept making her drink the drugs so that they could continually 'play' with her well into the morning hours.

Penelope knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep; she never was able to after having a nightmare. She knew that if she started moving around though, that Derek would eventually wake up as well. He would ask why she was up so early, he would eventually get the truth out of her, and he would feel worse than he already did about her whole ordeal. Things were bad enough for her; she didn't need to see the pain on his face as well.

She stared off into space as she felt the minutes slowly tick by. She heard movement a little while later and saw a figure approach her.

"Mommy," she heard Bella's whispered voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go potty,"

"The bathroom is right over there," she pointed.

"Can you come with me? Please?"

"All right," Penelope slowly climbed out of bed and walked with her into the bathroom.

She turned on the smaller light so they could see, rather than blinding them both with the larger overhead light. Once Bella was done and had washed her hands, the two of them walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you think you'll be able to get back to sleep?" Penelope looked at her.

"No," Bella shook her head. "Once I'm awake, I can't get back to sleep."

"I'm the same way," Penelope smiled at her. "What do you say that we go for a little walk?"

"Ok,"

"I'm just going to leave your dad a note so that he doesn't worry,"

"He worries a lot,"

"I think he's had reason to these past few years," Penelope quickly scribbled out a note and left it on her pillow.

They both slid on their slippers and Penelope took Bella's hand before leading her out of the room. They slowly walked down the deserted halls as they saw the nurses change shifts. Molly smiled at them as they walked past.

"I left a note for Derek," Penelope told her. "But I know everyone will worry no matter what."

"I'll try to keep them at bay," Molly told her as they continued their walk.

"Let's sit here," Penelope stopped in front of a row of chairs that a perfect view of the front lawn of the hospital. "We can watch the sunrise."

"I like that," Bella smiled. "Me and Nono are early risers, he says. So we always watch the sunrise together."

"I wanted to spend some alone time with you before we left here anyway,"

"Why?" Bella looked at her as she climbed up onto her lap.

"There's a lot that has happened," Penelope held her tightly. "You went from being an only child and not having a mom, to your mom being found and having three younger siblings. It's a lot to handle."

"I guess,"

"I know you don't remember me all that well, but I want you to know that you can come to me. You may have to wait until I'm done dealing with your brothers or sister, but I will always make time for each of you."

"I-I think I missed you," Bella looked up at her. "I don't really remember you, but I have these dreams sometimes."

"About the swings," Penelope smiled. "Your dad told me. I took you to the park all the time when you were little. You squealed so loud whenever I put you in the swings."

"I still like the swings," Bella smiled. "But I like the jungle gym too. I can climb all the way to the top."

"We have a lot of time to make up for," Penelope hugged her tightly. "I know it's going to be an adjustment when we get to go home, but if you have any kind of problem with anything you come to me or your dad or your Nana or Nono."

"Ok," Bella said softly as they turned to look back outside as the sun started to come up. "It's always pretty."

"I missed watching the sunrise." Penelope mumbled.

"We need to watch it together more often."

"Yes we do," The two of them just sat there staring out the window long after the sun fully rose.

"There you two are," they heard behind them and turned to see Fran walking towards them with Molly. "Derek's about ready to send a search party."

"Daddy's a worrier," Bella said. "Even mommy says so."

"He has reason to though," Penelope smiled. "Bella used the bathroom and neither of us could get back to sleep. So we came to watch the sunrise."

"Well I have something for you," Molly smiled at her. "They just came in."

"What-" Penelope saw a pair of purple-tinted framed glasses as Molly held them out to her. "Thank you. I was beginning to think the whole world would be just one big blur to me for the rest of my life."

"They look pretty on you mommy," Bella said as she slipped them on.

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at her. "And you are even more beautiful that I first thought."

"Come on little one," Molly took Bella's hand as she led her away. "Your Aunts brought breakfast so we better get in there before everyone eats it all."

"We'll be there in a minute," Fran sat down next to Penelope. "Save us some of that french toast though."

"Will do!" Molly called as she disappeared around the corner with Bella.

"What's going on?" Penelope looked at Fran. "I can tell that something is up."

"Just wanted to warn you," she told her. "Derek heard you having that nightmare very early this morning."

"Oh," she sighed.

"I'm not going to ask what it was about or for you to give me the details or anything like that," Fran held her. "But you need to let someone in."

"I want to-it's just…."

"Just what?"

"I don't want to see the guilt on Derek's face," she blurted. "I mean, he already has that look. Like this whole thing is his fault and no one else's. But whenever anything is mentioned about Brody or his brother, the look on his face-I don't know-it's almost as if he thinks that he was the one that did those acts to me."

"I know that look well," Fran sighed. "Believe me. That boy takes on the whole world's problems. It's infuriating."

"I have to know something," Penelope spoke softly. "How bad did it get while I was gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know something happened. You all are walking on egg shells. At first I thought it was because of what I've been through, but you all get worse when Derek steps into the room. So I can only assume that he spiraled. I mean, that's probably what I would've done if it was him that was taken."

"Derek wants to tell you himself," Fran sighed. "We all promised him that we wouldn't say a word. He plans on telling you this afternoon."

"That conversation is happening sooner that he wants it to," Penelope stated. "As soon as everyone is done with breakfast, they had all better clear out."

"I will warn Dave," Fran stood up and pulled her up with her. "Now let's get back to your room before all that food is gone."

Penelope held tight to Fran's hand as they made their way back to her room. When they opened the door, they had to squeeze their way in so that Penelope could get back into bed.

"Thank goodness," Derek smiled at her. "If you had come in a moment later, I don't think I would've been able to keep Mason away from your breakfast."

"He loves his french toast," Penelope smiled at everyone. "Especially if you put powdered sugar on it."

"It's so good to see you in your glasses again," JJ smiled at her.

"It's good to actually see again," Penelope smiled back.

Penelope slowly ate her breakfast as everyone lounged around the room enjoying the time together. After awhile, she saw Fran whisper to Dave and he nodded. After all the leftover food and trash was cleared away, Jessica, Desiree and Sarah started rounding up all the kids and everyone else slowly cleared the room until it was just Derek and Penelope alone.

"So do you want to tell me what happened while I was gone?" she stated firmly as she looked at him and his eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

 **AN:** Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but I have to keep you wanting more! I hope you liked this chapter. I really wanted to give Bella some one-on-one time with her mom. PLZ R&R!

 _I may not be able to post that much in the coming weeks. The fundraising that I'm doing for my mission trip will be picking up so I probably won't have that much time to post. But I hope that you guys will stay with this story. Thanks for all the kind words and awesome reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I have my cousin's wedding later tonight but I wanted to post this before I had to leave. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"So do you want to tell me what happened while I was gone?" Penelope stated firmly as she looked at Derek and his eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Derek stammered.

"Don't you give me that," she glared at him. "Everyone has been extra careful about what they say to me. I figured it was because of what I've been through. That they didn't want to pressure me. But it always gets worse whenever you walk into the room so I know that something happened with you while I was gone."

"Ok," he pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "I'll tell you. But you're going to be really mad."

"Tell me," she demanded.

"All right," he sighed. "After you disappeared-I didn't handle it well. At first, I did. We had several leads that we followed up on, but after they all wound up being dead ends, I started to spiral. I spent all my spare time at the bars or taking the alcohol home with me. Dave wound up staying at the house for several days out of the week. With you not there, I had no one…."

"You had Bella," Penelope stated firmly and he watched the anger come across her face. "How bad did you get?"

"Baby-"

"Did you sacrifice our daughter's well-being for a drink?" she demanded.

"I'm not proud of how I acted,"

"But you couldn't stop self-destructing long enough to take care of our daughter?"

"I-"

"How bad? Do you even still have a job? Did Hotch fire you?"

"No," Derek broke in. "Although I'm sure he came close a few times."

"What else?"

"Ma and Dave moved in a few years ago," he admitted. "Ma approached me about it. When I refused, she said that she would take Bella away if I didn't agree."

"So you're threatened with not being able to see our daughter and you still couldn't drop the self-destruction?"

"I was an ass," Derek stated. "To everyone. I just couldn't stop myself. Every time I woke up and saw your side of the bed empty, or when I didn't hear you walk through the door, I just kept spiraling and sinking deeper into a hole that I couldn't pull myself out of."

"You have no idea what I went through to get back to you," she stated. "All the horrible and degrading things that I subjected myself to just to survive and to be able to come back to all of you."

"I know- I just- Everyone was telling me that you were probably dead-"

"And that gives you a free pass to totally disregard our daughter's well-being?" her voice started getting louder and louder as he kept digging himself into a hole every time he opened his mouth to explain things.

* * *

The rest of the team was sitting around their waiting room trying to listen if they could hear Penelope's voice where they were at. Dave clutched Fran's hand tightly and she smiled at him.

"It'll be ok," he told her. "She'll yell at him for a few hours before calming down and realizing that she probably would've done the same thing."

"You really think that?"

"That's the hope,"

"Excuse me," they all looked up and saw Molly coming in with a younger guy following her in. "This gentleman is Brian McCall. His wife Vanessa was the second girl taken."

"Aaron Hotchner," he shook his hand. "What can we do for you?"

"My wife hasn't seen anyone outside our families except for the doctors and nurses and the psychologist," he told them. "But she made me promise that I would find Mrs. Morgan and try to make her understand. That I would assure her that it wasn't her fault."

"What wasn't her fault?" JJ sat up.

"My wife was taken when the abductors realized that your friend was pregnant. They needed someone to help deliver the baby."

"Oh my god," Emily gasped. "Your wife delivered Mason?"

"And protected him from their demented whims," Brian informed them. "When he was delivered and they saw the dark skin-well Vanessa didn't give details-she just said that she helped your friend do what they had to do to keep that baby alive."

"They wanted to kill him?" Reid asked.

"Like I said, she didn't give details."

"Was your wife one of the ones who conceived?" Fran asked.

"Yeah," Brian sighed. "That's how they decided when to take another girl."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"Whenever one of them conceived, another girl was taken."

"No wonder she always looks guilty whenever we talk about it." JJ sighed. "It's no surprise then that she's not talking about it."

"She thinks it's all her fault." Emily added.

"How is your family handling all this?" Hotch asked.

"I'm in this for the long haul," Brian assured him. "But I never imagined that I'd have to do this in my lifetime."

"If you need anything, just let us know." Dave told him.

"Will do, and make sure that your friend knows-"

"We'll make sure she knows," Reid assured him as Brian walked out again.

"Poor Pen," Emily sighed.

"By the way," Molly stuck her head back in the room. "Penelope's room is off-limits to everyone at the moment. There is an awful lot of yelling coming from it."

"At least we know that he told her," Reid said. "She's doing most of the yelling right?"

"Oh yes," Molly nodded. "I tried not to listen in, but she is very loud. I heard Bella's name mentioned several times."

"He told her how bad it really was," Dave sighed. "I got to give him credit. I figured we'd be left to fill in the blanks for her."

Hotch took out his phone as it went off indicating that he had just received a text message. He opened it up and read it in confusion.

"I think Penelope just texted me from Morgan's phone. I'm being summoned to the room. So are you Dave."

"She probably wants our side of the events." Dave stood up and followed Hotch out of the room.

They walked down the hall and saw Derek sitting outside the room in a chair. He looked absolutely devastated as he looked up at them.

"How'd it go?" Dave asked.

"I suppose it could have gone worse," he told them. "I just don't know how."

"She wants to talk to us," Hotch told him and Derek nodded as Dave took out his phone as they walked into the room.

"Hey," Fran came up to him a few moments later and sat next to him. "Dave texted me and said you might need me."

"Yeah," he said softly.

"You had to know that this would be her reaction." She wrapped her arms around her son and he laid his head down on her shoulder.

"It was so much worse than I thought it would be," he mumbled.

"You both will be fine," she assured him. "Once she calms down, you guys need to talk-calmly and rationally-and you'll figure out what your next step should be."

"She's really mad, Mama."

"Of course she is, but Dave has always been able to talk her down when you weren't able to. They've always had a soft spot for each other."

"She-She told me about the nightmare she had earlier," Derek sat up again. "It was about when she first woke up after she was taken."

"She did?" Fran was surprised. "I didn't expect her to so soon, but that's good."

"It was more like to throw it in my face. Like, 'this was what I was going through, why couldn't you hold it together to take care of our daughter'."

"You will get through this," Fran told him. "So someone came to see us a little bit ago. His name was Brian McCall and his wife Vanessa was the second girl to get kidnapped. He helped clue us in as to why Penelope may not be so willing to talk about what happened to her."

"What do you mean?"

"His wife was taken when it was discovered that Penelope was pregnant. They needed someone to deliver the baby."

"She delivered Mason?"

"Every time one of them conceived they took another girl."

"And since she was the first one and she knew that she had gotten pregnant before she was taken, she feels like it's her fault that all those girls were taken." Derek sighed.

"Yes," Fran nodded.

"I knew this would be hard, but it just got so much harder."

"But you'll help each other get through all this." Derek nodded as they waited for Penelope's door to open again.

* * *

Dave followed Hotch into Penelope's room and saw her with her head lying back against the pillows as she had her arms crossed over her chest. She heard the door open and sat up as they walked to her.

"How bad was it?" she immediately demanded.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked her.

"Derek's drinking," she stated as she looked right at Hotch. "How bad did it get?"

"It was bad," he told her. "I took him off active duty a couple years after you were taken. I wouldn't allow him out on the field. He only came in when there was a local case to help us out."

"He was that bad and Strauss didn't try to railroad him?"

"Oh she tried," Dave cut in. "But we always managed to convince her to give him another chance."

"Were you thinking about firing him at all?"

"To be honest, the thought did cross my mind." Hotch sighed. "Then we heard that 911 call with your voice and I put it off."

"Do you still plan on doing it?"

"I guess that depends,"

"On?"

"Whether or not he's willing to join a treatment program. Now that you're here with him now he may be more willing."

"What about Bella?" Penelope looked at Dave. "He said that you threatened to take her away from him."

"That was all Fran," Dave told her. "It was supposed to have been more of a prevention more than anything."

"I take it that it didn't work."

"It did at first, but then we kept getting bad news after bad news when all the leads we were sent that were supposed to help us find you all turned out to be dead ends."

"That was intentional," Penelope said softly.

"What do you mean? How do you know about the leads?"

"They called them in-Brody and Daniel-they called them in and made me listen as I was gagged and restrained. They kept tabs on all of you too; work wise anyway. They couldn't contain their glee…."

"Look," Hotch spoke up. "We will get the two of you through this. I don't know how yet, but I do have some ideas."

"Thank you,"

"I'm going to send Derek back in," Dave told her. "As much as you seem to be mad at him, I know that you're even more mad at yourself that you weren't there to see Bella grow up. Tell me, if the tables were reversed would you have handled it better than him?"

"I can't really answer that," Penelope said. "But I know that I wouldn't have handled it well."

"So?"

"So I guess I was a little hard on him," she sighed. "Send him back in."

"I'll be back once I figure out what it is I can do to help you," Hotch followed Dave out and a few seconds later Derek slowly walked in.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Come here," she patted the spot next to her and he climbed onto the bed beside her. "I'm still kind of mad at you."

"I understand,"

"But if you were the one that was taken and I had to do it all on my own, I don't know if I would handle it well either."

"So what now?"

"Hotch is figuring out a way to help us both." She laid her head against him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "So for now, just know that I love you. I have from the moment I met you and I always will."

"I love you too," he softly placed a kiss to her forehead. "Always have, always will."

"I'm sorry about earlier when I just screamed at you about my nightmare,"

"It's ok," they lay down on the bed facing each other.

"I wanted to tell you about it, just not in that angry way. I want to tell you about all of it, but-"

"Tell me or don't tell me. It doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to push you away because I'm pushing too hard."

"You're not pushing too hard,"

"Do you want to talk about it then?"

"Do you have any questions?"

"Well who was the dominant one?"

"Brody thought he was in charge," she told him. "But Daniel was the one that kept him in check. He made sure his brother didn't get too out of control."

"And they drugged you?"

"Only that first day," she could feel the tears streaming down her face. "It was to get me to comply with them."

"So you were aware of everything from then on?"

"For the most part. Sometimes it was like someone else was experiencing it. Like I removed myself from my body until it was over."

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl." He wiped her tears away.

"Don't you start blaming yourself again-"

"I'm not," he assured her. "I'm just sorry that all this happened to you."

"I'm here with you again," she smiled.

"Yes you are," he smiled back.

"Well-Do-Do you want to hear more?"

"Only if you want to tell me. There's no pressure."

"I want to tell you."

"Ok," he took her hand and squeezed it as she started talking.

"I think it was the second day of my captivity. Well second day after I woke up…"

* * *

 _She slowly came to as she felt herself rocking back and forth. She felt hands roaming her body as she felt immense pain. She carefully opened her eyes to slits and she could make out Brody in between her legs as Daniel was just walking into the room._

 _Daniel smirked when he walked into the room and saw Brody pounding into the flesh spread out before him. Penelope's wrists were secured to the bedposts again as she had her eyes closed. Brody had his hands under her bringing her up to meet his every thrust._

 _"You do know that she passed out right?" Daniel chuckled.  
_

 _"Hold on," Brody stilled and screamed out as he spilled inside of her. "Yes I know that she passed out on me."  
_

 _"So how is she today?"  
_

 _"Damn good," he pulled out of her and pulled his pants back on._

 _"_ _I get her for the rest of the night." Daniel told him. "You had her all day."_

 _"Fine," Brody grumbled. "I worked up quite an appetite just now."_

 _"I'm on it," Daniel went to the bed and started slapping her face. "Wake up Slut!"_

 _"Mmm," she let out a moan, hoping that if she just pretended to be sleeping that they would just leave her alone._

 _"Now," No such luck, she thought as she felt pain erupt as one of her nipples were pinched and twisted between his thumb and forefinger._

 _"Aahh!" She screamed out as her eyes shot open. "No! Please no more!"_

 _"Relax," Daniel covered the same nipple with his mouth and sucked on it for a bit.  
_

 _"You have a job to do right now," Brody unlocked the cuffs and pulled her up forcefully. "We're hungry and you're going to cook for us."  
_

 _"Can I take a shower first or maybe just clean up a little?" She asked softly.  
_

 _"I think that will be fine," Daniel told her. "But I'll be right out here in case you decide to pull something."  
_

 _"I can't see. I won't do anything."  
_

 _"Good," he pulled her off the bed and led her across the hall. "Towels are in the cabinet. Everything else is in the shower. Don't take too long or I might decide to join you."_

 _"Thank you," Penelope told him before he closed the door._

 _Penelope had come to the conclusion that out of the two of them, Daniel was the less threatening one. As much as he tried to pull off the bad-ass routine, he was more gentle with her. Even while they were forcing her to do those unspeakable acts the day before. She also came to the conclusion that she had to seem like she was being compliant or they would punish her worse than they did the night before when she didn't cooperate with them; or they might even eventually kill her._

 _Penelope stepped inside the shower and turned on the water. The tears streamed down her face as she started scrubbing harshly at her skin. The pounding on the door startled her._

 _"Five more minutes or I'm coming in there!"  
_

 _She quickly finished rinsing off and turned off the water. She patted herself dry as she realized that she didn't have any clothes to change into. Was she just expected to walk around naked while she was being held there? She wrapped the towel around her tightly and slowly opened the door.  
_

 _"That's a nice look for you," Daniel smirked at her attire.  
_

 _"Do I get anything to wear?" She asked.  
_

 _"I have something for you," he led her back into the bedroom where an outfit was laying out on top of the bed.  
_

 _"I-" she started.  
_

 _"That's all you get. And it may be tight for you but that's how we want it."_

 _She nodded as she slipped on the tight skirt and even tighter blouse with no bra or panties. The blouse was so tight that she had to leave the top two buttons undone._

 _"Come here," Daniel approached her with a set of handcuffs._

 _"What?" she gasped. "I won't do anything, I promise."_

 _"We can't trust you just yet." he connected her wrists in front of her and pushed her out of the room in front of him._

 _They walked down a narrow hallway and into a small room that reeked of alcohol and moldy food. She heard Brody in the next room yelling at whatever was playing on the TV. Daniel fastened a length of chain around one of her ankles that led to the refrigerator and was attached to the door handle. He took the cuffs off her wrists and she stood waiting for instructions while he rummaged around in what she assumed was the pantry._

 _"This is what you're going to make for us," he told her as he placed a bag of rice down and got some raw chicken from the refrigerator. "Don't even think about trying to poison us."_

 _"I won't." she said softly._

 _"And I will be checking in on you,"_

 _"I-I need something to cut the chicken with," she told him. "Unless you just want baked chicken."_

 _"Make it however you want," Daniel opened a drawer and handed her a small knife. "Remember, don't try anything."_

 _She nodded as he left the room and she got to work. She let the burners on the stove warm up as she started cutting up the chicken. She fried up the chicken and steamed the rice as she tried to ignore the presence watching her every move from the doorway._

 _"How's it going?" Daniel went up to her._

 _"Just finished," she responded as she felt him wrap his arms around her and start to suckle at her neck._

 _"Good," he got some plates down and he placed them on the small table in the room as she brought the food over. "It looks good. You did a good job."_

 _"Thank you," she said softly._

 _"I'll get Brody." he connected one of her wrists to a metal bar that was positioned under the counter and left the room._

 _The two brothers came back into the room and sat at the table as they shoveled the meal into their mouths. Brody watched her the whole time as he thought about plundering her again._

 _"Are you hungry?" Daniel looked back at her and she nodded as she kept her head down._

 _He got up and released her wrist as he led her over to the table and pushed her into one of the chairs._

 _"Here," he pushed the plate towards her and she slowly took a bite of the rice._

 _"Why aren't you eating the chicken?" Brody demanded after watching her for five minutes._

 _"Brody calm down," Daniel warned._

 _"Did you do something to it?" Brody spat._

 _"I don't eat meat," she mumbled._

 _"What?"_

 _"I-I'm a vegetarian," she said softly._

 _"Leave," Daniel looked at his brother._

 _"What?"_

 _"I get her tonight remember? You don't need to be here." he told him._

 _Penelope silently watched the two of them stare each other down until Brody pushed back from the table and stormed out of the house._

 _"Sorry about him," Daniel sat across from her. "He's always had a temper."_

 _She remained silent as she finished off the rice on the plate and he pulled her up out of the chair. He watched as she washed up the dishes and put them away. He then fastened the cuffs to her wrists again before taking the chain off her ankle. He started to lead her back down the hall into the bedroom and proceeded to remove the cuffs. She stood silently as she watched him remove his clothes and lay back on the bed ._

 _"Get undressed and join me," he commanded._

 _She silently removed the blouse and skirt and got onto the bed with him. He pulled her to sit on his lap as he started to play with her breasts. She closed her eyes as he started sucking on her neck. She knew how this would end; how it always ended the night before whenever he got her to himself._

 _He moved her so that she was propped up by the pillows as he started sucking on her nipples one at a time. The whole time, he would run his hands up her inner thighs. Finally he situated himself between her legs and shoved himself inside her. She cried out the whole time, hoping that Derek and the team were close to finding her._

* * *

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Derek pulled her tighter.

"It got worse," she said softly. "So much worse."

"It kind of sounds like Daniel had feelings for you. Like he was protecting you from Brody."

"Maybe he did at first," she told him. "But as the weeks and months and years went on, he got almost as bad as his brother."

"I don't need to hear anymore," Derek assured her. "Not right now."

"As long as you'll always be there to listen,"

"Always," he assured her as they both drifted off.

* * *

Fran and Dave watched from the hall as the two of them calmly talked to each other as they snuggled with each other on the bed.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" she asked her husband.

"I think they'll be fine," he assured her. "They have each other. That's all they've ever needed."

"I just want to get her out of here and take them all home and never let them leave my sight."

"You can't keep them in the hospital bubble forever," Dave held her tightly. "She is going to have to face the outside world eventually."

"I know," Fran sighed as she realized that the two of them had fallen asleep.

The two of them turned and walked back down the hall to rejoin the others.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. Will try to have another chapter for all of you soon. PLZ R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Another update for all of you before I have to go to work. I look forward to all the reviews when I get home. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Penelope slowly opened her eyes as she glanced around the bland room. Expecting to find Derek still with her, she was surprised to see the empty space where he had been sleeping next to her. She started to sit up as she heard movement and a few moments later, she was enveloped in the comforting arms of her mother-in-law.

"Here you go," she was handed her glasses and slipped them on.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Where's Derek?"

"Hotch wanted to talk to him," she told her. "And I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You know about what. Are you still mad?"

"A little," she sighed. "But I love your son so I want us to work this out."

"I'm glad," Fran smiled at her. "Because I don't want to lose you from this family. And you're going to need everyone for support."

"I know,"

"So I hear you've been talking about your nightmares and what happened to you,"

"Only to Derek,"

"Good," Fran held her. "You need to let everything out. Starting now."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been holding everything in. Maybe you thought that we don't want to hear about it because we don't know how to deal with it." Fran looked at her. "But you need to stop worrying about others and worry about yourself. Just let it out. Take all the time you need."

Fran held onto Penelope tightly as they both were quiet for the next several minutes. Suddenly she felt her shaking in her arms and looked down and saw the tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok," Fran started to rock her. "Just let it all out."

"I'm just tired," Penelope choked out.

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of being the strong one," she revealed. "For the past six years, I took it upon myself to look after all those girls that kept arriving and protecting those kids from the sadistic whims of our captors. And I know Mason knew what was happening. He saw some of it. He walked in on it. I just want to be the one that's taken care of and protected now."

"We want to do that for you now," Fran told her. "You just have to let us."

"Baby Girl?" the voice from the doorway startled them. "What's the matter?"

"Come here," Fran demanded and Derek walked to them and took over his mom's spot. "I just made her stop bottling everything up. Sometimes you just need a big cry to get it all out in the open."

"It's ok," Derek held onto Penelope tightly. "Talk to me."

"Tell him," Fran commanded. "It's the only way that you two can start the healing process. Lay it all out in front of you."

"I don't want to be the strong one anymore," Penelope gasped. "I want to be the one that's taken care of."

"And I want to take care of you," Derek assured her. "You and the kids."

"You should probably look into getting Mason and Liam into some counseling as well," Fran told him. "Mason especially."

"Why Mason especially?"

"He-He witnessed it," Penelope told him. "He walked in-on some things."

"Oh," Derek sighed. "We'll look into some family counselors when we get back home."

"When can I go home?"

"That's what I was coming in here to tell you," Derek looked down at her. "Molly just told us that the doctor signed off on your release. You can get checked out tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really," Derek smiled at her. "Hotch said we'll spend the rest of tomorrow in the hotel, then we'll all leave the next morning on the jet."

"That's the best news ever," Fran smiled at them. "I am going to give you another hour to do what you have to do. Then Derek, you are going to watch the kids. While Penelope has some much-needed girl time with JJ and Emily."

"And you and the girls too." Penelope said.

"Absolutely," Fran smiled. "Now you two really talk and I'll be out in the hall."

"Thanks Mama," Derek told her and she nodded as she left the room.

"She was right," Penelope said softly.

"About what?" Derek looked at her.

"I do feel better. Finally being able to let it out-crying it out helped."

"Good," Derek held her tightly. "We need to make a promise to each other."

"What kind of promise?"

"We need to promise each other that we will express ourselves better. Whatever we're feeling, we have to let the other person in. Even if we have to scream it at each other."

"No screaming around the kids," she told him.

"That's the only exception."

"It's a deal," she smiled at him as she cuddled into him more and he tightened his hold on her.

* * *

An hour later, Derek came out to everyone and they looked up at him. He looked like he had been through the ringer.

"How'd it go?" Fran asked.

"Good," he smiled at her. "She's ready for all of you. She also wants Jessica to join you guys."

"What?" Jessica looked up as she was watching over the kids as they had some snacks in the corner of the room.

"She says you deserve some downtime after watching all these kids for us. Especially since you didn't know that you would be gaining three more kids when you arrived here."

"That's true," Emily looked at her. "Come enjoy some girl time and get pampered."

"All right," all the girls walked out of the room and Derek sat across from Hotch.

"So Fran let something slip," Dave looked at him. "Penelope told her that Mason witnessed some things?"

"She told me that he walked in on it a few times," Derek sighed.

"That kid must have been confused as hell," they all turned to watch Mason and Liam coloring. "He is resilient though."

"That he is," Derek nodded.

"He's like his parents," Reid commented and Derek smiled at him. "So did you tell her that she could get out of here tomorrow?"

"Yes," Derek smiled even more. "She was so happy when I told her. I can't wait."

* * *

Penelope sat up on her bed as the door opened and JJ and Emily came in first as they placed a few bags down in front of her. They were followed in by Fran, Desiree, Sarah and finally Jessica.

"Hey," she smiled at them. "What are we doing?"

"First things first," Emily handed her a smaller bag.

"We bring you technology," JJ added.

"What-" Penelope opened it up and saw a cell phone. "Is this a smart phone?"

"It has already been activated," JJ told her. "Derek added some apps that he thought you would like and he was able to retrieve the pictures from your old phone."

"How did he manage that?" Penelope scrolled through the photos of Bella as a baby. "That phone has been smashed for years."

"He got one of the other techs in Quantico to help him."

"Kevin?"

"No," Emily shook her head. "Derek and Kevin do not communicate unless it's with fists."

"Why? What happened while I was gone?"

"Kevin got a little vicious," Fran told her. "Their last confrontation wound up getting Kevin banned from the BAU floor."

"Why?"

"Well he was taunting Derek," Emily told her. "I witnessed some of it. I went to stop it when I saw Derek getting worked up. I walked up to them when I heard Kevin tell him that what he was going through was some kind of karmic payback."

"He still thinks that Derek stole me from him?" Penelope sighed. "We were broken up for over a year before we even went out on our first date."

"That man is delusional," Fran told her. "Let's not worry about him right now."

"Right now is time for pampering," Desiree told her as she brought over a bag of nail polish. "We got all kinds of shades, so pick one."

"This one looks interesting," Penelope picked out a bottle that looked like candy apple.

"We pamper you, so…." JJ pulled the rolling table over to them and opened the bottle. "When we get you back home, we are taking you out for a girls day and we are all getting a mani/pedi."

"Sounds good," Penelope smiled. "But we need to take Bella with us."

"Of course," Emily told her. "That girl loves the salon. I mean, she is your daughter after all."

"My girly girl and tomboy, I hear."

"Oh god."JJ rolled her eyes. "I constantly find her trying to 'take down' Henry and Jack. Which she totally can."

"It's not like you guys stop her," Fran said.

"It's a lesson for them. If they get older and they're mean to girls, that's what we'll do to them."

"My nephews will be perfect gentlmen," Penelope told them.

"Right,"

"Spencer always was," Penelope looked at JJ. "You can bet that he'll pass that onto his son."

"But Jack has Aaron for a father," Emily said. "And trust me when I tell you that he's not always a gentleman."

"Something I did not want to know about my boss," JJ groaned.

"I think I feel bad for you with your boys," Emily looked at Penelope.

"Derek was definitely no boy scout." JJ glanced at Fran and the girls. "No offense."

"We are well aware that he was far from innocent," Sarah said. "It took mom knocking some sense into him."

"Literally," Desiree added. "She smacked him on the head so hard we figured he'd be seeing stars for a week."

"He deserved it," Fran told them. "And besides, if I didn't do that I wouldn't have my other amazing daughter here."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at her. "And I have a mom again, who I know will always be there when I need her."

"You got that right," Fran hugged her tightly. "I always will. Just like I'm there for all my kids."

Everyone continued with the manicures as they continued to talk about their kids and all their antics.

* * *

Derek slowly opened the door to Penelope's room and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Bella, Mason and Liam were all crowded on Penelope's lap as she read to them out of a nursery rhyme book. Spohia was situated in between her legs as she started to wiggle around.

"Hey," he greeted them.

"Hey," Penelope smiled up at him.

"Nana Fran is on her way with some lunch for all of you," Derek told them. "So Auntie JJ is waiting out in the hall to take you back to the waiting room."

"I want to eat with Mommy," Bella pouted.

"I want that too," Penelope looked at her. "But I have one more appointment before I get to leave tomorrow."

"And Uncle Aaron wants to talk to us in private," Derek told her.

"Can Auntie JJ continue reading to us?" Mason asked.

"Absolutely," Penelope told him. "You guys be good for everyone ok?"

"We will," Derek picked up Sophia and helped the other three off the bed.

JJ stood out in the hall waiting for the kids and took Sophia in her arms as the other three followed. Derek went back into the room and joined Penelope on the bed and she sighed contently.

"What appointment do you have?" he looked at her.

"With Charlotte," she told him. "I asked for one more private session."

"But she said you were coping fine,"

"I know, I just want to talk to her. See what she suggests as my next step when we get back home."

"I understand," Derek said as the door opened and Hotch came in with a set of papers in his hands. "Uh, what's that?"

"Contracts," he slid one to each of them. "You both need to sign one."

"What does it say?" Penelope asked.

"Basically, that you agree to attend whatever programs I find for you," Hotch told them. "That you will attend them regularly. And that the first month you're home, you will be escorted to each one by another member of the team or Fran or Desiree or Sarah."

"That last stipulation is for me isn't it?" Derek looked at him.

"Yes it is," Hotch stated firmly. "You both are assets to this team. We want to see you both back at the BAU. If you don't agree to this, then I will recommend your terminations."

"What?" Penelope gasped.

"We all care about the both of you," Hotch told them. "So we want you guys to get better so that you can be functioning at work. The director agrees with my assessment and he will not sign off on your return until he gets an assessment from a therapist."

"Ok," Penelope signed her copy and glanced over at Derek, who was still reading through his. "Sign it."

"Huh?" he looked over at her.

"Sign it," she said firmly. "I trust Hotch and I don't want the kids to have to witness things that they shouldn't have to. Not anymore."

"Got it," he quickly scribbled his name and they handed the contracts back to Hotch. "What kind of schedule are we looking at here?"

"I still need to finalize things," Hotch told them. "But the day we're all supposed to head back to Virginia, I'm going to need to see you both on the jet about an hour before we all leave."

"Understood,"

"Lunch!" Fran came in with a couple bags from a local deli.

"How are the kids?" Derek asked.

"They're fine," She assured them. "Just enjoy your lunch and we'll let you know when Charlotte gets here."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled as she was left alone with Derek. "This will be good for us."

"What?"

"All those sessions and meetings,"

"I know," he sighed. "I'm just worried that we won't be able to keep up with everything. We'll be on our own with all four kids as well. We are going to be exhausted."

"Maybe at first," she nodded. "But I think once we get used to everything, it will be like a routine for us."

"And school will be starting soon,"

"We'll make it work. We have to."

"Yeah, I know." They started to eat their lunch in silence.

* * *

 _Penelope found herself up on her knees facing towards the headboard. She was resting forward on her arms with her head down. She yelped as she felt the sting of the belt on her cheeks as he moved inside her. She moved back against him and he reached forward to tweak her nipples._

 _"Good slut," he whispered in her ear and she shuddered at his voice._

 _"What's going on?" She heard a voice ask from the doorway._

 _"Training," he grunted._

 _"We should've left ten minutes ago for this job."_

 _"I can't help getting delayed when there's someone here to take care of my every need."_

 _"Brody!"_

 _"Fine!" he sped up his movements as he smacked her ass with his open palm. "Go faster slut!"_

 _She rocked along with him as he kept in movement with his smacks to her rear end. He stilled and shot into her as they both screamed out. He pulled out of her and she collapsed on the bed. She felt herself being pulled off the bed and led across the hall into the bathroom._

 _"Clean yourself up. Quickly!"_

 _After taking a quick shower she was taken back to the bedroom and shown an outfit to put on: a pair of panties and a bra. Once she had them on, she was situated on the bed sitting upright and leaning back against the headboard. Her ankles were secured to the posts as her wrists were secured together behind her back and latched onto the post. A gag was shoved in her mouth and tied securely behind her head._

 _"We'll be back," they told her before walking out and she heard the old truck start up and pull away._

 _This was how she was woken up every morning. She was pulled harshly out of her sleep and made to go through her 'training'. Which basically consisted of them showing her why she had to please their every whim whenever they demanded it. The only thing that kept her going was thoughts of getting back to Derek and Bella. Those were her only thoughts._

 _She had lost track of the days and nights, but she knew that she had to have been there for more than a month now. As the days and nights went on, Daniel got almost as bad as his brother. At times, she thought that maybe he actually believed that they were in some kind of a relationship. At other times, he became so enraged that he punished her so severely that she could barely move for days. But of course she had to because at least one of them was always 'training' her at least twice a day._

 _She was awoken when she heard the door open and laughter coming towards her. They must've been gone all day because all she saw was the darkness peeking through the closed window curtains. She blinked her eyes rapidly as the overhead light was flipped on and they both stood in the doorway._

 _"She's awake," Brody smiled at her. "Let's get this party started."_

 _The gag was pulled from her mouth and all the restraints were removed as she was stood up on shaking legs. She was taken to the bathroom and shoved in forcefully._

 _"Take care of your business and come back to the bedroom." he commanded._

 _She quickly used the toilet and went back to where they were waiting for her. Daniel was situated on the bed as he lay back against the headboard while Brody was standing at the foot of the bed. They were both naked._

 _"Strip," Brody commanded and she removed the bra and panties. "On the bed."_

 _She slowly climbed onto the bed and Daniel pulled her to him with her back facing him. He lifted her up and impaled her on him. She cried out as he reached around to play with her nipples. She watched as Brody joined them on the bed and gasped as he shoved himself inside her as well. The tears streamed down her face as she was plundered at both ends at the same time. Brody's mouth covered hers as he shoved his tongue in. She was tempted to just bite down, but she knew that she would be punished for that so she relaxed and allowed him to explore her mouth. They both came into her at the same time and she collapsed against Brody as Daniel pulled out of her._

 _"Feel like going again?" Brody was still inside her._

 _"Yes," she gave the answer she knew he wanted; the answer she was trained to give._

 _"I'll be in the kitchen," Daniel left and Brody situated them so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she wrapped her legs around him tightly._

 _He started moving inside her and she gripped his shoulders with her hands firmly so that she wouldn't fall. He lay back on the bed taking her with him as he started to move inside her. He took a nipple in her mouth and sucked as she opened her legs more. He moaned against her as he released into her again. She remained where she was with him still inside her as he continued to suck on her nipple._

 _"So damn good," he moaned as he finally pulled out of her and stood up. "Be ready for some more training tomorrow. Bright and early."_

 _She waited while he connected the restraints again and turned out the lights, leaving her in the darkness. She closed her eyes and thought of what she thought about every night before she drifted off; her family._

* * *

Penelope finished telling Charlotte about one of her memories from that place as she silently took notes.

"I-I can't tell Derek about that one," She confessed. "I don't think I should."

"And why do you think that?"

"He barely got through the others that I told him, and this one is so much worse. It just kept getting worse the longer I stayed there."

"Your husband seems to want to be there for you through everything."

"He does," Penelope nodded. "He's been so great."

"So what's the problem?"

"I want to eventually become-intimate-with him again. And I think if he knows all the gory details that he wouldn't want to come near me ever again."

"You know there's no timeline for you to be ready to have relations with your husband. It will happen when you're ready."

"I know," Penelope sighed. "I just…."

"You will be fine," Charlotte assured her. "It's going to be rough the first couple of months at least, but you will get it back eventually."

"You think so?"

"If you both want it bad enough, then it will happen."

* * *

Derek came back into the room with Sophia once he saw Charlotte leave. Penelope sat up on the bed and smiled at the two of them as Derek placed Sophia in her arms as she started to squirm.

"I'll fix her a bottle," he told her as he walked over to get a clean bottle and opened the container of formula.

"Where are the other three?" she asked him.

"JJ and Reid took all the kids down to the cafeteria," he told her as he brought the bottle over to her. "Apparently, they're serving ice cream and smoothies right about now."

"They better bring me back a smoothie,"

"I already told them that," he smiled at her. "So how did the session go?"

"Good," she smiled at him. "She says that we have a rough road ahead of us, but that we will eventually get back to what we once had."

"I didn't need a shrink to tell me that," Derek told her.

"Well I kind of needed some reassurance," she started to burp Sophia. "But I am in this for the long haul. No matter what happens or what we find out along the way."

"Always and forever," he told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Always and forever," she repeated as they smiled down at a peaceful Sophia.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you all liked this. I will be working on the next chapter for Dreaming Of Home this week and will hopefully get that out to you very soon. PLZ R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Another update for you guys. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _"Come on slut!" Brody smacked her ass with the belt as she was positioned above him. "Faster!"  
_

 _She moved up and down on him as she felt him moving up inside her. He continued to whip her as she tried to keep up the pace. He held her in place as he released inside her and she collapsed on top of him.  
_

 _"Up!" he commanded and she rolled off him as he got up off the bed. "On your knees!"  
_

 _She got up into position as she saw Daniel coming in. He walked behind her and she grasped the bedpost as he climbed up behind her. He slammed into her as Brody watched from the corner.  
_

 _"Faster!" Daniel smacked her ass and she moved back against him. "I said faster!"  
_

 _"I'm sorry!" she cried out as he pulled her up by her hair.  
_

 _"I don't care if you're sorry, just move!"  
_

 _She sped up her movements until he finally released inside her. He got off the bed as she remained in position.  
_

 _"Wait a minute," Brody got up from the chair he was occupying. "Come here."  
_

 _She slowly got up off the bed and went to stand before him. He reached out a hand and touched her stomach as she flinched away from him.  
_

 _"She's gaining weight," Brody looked at his brother. "But only on her stomach."  
_

 _"Are you pregnant?" Daniel asked.  
_

 _"Y-Yes," she said softly.  
_

 _"Why didn't you tell us?"  
_

 _"I thought you would be mad."  
_

 _"Why would we be mad?" Brody smiled. "It's something else to hold over that unworthy husband of yours."  
_

 _"How far along do you think you are?" Daniel asked.  
_

 _"Maybe five months," she told him.  
_

 _"We must've knocked her up when we first met her." Brody smirked.  
_

 _"You know we can't be rough with her starting in a couple months." Daniel told him.  
_

 _"We can still do other things," he smiled. "And we can start again after the baby is born."  
_

 _"She's going to need time to heal. And we don't know how to deliver a baby here."  
_

 _"I have an idea," Brody took her back to the bed and put the restraints back on her. "We'll be back."  
_

 _Penelope closed her eyes and let the tears fall as she heard them leave. It wasn't their baby. It was her baby with Derek. She knew it just a couple weeks after she was taken, but didn't say anything afraid that they would try to end the pregnancy. She knew that they would find out eventually. Especially when she gave birth and the baby came out with a darker complexion than them._

 _"It's ok," she looked down at her stomach. "I'm going to protect you. I promise."_

* * *

Penelope's eyes shot open as she looked around the room. She sighed with relief when she saw her family sleeping soundly around her. She curled into a tight ball as she felt the bed dip and the familiar arms wrapped around her.

"Want to talk about it?" Derek's quiet voice whispered into the stillness.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"I'm here,"

"It was-when they realized that I was pregnant-with Mason."

"Ok,"

"They saw I was gaining weight," she turned over to face him. "I lied about how far along I was. They assumed the baby was one of theirs, but I knew that it was yours."

"Do you think they would've tried to kill Mason if you told them the truth?"

"I know they would've. When I confirmed that I was pregnant, they said that it was something else to hold over your head."

"It's ok," he held her. "You're out of that place and the kids are safe."

"I know," she whispered. "I always felt safe with you."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "Despite everything that has come out about our time away from each other, I know that you'll always do everything to protect the people that you love."

"I'm going to try my hardest to become the man that you deserve again."

"You already are," she smiled at him. "You're just a little lost at the moment."

"That's a polite way of saying that I'm a total screw up," he sighed.

"Stop it," she rested her head against his chest. "We will get back what we lost."

"Ok,"

"Mommy," they looked and saw Bella walking towards the bed.

"Bathroom?" Penelope smiled at her and she nodded.

"I'll take her," Derek started to get up.

"No, I want mommy!" Bella stated.

"It's ok, I'll take you." Penelope climbed out of bed. "We don't want to wake your brothers and sister."

"Too late," Derek got up as Sophia started to cry. "I got her."

Penelope took Bella into the bathroom and waited with her while she finished up. They walked back out as they saw that Mason and Liam were sitting up from where they had been sleeping as Derek walked the floor with Sophia.

"I need a bottle," Derek looked back at them. "Everytime I try to put her down to make one, she screams her head off."

"I'll get it," Penelope went to go make one up as Bella went to her brothers.

"Sissy loud," Liam yawned.

"She's just hungry," Penelope gave the bottle to Derek and he went to sit on the bed with her. "Hopefully when we get to the house, you won't hear her everytime she wakes up. I hope you guys have your own rooms."

"That's the plan," Derek smiled. "Though I was thinking that Mason and Liam could share a room since they both have said that they wanted bunk beds."

"That's a good idea," she smiled at him.

Penelope picked up Liam and went to join Derek on the bed as Bella and Mason followed. They all crowded onto the bed as Sophia finished her bottle and Derek lifted her up to burp her.

"Aahh togetherness," he sighed as they all snuggled together on the bed.

"You know you love it," Penelope smiled at him.

"I really do," he smiled back. "But it's so early."

"But look, the sun's coming up." Bella pointed out the window. "Mommy likes watching the sun come up too."

"I know," Derek smiled. "I remember her dragging me out of bed after a very long case because we had to watch it together."

"Well we did," she smiled at him.

"I never minded," Derek told her. "But this bed is way too small for all of us."

"Well hopefully, the one at the hotel is much bigger."

"I don't know. I've spent all my time here with all of you."

"I'm glad you did," she smiled at him.

"You're all up early," the door opened and Molly came into them.

"Sophia woke them all up," Penelope smiled at her. "So what's the earliest that I can get out of here?"

"As early as you want," Molly told her. "I'll go get the release forms."

"Oh wait," Penelope looked around. "I don't have any clothes here."

"Courtesy of my mom and sisters," Derek brought a duffle bag over. "They knew you'd want to leave as soon as you got up this morning."

"And here we are," the door opened and Fran came in followed by Dave, Sarah and Desiree. "We came to help you pack up everything and get it back to the hotel."

"Nana!" Mason leaped into her arms and she just barely caught him.

"Good morning, little one." She smiled at him.

"Me and your sisters will be leaving today," Dave told them. "The things we sent out should be arriving at your house soon and we want to get it all ready for when you arrive."

"Thank you," Derek smiled at them. "Where are the others?"

"Still sleeping," Fran told them. "We figured it'd be easier to sneak you out of here without the big crowd."

"The media still surrounding the hospital?"

"They know that everyone will be getting released soon, so it's getting worse."

"I guess I should get used to that," Penelope sighed.

"It will eventually go away," Derek told her. "Now you go ahead and get changed and I'll sign the paperwork."

"You got it," Penelope climbed off the bed and took the bag into the bathroom.

Molly returned with the paperwork for Derek to sign and a couple bags of prescriptions. Derek scribbled his signature on the paperwork and handed it back to Molly.

"I wasn't sure if you've seen Penelope's back yet," Molly looked at him.

"No," he shook his head. "She's not comfortable showing anyone yet."

"Well she'll have to eventually," Molly handed him the prescription bags. "These are antibiotics and some salve to help her back heal. It will eventually, but she needs to apply the salve at least once a day. Maybe more if it's really hurting."

"Ok," Derek finished packing up everything as the bathroom door opened and Penelope came out all ready to go. "That was fast."

"I decided to wait until we got back to the hotel to take a shower," she told him. "I am just so ready to get out of here."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled at her.

"Dave went to go pull the cars around," Fran told them. "With Sarah's help."

"So can I go yet?" Penelope asked.

"Almost," Fran told her as Molly came back in pushing a wheelchair.

"Really?"

"Non-negotiable," Derek told her and she reluctantly sat down in it.

They all started out of the room as Desiree and Fran carried all their things out of the room. Bella, Mason and Liam all sat on Penelope's lap as Molly pushed her down the hall while Derek carried Sophia. Molly took them to a back part of the hospital that was hardly used anymore and they all crowded into the employee elevator. They got off on the ground floor and Molly took them to a back door and peered outside before pushing Penelope out.

Dave and Sarah were waiting in two SUVs and got out to help them get everything into the cars. Once all the kids were secured, Penelope slowly climbed into the front passenger seat as she smiled at Molly.

"Thank you," she told her. "For everything."

"You just get better," Molly hugged her. "And let people into that head of yours."

"We'll miss you Aunt Molly," Derek told her. "Stay in touch please?"

"You can't get rid of me that easy." She smiled at them. "Just take care of each other."

"Will do," Derek started up the car and the two vehicles pulled away from the hospital.

Derek and Penelope and the kids arrived at the hotel first because Fran had to drop off Dave and the girls at the airstrip. Derek parked in the back of the hotel and they all climbed out of the car. Derek carried Sophia's carrier and held Bella's hand while Penelope carried Liam and held Mason's hand. They reached the top floor and Derek took out the key card that Dave had given him before they had left the hospital.

"Wow!" Mason exclaimed as they all walked inside the huge room.

"Go exploring," Derek smiled at them. "Stay away from the mini-fridge."

Bella, Mason and Liam ran into the room and immediately started jumping on the huge king-size bed as Derek set up the play pen for Sophia.

"Be careful!" Penelope told them as she started to go into the bathroom. "I'm going to take that shower I've been wanting."

"Call if you need anything," Derek told her.

"I will Hot Stuff," she told him before closing the door behind her.

Derek stopped in his tracks, in the middle of getting Sophia settled. Did she really just call him hot Stuff? He had been longing to hear her use the crazy nicknames that they had come up with for each other while working all those long hours together. He smiled as he finished covering Sophia and went to go tend to the other kids.

Bella, Mason and Liam were now settled on the bed as they watched a movie that Derek had ordered for them. Derek hung up the room phone after ordering them all breakfast that would be arriving in a little while. He went to go check on Penelope and knocked softly on the door.

"Baby Girl, are you ok in there?"

"No," the door opened and she peered out at him. "I need help."

"You could've called for me," he told her as he saw that she was in her bathrobe.

It was obvious that she had just finished her shower since her hair was still damp. One side of the bathrobe was down off her shoulder as she held the salve in her hands.

"I can help you if you want me to," he said and she just nodded.

He followed her into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. Penelope started to shake as he approached her.

"It's ok," he held her in his arms. "I haven't seen them yet, but Molly told us it was pretty bad."

"They're just so ugly," she mumbled. "And it reminds me of being in that place."

"I know," he leaned back against the sink and kissed her cheek. "But they will eventually fade and it will all just be a bad memory."

"I know,"

"So will you let me help you?"

"Ok," she said softly and she silently handed him the salve.

Derek slowly and delicately pushed the bathrobe down to reveal more and more markings on her once perfect and flawless skin. He tried not to react as he slowly smoothed the salve over her back.

"It looks ugly," Penelope mumbled.

"Hearing about it and seeing it is very different," he said softly. "But you are still the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"Derek-"

"Every inch of you is perfect," he kissed her shoulder after he finished. "No matter what you may think. I love every single inch of you."

"Really?" she turned to look at him.

"Really," he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"We-we'd better get back out to the kids," she told him softly.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm pushing too fast."

"No," she shook her head. "You're being very supportive. I just want to be with my babies."

"You got it," he waited until she fixed her bathrobe and they both walked out of the bathroom.

They stepped into the bedroom and saw that the kids were eating their breakfast as Fran sat with them at the table.

"Ma? How'd you get in here?" Derek asked her.

"I'm in the adjoining room," she told them. "Bella came to get me when room service came knocking at the door."

"Sorry," Penelope told her. "I just needed Derek's help with something."

"No apologies," Fran told her. "I am here to help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you,"

"You deserve some pampering," Fran told her as she led her to the bed. "You get settled and I'll bring your breakfast over to you."

"No arguments here," Penelope smiled as she relaxed into the soft covers. "I am never leaving this bed."

"Better than the hospital?" Derek smiled at her.

"So much better," she sighed as Fran brought a couple plates over to her. "I'm surprised the others haven't tried to break the door down yet."

"They tried," Fran told them. "Jack and Henry wanted in, but I told them to give you a little bit of time."

"After breakfast, they are more than welcome in here." Penelope said as she dug into her food.

The rest of that day, Penelope spent being pampered by everyone else. All the kids were content just staying in their room as they played games or watched movies. When Bella found Frozen playing on TV, Jack and Henry immediately got down and went to play in another part of the room. Mason and Liam watched for a few minutes before calling it a 'girl movie' and joining Jack and Henry.

Penelope was content as she watched the movie with her daughter and smiled as she sang along to all of the songs. Derek joined them after awhile bringing Sophia with him. He smiled as he realized that he finally had his family back. He knew that it would still be a difficult road for all of them, but at least they all had each other.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you think? I hope you liked this. PLZ R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I updated the flashback scene in the previous chapter because I realized that some of it got cut out when I posted it. So here's another update for you guys. I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Penelope slowly sat up as she heard Derek's phone alarm go off. She glanced around the hotel room and saw all the kids still sleeping soundly as it was still dark out. Derek slowly sat up next to her and let out a big yawn. She smiled at him as he looked over at her.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

"Better than I have in a very long time," she smiled.

"You fell asleep before everyone else last night,"

"This bed is just so comfortable,"

"Come on," he got up and helped her out of bed. "We need to get ready. We have to meet Hotch at the jet in a little while."

"Ok," she went to her luggage as they started getting ready.

A little while later, Derek opened the adjoining door leading into where his mom was sleeping. He silently walked in and shook her.

"Ma," he whispered.

"What is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

"We're going to meet Hotch now," he told her. "I'm going to leave the door open so you can hear the kids when they start waking up."

"All right, good luck." She told him as he walked back out.

* * *

Derek and Penelope boarded the plane and saw Hotch already there and going through some papers.

"Sorry we're late," Derek told him as they slid into the seats across from him.

"My fault," Penelope said. "I wanted coffee."

"The good stuff," Derek added.

"It's all right," Hotch looked up at them. "I expected you to be a little late."

"So what's going on?" Penelope asked.

"Hold on," Hotch opened up his laptop.

Hotch opened up the video chat and clicked on one of the names on his contacts list. They waited a few moments before Dave's face popped up on the screen.

"They're here," Hotch told him as he turned the laptop. "So we can get started."

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Here's what's going to happen when we get back home," Hotch started. "Dave and Fran will continue to live with you guys."

"What-"

"It's a bit of a change going from being a single father of one child to having your wife back and adding three more kids into the mix. You're going to need help."

"He's right," Penelope looked at Derek. "It was easy in the hospital when we had everyone's help. I'm afraid if we try to do it all on our own, we're going to crash and burn."

"All right," Derek sighed.

"We will give you a couple days to have some private family time," Dave spoke up from the computer. "Then we'll invade your house."

"That will also be when all the meetings and sessions will start," Hotch handed them each a set of papers. "Those are the meetings that you are signed up for."

"This is a lot," Derek sighed as he looked through his schedule.

"Yours is a lot more jam-packed than Penelope's for obvious reasons,"

"Wait a minute," Penelope looked up from her schedule. "Couples counseling?"

"As a precaution," Hotch assured them. "I don't see any issues brewing with you guys right now, but I don't want anything happening because you didn't address any problems that may be at the surface."

"There's also family counseling?"

"Plus individual sessions for Bella, Mason and Liam." Hotch told them. "You are allowed to sit in on them though."

"This is so much," Penelope sighed. "We're barely going to have any free time to just spend it as a family."

"Not all of the meetings are everyday," Hotch told them. "Except for Derek's AA meetings. And I tried to keep your weekends free. You both definitely get your Sundays off."

"Does that mean that you and Ma will let us have some private time on our days off from the meetings?" Derek looked at the computer screen at Dave.

"That's the deal," Dave assured them.

"And how long will they be living with us?" Penelope asked.

"I'm going to leave that up to Dave to assess the situation," Hotch told them. "But I'd prefer it to be at least a year."

"A year?"

"You both signed the contracts," Hotch reminded them.

"That was us agreeing to attend the sessions," Derek told him. "It wasn't us agreeing to have house guests-"

"Compromise," Dave cut in. "I will agree to six months, take it or leave it."

"We'll take it," Penelope said.

"Fine," Derek sighed.

"How's it going there Dave?" Penelope asked.

"We have most everything finished," he told them. "I made a few more purchases and am attempting to put them together with the girls' help."

"Bunk beds for the boys?" Derek asked.

"The rooms will be done by the time you all arrive."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at him.

"Not a problem," Dave smiled at her.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone else started boarding the jet and trying to find room for everyone. Derek and Penelope smiled as all the kids ran onboard and looked around in awe.

"Mommy, daddy," Bella and Mason raced each other to where they were sitting.

"This is so cool," Mason climbed up on the empty seat that Hotch had just left.

"This is how daddy used to go to work," Derek smiled at him.

"She fell asleep on the way here," Fran helped get Sophia's car seat secured on the seat next to Penelope. "She ate just before we left so she should be good until we get back home."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at her.

"Juice and goldfish crackers for everyone," JJ handed them out to all the kids.

"I can't wait to get home," Penelope sighed as Bella climbed onto her lap. "Are you going to show us around town? I'm sure a lot of things have changed in the past six years."

"Maybe a few things," Derek smiled at her. "We'll do the tour tomorrow."

"Sounds good," she smiled as they all got settled in and the jet took off.

A few hours later, Penelope was being shaken awake as the jet was preparing to land. She opened her eyes and saw Derek standing over her as JJ and Emily helped get the kids all ready.

"We're home Baby Girl," Derek smiled at her.

"Home?" she slowly sat up.

"That's right," he helped her stand and everyone started filing off the plane.

Derek led them all to the car and started getting everyone situated. Penelope didn't think there would be enough room for all of them, but then Derek pressed a button and the third row seating popped up in the back. After Sophia's car seat was installed and all the booster seats were set up, they got all the kids loaded and secured.

"I'll meet you at your house," Fran told them. "I'll pick up some pizza on the way. Then after we have some lunch, we'll all get lost."

"Thank you," Penelope smiled at her as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Derek climbed into the driver's side and started the car as he looked back at car load of kids. He smiled as he turned back around and pulled away from the landing strip. Penelope watched out the window as she recognized a few of the old businesses through town.

"Don't worry, your favorite coffee place is still there," Derek told her.

"So much has changed," she glanced over at him.

"One thing hasn't changed," he squeezed her hand. "And that's our house."

"So you still live where we did before?"

"I was tempted to move, but there were too many memories."

"I can't wait to see it again," she smiled.

"I can't wait for you to see it either," he started. "What the heck?"

Derek started to slow down as he spotted a big crowd of people on his front lawn. Most of them he recognized from the local news affiliates.

"What's with the big crowd?" Penelope looked at him.

"That's our house," Derek drove past and took out his phone. "Someone must've tipped off the media about us coming back today."

"Who would do that?"

"I don't know," he pressed a button on his phone. "Dave, I can't get to the house."

"What are you talking about?" Dave answered him.

"I see news crews and reporters on the front lawn,"

"All right, just start circling the block. I'll call Hotch." Derek hung up the phone and looked back at the kids.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "Why are they at our house?"

"They're just very nosy people," Derek told her as his phone rang. "Yeah Dave?"

"They're only in the front," Dave told him. "We don't see any of them in the back. So if you come through the alley to the back door, we should be able to get you guys into the house."

"Got it," Derek hung up his phone again.

Derek pulled into the back alley and saw the back door opening. Desiree and Sarah came out to help get the kids inside and Derek and Penelope got all the bags. They all met up in the kitchen as Mason and Liam were just staring in awe at their new surroundings.

"This is huge," Mason said.

"Wait until you see your room," Sarah smiled at them.

"Come on. We'll show you." Desiree took Liam and they all started upstairs.

"I called Hotch," Dave pulled Derek and Penelope back away from the others. "He and JJ will handle it."

"How'd the media even find out?" Derek asked.

"We're not sure. The only ones who knew were this team and the rest of the bureau."

"Mommy, come see mine and Liam's room!" Mason called back to her. "It's so cool!"

"Coming," she followed behind him and walked into their new room. "Very cool."

It was painted a light blue color with decals of super heroes on the walls. There was a wooden bunk bed set and a blow up castle/ball pit in the corner.

"It's not quite finished," Sarah told them. "But at least we got the beds put together."

"We'll help you go through all the clothes and toys in a few days."

"We're making a playroom for all of them downstairs so that their rooms aren't overcrowded," Dave told them.

"You have to see the little princess' room," Desiree told them and led them all across the hall.

"It's beautiful," Penelope smiled.

The room was painted pink with a mahogany sleigh crib put together against the one wall. There was a ballerina mobile hanging above and it was just all girly.

"You all did a wonderful job," Derek told them.

"Your mom should be getting here with the pizza," Dave told them as they all started back downstairs. "I told her to park in the back."

"You know you're our princess too right?" Penelope took Bella's hand.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"There's room enough in this family for two princesses."

"Three," Bella corrected her. "Daddy always says that you're his princess."

"That's right, you are." Derek smiled at them. "You always will be."

"Whoa," Penelope spotted all the flower arrangements in the kitchen. "There are so many of them."

"Everyone from the bureau sent at least one," Dave told her. "They keep coming."

"What are those ones?" Penelope spotted a collection of at least a dozen arrangements sitting on the counter off to the side.

"I didn't think I should put those out. They're all from the same person."

"They're from him, aren't they?" a look came over Derek's face. "Lynch."

"Kevin sent all those?" Penelope asked and Dave slowly nodded. "Don't put them out. You can get rid of them."

"I will take care of it," Dave assured her.

"Actually, do you know anyone with a wood chipper?"

"I do actually,"

"Send them back to him after you put them through a wood chipper, along with the note that I will write."

"Diabolical," Derek smiled. "There's my Baby Girl."

"Lunch is served!" Fran came in, followed by Hotch and JJ. "And your unwanted guests have vacated the property."

Dave got out some plates and helped get the kids settled at the table. All the adults stood around the counter as they helped themselves to their own pizza.

"So how do you think the media found out that we were bringing them home today?" Derek asked.

"We're not sure yet," Hotch told them. "We kept it all quiet."

"Wait," Penelope gasped. "You said that the only people who knew were everyone at the bureau. And that's all, right?"

"What are you thinking?" Derek looked at her.

"Well…." She turned back to look at the flowers still on the counter.

"You think Lynch did it? Why would he stoop to that level?"

"I don't know how his mind works anymore."

"If we can prove that he did this, he will be suspended for sure." Hotch told her.

A couple hours later, everyone else left to go back to their places and Derek and Penelope were left on their own with all the kids. Derek went to get a bottle ready for Sophia and Penelope relished in the fact that she would be helping her kids get ready for bed.

Derek lay Sophia down in the bassinet that was set up in the master bedroom after he rocked her to sleep. He looked up as the door opened and Penelope came in with Mason and Liam in their pajamas, hair still damp from their baths.

"So apparently Bella takes showers now?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, for a couple years now." He told her as Mason and Liam climbed up on the bed. "I know you were looking forward to the bedtime routine with all of them."

"It's fine," she smiled. "As long as I get to read them all a story."

"That she has not grown out of," Derek assured her.

"I picked out a book," Bella came into them wearing her nightgown. "Daddy said you used to read it to me every night."

"Yes I did," Penelope smiled at her as they all crowded onto the bed.

"What book is it?" Mason asked.

"Goodnight Moon," Penelope told him as she opened up the book.

Derek smiled contently as he listened to his wife read their kids a bedtime story. It was a sight he had been longing to see for a very long time. Bella clung to her new-found mommy as Mason and Liam fought over having enough space to see the pages. When Penelope finished the story and closed the book, Derek got off the bed and they started to take the kids to their rooms.

"Here we go," Derek helped Mason climb onto the top bunk as Penelope got Liam settled in the bottom bunk. "There is no way that you can fall because of this guard rail here."

"Ok," he said softly.

"But if either of you need anything, you come across the hall and get us." Derek and Penelope took turns hugging and kissing them good night.

"I need a hug from sissy," Liam said as they were about to leave the room.

"Me too," Mason said.

Bella went back into their room and hugged each of her brothers as their parents smiled from the doorway. Bella ran back out as Derek flipped on the night light and turned off the overhead light.

"Good night, we love you." Penelope told them before closing their door, leaving it cracked open a little.

They went into Bella's room and did the same routine, except that Derek let Penelope tuck her into her canopy bed.

"I have missed so many bedtimes," Penelope smiled at her. "I hope that I don't miss anymore."

"I love you mommy," Bella smiled at her.

"I love you too," Penelope gave her a hug and a kiss. "Good night."

"Love you princess," Derek kissed her cheek. "If you need anything, come and get us."

"Ok," Bella turned onto her side as they walked out of her room.

Derek followed Penelope back into the master bedroom as he saw her hesitate. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in here?" he asked. "I can always sleep downstairs on the couch."

"No," she shook her head and turned to face him. "I want to share a bed with my husband, but-"

"Nothing but sleep will take place in this room until the time comes that you want to do something else. There is absolutely no pressure."

"Thank you," she smiled at him as they got ready for bed.

They were just climbing into bed when there was a soft knock on the door and it opened to reveal Mason. Liam was standing just behind his brother.

"What the matter?" Derek asked them.

"It's scary," Mason told him.

"What's scary?"

"Too dark," Liam mumbled.

"Didn't we turn on the night light?" Penelope looked at Derek.

"Yes we did," he told her.

"Is it because it's a new place?" Penelope looked at the boys and they nodded.

"Climb on up," Derek moved over to make room for them as there was another knock on the door.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Bella appeared in the doorway.

"What's the matter baby?" Penelope asked.

"I heard noises,"

"Come on," Penelope made more room.

"This is only for the first couple of nights," Derek told them as they all got comfortable. "You're all sleeping in your own beds after that."

"Good luck with that," Penelope smiled at him as he turned out the light.

"At least this is a big enough bed," Derek sighed. "I love my family."

"Love you daddy," three different voices answered back.

"Love you Hot Stuff," Penelope called.

"Love you all too," he double-checked to make sure that Sophia was still sleeping in her bassinet and got more comfortable on the bed as they all eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. Will be posting the next chapter of Dreaming Of Home in a little bit. PLZ R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: So I just realized that I hadn't updated this in over a month! I'm so sorry guys! It's been a little hard to write this and I had a slight case of writer's block in regards to this story. But I do hope that you like this update after having to wait for it for so long. PLZ R &R!**_

 _ **I would like to give a shout out to Karen LaManna for helping me to get back to writing this. Your review of my other story, Dreaming Of Home, was very appreciated. When I read it first thing this morning, it made me want to sit in front of my computer and not get up until I had at least a chapter written. Thankfully the baby I watch during the week slept a bit today so I was able to do just that. Thank you for the encouragement girl! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: See first chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Derek slowly awoke as he felt movement next to him and a heavy weight on his chest. He looked next to him and saw Penelope slowly sitting up as she tried to untangle herself from Mason. He looked down and saw Liam fast asleep on his chest as Clooney came in and jumped onto the bed with all of them.

"Where's Bella?" he asked Penelope as they all slowly sat up.

"Bathroom," she yawned. "She wants to show her brothers the park down the street today. I said we could go after breakfast. Take a picnic and invite the others."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled at her.

"What's for breakfast?" Bella came out of their bathroom.

"I'm not even sure if Dave and Sarah and Des went grocery shopping," Derek told them. "We may just end up having toast."

"I think I saw some cereal last night," Penelope told him as they all started downstairs and into the kitchen.

Penelope got all the kids settled at the table as Derek searched the pantry for some cereal. He brought back several bowls and spoons and juggled the gallon of milk as well as several boxes of cereal.

"Ok who wants what?" he asked them.

"Captain Crunch!" Mason announced.

"I want that too," Bella said.

"How about you Liam?" Derek looked at him and he shrugged.

"I'd go with Lucky Charms," Penelope told him as she made up a bottle for Sophia. "The more sugar it has, the better."

"Got it," Derek poured them their cereal and milk and placed the bowls in front of them as Penelope sat down with them and started feeding Sophia her bottle.

After they were all done eating, Derek and Penelope cleaned up the kitchen as Bella took her brothers to watch some morning cartoons with her. Clooney ran all around them, still getting used to all the new additions in the house. Penelope started packing up the diaper bag and a small back pack for the boys as Derek searched the house for the stroller that he knew the girls had bought for them in Chicago. After not finding it anywhere inside the house, he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Fran greeted him. "How's it going?"

"We were going to take them all to the park in a little bit."

"Good idea,"

"Can you ask Dave where they put the stroller? We can't find it in the house."

"Just a moment," he heard her put the phone down and have a whispered conversation before she came back on the line. "Check the garage. You should find the wagon in there as well."

"Thanks," he walked through the kitchen. "Do you guys want to meet us up at the park in a little bit?"

"Are you sure? What about your family time?"

"Pen wanted to invite you," he told her as he walked into the garage and spotted the stroller. "Give us a couple hours for our family time before you show up though. And call and invite the others."

"I'm on it," she assured him and he hung up the phone as Penelope came back downstairs with the kids' bags.

"Did you find it?"

"It's in the garage along with the wagon," he told her. "The boys can ride in the wagon and I guess Bella will have to walk."

"It's not that long of a walk from what I remember."

"Maybe about a mile," he told her. "All right guys! Time to get dressed!"

"Where are we going?" Mason asked.

"Bella wants to show you the park where she plays," Penelope smiled at him.

"Yay!" they all went upstairs to try to find them all something to wear.

* * *

A little while later, they were all walking through town on their way to the park. Derek was pushing the stroller where Sophia lay fast asleep, Bella was pulling her brothers in the wagon, and Penelope was walking in between them. They were walking slowly as Derek pointed out the businesses that Penelope wouldn't recognize and her favorite spots from before.

"Something wrong?" Derek looked over at her when he realized that she was being very quiet.

"Everyone is staring," she mumbled and Derek looked around and did indeed see everyone around them watching them and whispering.

"It might not be just because of you," he told her. "I have had a not-so-good reputation these last few years."

"But still-"

"In a few weeks, your story will be old news and they'll all move on to gossiping about something else."

"If you say so," she sighed as they came up to Penelope's favorite coffee shop.

"Can we stop and get smoothies?" Bella asked. "They're always so nice in there. They always told me stories about you mommy whenever Nana or Nono took me in there."

"Sure, let's go in." Penelope smiled at her and glanced over at Derek. "Same owner then?"

"Michelle still runs it," he told her as they parked the wagon and stroller by the bike rack and got all the kids out.

"Penelope!" she was immediately wrapped tightly in a pair of arms before she was let go. "Sorry, I should've warned you I was doing that."

"It's ok," she smiled at her. "I'm glad that some things didn't change. It's good to see you Michelle."

"You have no idea how much you were missed around here. I'm pretty sure our sales took a dive when you weren't here to get your coffee as much as you were."

"I was not that bad,"

"Yes you were," Derek spoke up.

"Derek," Michelle turned to him, smiling as he rocked the small bundle in his arms. "I heard about the kids."

"They're ours," Derek stated firmly. "Mine and Penelope's."

"Good for you,"

"This is Mason and Liam," Bella spoke up as she held both of their hands. "My new brothers."

"I bet the house is crowded now," Michelle smiled at her.

"I like it," Bella said. "It was too quiet before."

"Bella wanted to get a smoothie," Derek told Michelle.

"Would you boys like a smoothie too?" they slowly nodded. "Well we have peach and strawberry."

"Peach," Mason said softly.

"Stwawbewwy," Liam said.

"Bella, take them over to Sean at the counter," Michelle told her. "He'll hook you guys up."

"Stay where we can see you!" Derek called after them.

"And what's this little ones name?" Michelle took a peek under the blanket.

"This is Sophia," Derek smiled. "The spitting image of her mother."

"You're looking a lot better now," Michelle looked at him.

"Don't worry, she knows all about it." Derek told her. "We had a very long and very loud conversation in the hospital."

"Well hopefully, you'll stay on the right track."

"Hotch is making sure that we both do," Penelope told her. "Our next couple of months will be jam-packed."

"It will be good for you both in the long run," Michelle assured them.

"We know,"

"You guys ready to head to the park?" Derek saw Bella walking to them with her brothers. "How are the smoothies?"

"Yummy!" Mason said.

"I hope to see you all soon." Michelle told them.

"As long as you have the coffee, I'll be here every day." Penelope told her.

"It starts getting slow around ten every morning," Michelle told them. "Just in case you don't want to deal with all these stares."

"Thanks for the heads up," Penelope smiled as she followed her family out.

They got the boys back in the wagon and Derek got Sophia secured back in the stroller and they all started walking again. Soon they were walking towards the entrance to the park.

"It's different from what I remember," Penelope said.

"They made a lot of improvements the last couple of years," Derek told her as they parked the stroller and wagon under the shade of a nearby tree.

"Can we go play now?" Bella asked.

"Go have fun," Derek smiled at her. "Just be careful with your brothers."

"Ok," the three of them ran towards the castle playground.

Penelope and Derek set up the blankets under the tree and set the snacks and drinks out for the kids. Derek made sure that Sophia was still sleeping before sitting down on one of the blankets, leaning back against the tree.

"Go," he told Penelope and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Go and play with the kids," he told her. "I can handle everyone here."

"This is worse than the coffee shop," she said softly.

"Ignore them. Go and have fun out in the open with our kids."

"All right," she slowly walked towards where the three of them were taking turns going down the tunnel slide.

"There you are," JJ and Reid came up with Henry.

"Hey," Derek smiled back at them.

"Everyone else just got here too," Reid told him. "They're still unloading."

"How's she doing?" JJ saw Penelope pushing Liam on the swings.

"She's overwhelmed," Derek sighed. "People kept staring at her and the kids the whole way here."

"I think we should help her," JJ looked at Henry. "What do you think?"

"Jack!" Henry called to him when he saw him heading towards them. "Come on. We have to help Aunt Pen."

"Why?" he looked puzzled.

"People are being mean to her."

"On it," Jack got a look that they all recognized from whenever he was being protective of someone.

"Be nice!" Hotch called as Emily and JJ followed the boys. "How bad was the staring?"

"It didn't bother me," Derek told him as he spotted his mom and sisters following behind Dave as they approached them. "But she's just so anxious to get back to normal. So me and Bella were showing her around town on the way here. We stopped at the coffee shop and talked to Michelle though."

"How'd she react?" Fran asked.

"Like they were old friends," Derek smiled.

"They are," Dave commented. "I remember those two could gab for hours."

"It was the first time all morning that she seemed like she was getting back to her old self."

"She is," Desiree assured her brother. "Just remember, baby steps."

"I know," Derek sighed as he saw Dave and Hotch share a look. "What's going on? Do you need to tell me something? Is this about Brody and Daniel?"

"No, they're still under strict surveillance in their jail cells," Hotch assured him.

"This is about something else entirely," Dave told him.

"What?" Derek looked between them.

"Well after we all left last night, I decided to check into who might have tipped off the media." Hotch started. "So I called Anderson, who like Dave, knows pretty much everything that goes on at the bureau. He had some interesting information."

"What'd he say?"

"Well Penelope's hunches were correct," Dave told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Seems Lynch was asking around when our flight would be getting in," Hotch told him. "Anderson and everyone else in the BAU refused to tell him. But he kept asking until someone eventually told him."

"But what did he gain from informing the media?" Derek asked. "He knows that it hurts her too."

"We don't know what goes on in his head," Dave told him. "He's been put on a two-week suspension because of it though. And I'd say that he should be getting our little gift soon."

"You actually did that?" Derek smiled.

"It was your wife's idea," Dave shot back. "I got to tell you, if he keeps up whatever he's planning-Well let's just say that I was walking funny after reading the note that she included. If she ever follows through-"

"I told you," Derek smiled. "She's getting back to her old self."

Penelope smiled as Bella took her hand and led her all around the playground showing her everything that she liked to do. She spotted Jack pushing Liam on the swings as Henry showed Mason how to do the monkey bars.

"I like doing this," Bella pointed.

"The climbing wall?"

"Uh-huh," Bella nodded. "I can climb all the way to the top."

"It's not too high or scary for you?"

"Nope," Bella shook her head. "I fell the first time I did it. But it's a soft landing."

"I guess it is," Penelope smiled as Bella went back to climbing up the castle structure to go down the slide again.

"How are you doing?" JJ asked Penelope as she joined her and Emily again.

"Good," she smiled at them. "Just trying to get back into my family again."

"It'll take some time."

"I know, but some people aren't helping." Penelope saw some parents looking in their direction.

"Excuse me," Emily started off the bench they were all sitting on.

"Don't-" Penelope started.

"You can't stop her at this point," JJ told her. "Besides, we protect each other."

Emily marched over to the see-saw as she saw a group of women in a huddle whispering as they looked over at Penelope.

"Excuse me, busy bodies," she interrupted them. "We would appreciate it if you didn't gawk at my friend or her kids."

"Excuse me?" the one who she assumed was the leader faced her.

"She is trying to live her life again," Emily continued. "And they don't need people like you looking down on them as they go about their business."

"How could she think of them as her children?" one asked. "Their father is a monster. She should just give them away."

"Their father is right over there," Emily pointed to where Derek was watching the scene unfold with everyone else. "You don't give up your family, no matter how they came to be."

"Should we intervene?" Reid asked.

"Are you crazy?" Derek looked at him.

"She protects her family," Hotch smiled. "Is it wrong of me to want her to take a swing at one of them?"

"No," Fran and Dave commented.

"I feel sorry for those kids," the woman spat at Emily. "Their mother is a slut and their father is a drunk."

"Their mother was forced to do things that she didn't want to do and their father lost his way," Emily clarified. "They are the luckiest kids in the world. They have two parents who will be working their hardest to get back on track to provide a warm and loving environment for them. Parents who will protect them no matter what the cost."

"That's enough honey," Aaron appeared behind her with Reid and Dave. "I think you need to calm down with the girls. We got this."

"Fine," Emily grumbled. "But if she bothers us again-"

"I will look the other way," he smiled at her as she walked off in a huff.

"You hens had better clear out," Dave told them. "And don't even think about doing or saying anything to that amazingly strong woman or her even more amazingly strong kids."

"This is a public park,"

"Which means that it's open to the public," Reid interrupted. "Anyone should be free to come here and spend time with their families. Not be judged by some rumors you may have heard around town."

"You can come back another day, when I hope you'll be more understanding to our friend," Dave said. "For now, your day has just been ruined."

"You can't make us leave," the woman stated.

"Local PD can," Hotch took out his phone. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind doing this after all the times that the FBI have helped them out through the years. And once they hear that their favorite technical analyst, who just returned from a horrific ordeal, is being targeted by a bunch of bored and lonely housewives who have nothing better to do than pass judgment on others when they don't even know the story-"

"We'll go," the group of woman rounded up all their kids and left the park.

"Thank you," another mother approached them. "If your friend hadn't intervened, I probably would have slugged them all myself. I think the only reason they come here is to gossip about the other parents."

"Yeah, we've seen them here before." Reid said.

"If I'm not being too forward," she handed Dave a business card. "She needs someone in this town on her side. If she wants to chat, I know a thing or two about what she's going through."

"Do you mind me asking how?"

"I was sexually assaulted a few years ago," she informed them. "It helps to have someone unbiased, outside of your inner circle, to talk to."

"I'll make sure she gets this." Dave assured her.

"For the record, I hope that family beats the odds."

"If anyone can, it's those two." Dave stated as he saw that Derek had joined the rest of his family with Sophia cradled protectively in his arms.

* * *

 _ **AN: So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this very delayed update. I'm going to try to work on the next chapter the next couple of days. PLZ R &R!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Two updates in one week. Should I strive for one more before the week is through? LOL! Anyway I hope you guys like this. PLZ R &R!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: See first chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

All was quiet in the Morgan house as everyone was sound asleep in their own beds. The knob of the front door started to turn and Clooney jumped down off the couch to investigate. The door slowly opened and the couple slowly walked inside as Clooney started to growl.

"Easy boy," Fran whispered as she flipped on the kitchen light and Dave started a pot of coffee. "Maybe the aroma will wake them instead of us having to do it."

"This early?" Dave looked at her. "Not a chance."

"Right," they started up the stairs and silently walked into the master bedroom.

Fran smiled at the sight before them; Penelope was snuggled up next to Derek as he held onto her in his sleep. She hated to disturb the moment, but they had some places that they needed to be that day.

"Wake up!" Fran announced as she turned on the overhead light.

"Aahh!" the couple on the bed shot up and looked around in confusion.

"Too bright," Penelope lay back down and pulled the covers over her head.

"Too early," Derek did the same beside her.

"You don't have that option," Fran started to pull her son from the bed. "Your first meeting is at seven."

"My meeting isn't until eight," Penelope's muffled voice came from under the covers. "So let me go back to sleep."

"Shower, now!" Fran shoved her son into the bathroom with a random outfit that she had pulled from the dresser. "You have fifteen minutes."

"Fine!" he shouted through the closed door.

"And you have fifteen minutes before we expect you out of bed as well," Dave called to Penelope.

"You suck!" she moaned.

"I made coffee," he told her. "Just the way you like it."

"You are so lucky that we were able to get all the kids to sleep in their own rooms last night."

"If we had seen any of them in here, we wouldn't have burst in like we did."

"We'll come back up in a little bit to make sure you're both still awake." Fran called as they walked out of the room.

"I'm pretty sure she just swore at us," Dave chuckled. "But I'm not sure since she was still under the covers."

"We knew the first day would be difficult," she told him as they got downstairs and Fran started making them all up some breakfast.

Forty-five minutes later, both couples were sitting at the table eating the breakfast that Fran had made. Derek and Penelope were still half-asleep and barely coherent as they drank their coffees.

"How late were you guys up?" Dave asked them.

"One," Penelope mumbled.

"It took awhile to get them all to stay in their rooms," Derek yawned. "But we didn't give in."

"Good," Dave nodded. "But right now, we need to get you to your first AA meeting. So get up and let's go."

"Fine," Derek sighed. "Good luck with your session, Baby Girl."

"You too," she smiled at him as he walked out of the house with Dave.

"Once Des and Sarah get here, we'll go." Fran told Penelope. "They are very excited to spend time with their nieces and nephews."

"I'm glad." Penelope smiled as she helped Fran clean up their breakfast.

* * *

It was only the first day of their meetings and both Derek and Penelope were wondering if they would be able to get through it. It was a very busy day for both of them. It seemed as if once one of their meetings ended, they were going into another one. They called Des and Sarah several times throughout the day to check on the kids and they both assured them that they were all fine.

Derek walked out of his one-on-one counseling session and walked out of the building to find the courtyard where Dave said he would be waiting for him. He smiled when he walked out and saw Penelope sitting on the brick surrounding the fountain and went to her as she smiled at him.

"How's it going, Handsome?" she asked him once he had sat down beside her.

"I'm exhausted," he sighed as she handed him one of the coffees that she held in her hands.

"Yeah, me too."

"Where are Ma and Dave?"

"They went back to the house to pick up the kids so we can all have some lunch together. I invited Sarah and Desiree too."

"Lunch sounds good. I am starving."

"And Dave's buying,"

"Even better," he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"So how have your meetings gone so far?" she looked at him.

"Pretty good," he nodded. "It's almost like being back in school though. In each one, they gave me 'homework' to finish before the next meeting."

"Same here," she sighed. "It's all just a little overwhelming."

"Yeah,"

"Mommy! Daddy!" they looked up and smiled as everyone came up to them.

"Hey, we missed you guys today." Penelope hugged Bella tightly.

"Did you guys have fun with Auntie Sarah and Auntie Desiree?" Derek asked.

"Uh-huh," Liam nodded.

"Let's try to find a place to eat so we can get you all to your next meeting in time."

They all walked across the street and went into a deli; a favorite of Penelope's from before.

"I always loved this place," Penelope smiled as they all placed their orders at the counter and went to go find a table big enough to fit all of them.

"So how are the meetings going?" Sarah asked.

"Fine," Derek mumbled.

"They just gave us a lot to think about," Penelope added.

They all ate their lunch in comfortable silence until it was time for them to go to their next meeting. Bella followed behind everyone else as Derek signed them all in for their family session.

"Why do I need to see a therapist?" Bella asked as Derek sat beside her.

"It's not just you," he told her. "It's your brothers and your mom and I as well."

"But why?"

"Because it's been an adjustment for all of us lately. We need to talk and get all our feelings out."

"Take your own advice," Penelope told him. "I remember how you were-"

"Hey, I am putting in an effort here." He looked at her. "Are you?"

"It's a process for all of us." He nodded as the door opened and a receptionist held a clipboard in front of her as she scanned the waiting area.

"Morgan family?" she called.

"Let's go," Penelope lifted the car seat and they all walked back into the inner office area.

* * *

Derek and Penelope arrived home a few hours later; separately with Fran and Dave and slowly walked through the door. Desiree looked up and saw them totally drained. All the kids were asleep on the floor in front of the TV with Clooney nestled in the midst of them. They had all drifted off after they got settled in for a movie.

"It's been a long day for the both of you," Fran looked at them. "So I'm going to start supper."

"Why don't you two head upstairs?" Dave suggested.

"Why?" Derek looked at him.

"You two need some alone time," he told them. "Spend it however you want; talking or just sleeping. But don't come down until we call you for supper."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Penelope said as they both started upstairs.

"For the record, your weekdays from here on out won't be as busy as they were today." Dave told them. "You'll have maybe three meetings at the most every day. We just wanted you to have all your sessions today so you could get a feel for them."

"Got it," they walked into their bedroom and immediately went for the bed.

"So should we talk or sleep?" Derek asked as he climbed in next to her and pulled the comforter over them.

"I'm tired, but we can talk for a little bit." She looked up at him as she rested her head on his chest.

"We can talk about anything?" he ventured.

"All right, what do you want to ask me?" she sighed. "This has to do with Brody and Daniel, doesn't it?"

"I'm just curious about something,"

"What?"

"Well Brody and Daniel were located in their old family home when the team arrested them, but you and the rest of the girls were found in that other, more run-down house on the other side of town. But you said you had spent time in the first house."

"The first house-their family home-that was more like a training site."

"That was the conclusion that Dave came to,"

"He was right."

"So when'd you get moved to the other house?"

"When they found out I was pregnant with Mason," she took a deep breath. "I just didn't realize that they were already making plans to kidnap another girl and start her training at the other house…."

* * *

 _Penelope felt herself going over a series of bumpy roads. Brody drove the rickety old truck as she was situated between him and Daniel in the cab. She was awoken abruptly that morning and pulled from the bed. She was ordered to take a shower and was given an outfit to change into. She was surprised that it wasn't as revealing as all the other outfits they made her wear; they even let her wear a bra and underwear underneath it. Something she wasn't permitted to do since she was taken._

 _They then fastened some handcuffs on her wrists and tied a blindfold over her eyes. She was led down the hallway and was surprised when she heard the front door open and she was led down the stairs and helped into the truck.  
She felt them slow down and pull to an abrupt stop. The doors opened and she was pulled out of the truck and led into a building. The blindfold was removed and she blinked her eyes as she took in her new surroundings.  
_

 _"Welcome to your new home," Daniel told her as he unlocked the handcuffs.  
_

 _"What do you mean?" She asked softly.  
_

 _"This will be where you're staying from now on." Brody told her. "We just bought some food and set up a room for you and the little one when it's born."  
_

 _"You can try to escape, but we made sure that you can't. We'll check and see how you're doing in a few days."_

 _"We have someone coming to help us deliver our baby." Brody told her as they both left and she heard the sound of them locking a padlock._

 _She waited until she heard the noise of the truck fade away before trying to find an escape. They were right; there was no way to get out. All the windows were covered with thick plywood and nailed shut. As well as both doors having a deadbolt on it. She knew she wasn't strong enough to try to pry any of them open, so she just took in her new surroundings._

 _At least if she was here, she wouldn't be expected to perform like an animal whenever they commanded it. She slowly explored her new surroundings; the good news was that she didn't have to be chained to the bed anymore. At least not until after she delivered the baby._

 _She was surprised that the place was fully stocked. The kitchen cabinets were all filled with all kinds of food that she not only enjoyed but it was all good for the baby. The bedroom was actually decent; clean sheets and blankets on the bed, a full wardrobe of clothes that didn't reveal any part of her body that she didn't want to be revealed. The living room was modestly decorated with a couch and chair in front of an outdated TV. And there was a bookcase that was filled with baby and childcare books._

 _She decided to just relax for now so she made herself a sandwich and got settled on the couch. At least she didn't have to worry about being 'trained' for a few days._

* * *

Derek listened to her latest memory as he ran his hands down her back. She most likely felt relieved when she was left alone in that house. Not having to deal with the sadistic whims of her captors was probably a godsend.

"So how long were you left alone there?" he asked her.

"Maybe a week," she told him. "That was when they brought the next girl."

"Vanessa," Derek nodded. "She helped deliver Mason."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Every time a new girl was brought, I took it upon myself to protect them. They were all so young. They didn't need to go through what they had planned."

"And that's why your back is the way it is," he stated and she nodded. "And why you had two of their kids while the others only had one."

"Partly," she looked at him. "When Mason was born looking like you, they wasted no time trying to get me pregnant again. But they had the other girls too. I always feigned sleep or sickness whenever they came. They eventually caught on though."

"Brody was the only one who came by the house," she continued. "But one day, they both showed up. The others were terrified, but I knew they were there for me. They came by every single day trying to get me pregnant again."

"Just so they could stick it to me," Derek sighed.

"It took over a year," Penelope said. "But I finally got pregnant with Liam. No matter how they were conceived, the moment they were born they were mine. And I did everything I could to protect them."

"And you still are," Derek assured her. "Just so you know, I meant what I said. When you feel that the time is right, I want to adopt Liam and Sophia. Give them my last name."

"I love you," she smiled at him.

"I love you too," he softly kissed her lips, and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away or recoil from his touch. "We should go on a date soon. You deserve to be spoiled."

"I'd like that," she kissed him back. "Once we get into a routine again with the kids and all of these sessions and meetings."

"Consider it done, Baby Girl." They both got more comfortable and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Out in the hall, Dave was listening to the whispered conversation behind the closed door. He smiled as he started back downstairs. Baby Steps, he thought to himself. Once they all got past these hurdles, things would fall into place again.

* * *

 _ **AN: So what'd you all think? There may or may not be some serious angst coming up. Tell me what you think. PLZ R &R!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: So I reached my goal of having another chapter for you guys by the end of the weekend! Yay for me! I hope you like this. PLZ R &R!**_

 _ **So someone left in one of their reviews for the last chapter that I had Clooney as a girl when he's actually a boy. Oops! Sometimes I get him mixed up with Rossi's dog Mudgie, who is a girl. But I did fix it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: See first chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _She was awoken abruptly when she heard the deadbolt being unlocked on the front door. She slowly started to sit up on the bed as they came in and she could hear the sound of someone struggling. She sat up fully as she saw both Daniel and Brody pushing a struggling figure into the room with her._

 _"_ _Rise and shine," Brody threw the new addition onto the bed with her. "We brought you a little friend to keep you company."_

 _"_ _We'll go on a supply run," Daniel told them. "Help her understand the way things are around here while we're gone."_

 _Penelope nodded as they walked out again and she saw the girl still struggling. She carefully pulled the blindfold and gag off of her and she looked around._

 _"_ _They're leaving," Penelope told her as she started to untie the bindings around her wrist. "But if you think you can try to escape, they have this place locked up pretty well."_

 _"_ _They told me that on the way here," the girl whispered._

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

 _"_ _V-Vanessa,"_

 _"_ _My name is Penelope, and I'm from Virginia. How about you?"_

 _"_ _Minnesota originally," she whimpered. "I'm here on my honeymoon."_

 _"_ _Oh god, I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _What do they want with us? Other than what they've already done?"_

 _"_ _So I can only assume that you've already been through their 'training' at the other house?"_

 _"_ _Yeah," she said softly. "Seriously, what do they want with us?"_

 _"_ _I know they took me to get even with my husband. I think he may have put one or both of them away."_

 _"_ _Is your husband a cop?"_

 _"_ _He's with the FBI, we both are."_

 _"_ _You're an agent?"_

 _"_ _Not a field agent," she told her. "Otherwise, I'm sure I could figure out a way to get us out of here. I'm the technical analyst. I help them track down the bad guys, but don't do any of the ass-kicking. That's my husband's role."_

 _"_ _So what do they want with me?"_

 _"_ _I think they want you here so you can deliver my baby when it's time."_

 _"_ _Oh god, they got you pregnant?" Vanessa gasped._

 _"_ _Can you keep a secret? Not tell them? Even though they'll figure it out once the baby is born."_

 _"_ _I won't tell them anything,"_

 _"_ _Ok, I'm pretty sure this baby growing inside me-pretty positive actually-is mine and my husbands. I think I conceived before I was taken. I kept it a secret for as long as I could so that I could try to pass it off as one of theirs. Cause they would make sure I didn't deliver if they knew-"_

 _"_ _Your secret is safe with me," Vanessa assured her. "I'll help you keep that baby safe for as long as we're in this together."_

 _"_ _Thank you," Penelope took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "No matter what, we help each other."_

 _"_ _That's a promise,"_

 _"_ _So tell me about you and your husband…."_

* * *

Derek silently walked into their bedroom carrying a wooden tray loaded down with their lunch in one hand while attempting to bounce Sophia in his other arm. He spotted Penelope sitting on the bed staring at an open journal in front of her. They both had their one-on-one sessions in a little while and she told them that she needed time to prepare.

"Sorry to interrupt," he broke the silence. "But Ma sent me up with lunch for both of us, and I think this one misses her mommy."

"Come here sweetie," Penelope took Sophia from him and she instantly calmed down.

"You have the magic touch," he told her as he sat beside her and put the lunch tray in the middle of the bed. "So what are you doing?"

"My therapist gave me a journal to write in," she told him. "I've been writing down what I remember. You've heard them all; except for this last one, when Vanessa first came."

"I don't need to hear it," Derek assured her. "I mean, that's for you."

"I want you to," she held it out for him. "I actually think you reading about it would be easier than me having to talk about it out loud."

"Ok," Derek took the journal from her and flipped to the last thing written.

Penelope started eating her soup as she laid Sophia on the bed in front of her. Sophia's eyes started looking all around and Penelope smiled down at her as she started moving all around.

"She was on her honeymoon?" Derek looked at her as he closed the journal.

"Yeah," Penelope said softly. "She was walking to the store across the street from their hotel when they grabbed her."

"God," Derek sighed. "And I know her husband never gave up the search for her."

"He was a Navy Seal," Penelope told him. "They got married sooner than they had planned because he got deployed. He was supposed to leave for his overseas mission two days after they got back from their honeymoon."

"And the government probably still made him go even after they were informed of his wife's disappearance."

"Most likely," Penelope told him.

"They ruined so many lives,"

"But we're all out now," she assured him. "We can all move on from this."

"Because of you," Derek took her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss. "You got all those girls out. You are so strong, Baby Girl."

"I did what I had to do," she shrugged.

"Because you wanted to survive. You are the strongest person I know."

Sophia let out a loud cackle and they smiled down at her as she started to wriggle around again.

"I think she wants to try to roll over," Penelope smiled down at her. "Bella and the boys did the same thing when they were around this age."

"What about tummy time? Do you think she's ready for that?"

"I'm not sure-" they both looked up as there was a knock at the door and Dave stuck his head in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," he smiled at them. "But you both have your meetings soon."

"Right," Derek lifted Sophia into his arms as they all started downstairs. "We'll try tummy time tonight little one."

"I'm not sure if she'll sleep for you," Penelope said as Desiree took Sophia from her brother. "She's been staying awake longer lately."

"Are you leaving again?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Derek picked her up. "We have our appointments."

"You have a lot of those,"

"We're going to them to get better," Penelope told her.

"You don't look sick,"

"It's not that kind of an appointment,"

"We'll talk all about this when we get home," Derek kissed her cheek. "I promise."

"We'll spend some special time together," Penelope said. "Just you, me and daddy."

"Ok," Bella ran back to her brothers once Derek put her down.

Derek and Penelope followed Dave and Fran out of the house and climbed into separate vehicles. Desiree and Sarah started up the stairs to put Liam and Sophia down for their naps.

"We'll be right back down," Sarah looked at Bella and Mason. "Don't make a big mess while we're up here."

"I don't want to take a nap," Liam grumbled.

"You're getting cranky," Desiree told him. "You need one."

"Let's get a snack," Bella got up and went into the kitchen and opened up their designated 'kid snack' area.

"Aunt Sarah and Desiree didn't say we could," Mason said softly.

"It's ok," Bella looked at him. "They won't yell."

"You sure?"

"Come on," Bella pulled him closer. "What do you want?"

"Crackers," he told her and she got him out a small box of animal crackers.

Mason sat on the window seat facing towards the street as Bella brought over juice boxes for them. Mason watched outside as he slowly ate his snack with his big sister watching over him.

"The bad man can't get you," Bella said suddenly.

"Huh?" Mason turned back to look at her.

"If you do something you're not supposed to, no one will hurt you."

"Ok," he said softly as he turned back to look outside. "I think one of the TV people is outside."

"What?"

"I saw a flash from that car across the street," Mason pointed. "I think they just took our picture."

"That doesn't look like a news person," Bella said. "But I know that car. It's from daddy's work."

"Is it Uncle Aaron or Aunt Emily?"

"No," Bella shook her head. "It's that creepy guy that always fights with daddy."

"What do we do?"

"Come on," Bella pulled him from the window as they heard Liam starting to yell from upstairs. "We can't tell Aunt Sarah or Desiree, they're busy."

"So what do we do?"

"I know," Bella ran to the phone that was set up on the counter.

She picked it up and pressed one of the speed dial buttons and waited for someone to answer on the other end.

* * *

JJ and Reid were just coming back from lunch when her phone started going off. She took it out and Reid saw the concern on her face.

"That's odd," she commented.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It says it's Derek's landline," she looked at him. "Aren't he and Penelope in their sessions right now?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Maybe it's Sarah or Desiree calling."

"They would use their cells," she accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Aunt JJ?"

"Bella?" she looked at Reid in concern and he ushered them into Hotch's office, where he and Emily were just finishing their lunch.

"What's wrong?" Hotch looked at them.

"Bella's calling from Derek's landline," Reid told them softly. "Dave and Fran set it up a few years ago. It has all of our numbers on the speed dials. She was instructed to use it only in emergencies."

"Ok sweetie, stay on the line. I'm going to tell Uncle Aaron and we'll get someone over there as soon as we can." JJ spoke into the phone.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as JJ took the phone away from her ear.

"I think Lynch is parked across the street from their house," JJ informed them.

"What?"

"Mason saw a bright flash from a car parked across the street. Bella recognized the car as the creepy computer guy from daddy's work."

"I'll call the local PD," Hotch picked up his phone. "Em, you call Dave. JJ, ask Bella where Sarah and Desiree are."

"Ok," JJ brought the phone back to her ear. "Bella?"

"It's Desiree, what's going on?"

"From what Bella told me, I think Lynch is there."

"What?"

"She told me that she recognized his car across the street."

"Oh my god,"

"Stay calm," JJ instructed her. "We're calling the local police to go over there. We're also calling Dave. In the meantime, stay away from the windows and don't draw attention to the fact that you know he's there. We need to catch him in the act."

"Got it,"

* * *

Derek and Penelope finished with their sessions at the same time and met out in the hallway. Derek smiled at her as she immediately went into his arms.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"It was very intense," she sighed as they started to walk outside. "How did your meeting go?"

"It was eye-opening," he sighed. "We'll talk about it later."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled as they scanned the courtyard for Dave and Fran.

"Something is going on," Derek spotted Dave on his phone and his mom's worried look.

"They just got out," Dave spoke into his phone as he spotted Derek and Penelope approaching them. "Take care of it, Aaron. We'll handle things here."

"What's going on?" Penelope asked as he hung up his phone.

"We need to get you two back to the house," Dave informed them.

"Why?"

"The police are on their way, along with the team."

"What happened?" Derek demanded

"We think Lynch is staking out your house,"

"What?"

"You two go with Dave," Fran told them. "I'll follow you back with the other car."

"I'll explain on the way," Dave rushed them to his car and Penelope climbed into the front as Derek took the back seat.

"Ok, now spill." Derek stated as they pulled away.

"Bella used the landline to call JJ," Dave explained.

"We set up an emergency phone for Bella a few years ago," Derek explained to Penelope after seeing her quizzical look. "We assigned each of the team's numbers to the speed dials."

"So what happened today?"

"Bella recognized Lynch's car parked across the street when Mason said he saw a camera flash. Sarah and Desiree were putting the younger ones down for a nap so Bella called JJ."

"That's our girl," Derek smiled as Dave turned down a side street and they went through the back alley to get to the back of the house.

"It doesn't look like the PD is here yet," Dave commented. "So we need to be discreet so they can catch him in the act when they get here."

Derek and Penelope nodded as they saw Fran pull up behind them and they all walked through the back door. Dave's phone went off and he quickly answered it. They found Sarah and Desiree sitting on the couch with Mason and Bella as they tried to keep themselves composed.

"Hey," Derek smiled at them.

"Daddy!" Bella ran to him and he picked her up.

"I hear you were very brave while we were gone."

"I'm a protector now," Bella watched as Penelope picked up Mason.

"Are you ok sweetie?" she looked at him.

"Is the creepy guy gone yet?" he asked softly.

"Almost," Dave hung up his phone. "The team is following local PD here."

"Can we watch out the window as they take him away?" Bella asked.

"Only after we see the flashing lights," Derek smiled at her.

* * *

Hotch slowed down as the SUV neared Derek and Penelope's house. They needed to wait for local law enforcement since technically they weren't supposed to handle any kind of issue surrounding Penelope.

"There they are," Reid spoke up as he spotted two unmarked cars coming in their direction.

They all watched as Lynch tried to speed away from the curb, but he found himself boxed in as Hotch stopped in front of his car, preventing him from doing so. They all climbed out and watched with glee as Lynch was forced from his car and put in handcuffs.

"I did nothing wrong!" he demanded.

"Well these prove that you've been stalking our friends," Emily pulled out a digital camera from the car and started scrolling through the memory card.

"We'll need the witnesses to ID him," Officer Stanley told them.

"I'll go get them," JJ walked towards the house.

"No one is home," Lynch stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Reid smirked.

They all turned and watched as the door to the house opened and Derek and Penelope stood with Bella and Mason in their arms. Both of the kids nodded their heads and were immediately taken back inside. The officers forcefully shoved Kevin into the back of their squad car.

"How does it feel knowing that you terrified two little kids?" Emily demanded.

"She should've been mine!" Kevin screamed before the door slammed shut in his face.

"We'll need to get a statement from the kids," Officer Pierce told them.

"And did you bring what I asked you to?" Hotch asked.

"Absolutely," he produced a set of papers.

"Good," Hotch followed him to the front door.

* * *

 _ **AN: Cliffhanger! I know how much you guys love those! LOL! Anyway I hope you liked this. PLZ R &R!**_

 _ **PS: I had a supremely aweful day today that started as soon as I left for work and didn't stop until I got out of work a little while ago. So I'm looking forward to all of your guys' reviews to help give me a lift. Thanks!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN:** So I'm back from my mission trip. It was such an eye-opening experience down in the Dominican. I really recommend that if any of you get a chance to do something like that, to jump at it. It really changes you. I was hoping to bring some of the warm weather back with me, but I arrive home to an ice storm. _

_I wanted to get this posted before I left on my trip, but it didn't work out that way. But I hope you like this. PLZ R &R!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** See first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

There was a lot of activity going on outside the Morgan house. Liam, having just awoken from his nap, was watching out the window with his aunts beside him as his new aunts and uncles helped a policeman put a bad guy in the back of a cop car. He watched as his Uncle Aaron approached their house with a guy he didn't recognize.

Derek opened the door to let them in and everyone from the team stood in the kitchen with the local officers. Liam went to his Nana Fran and she picked him up as Hotch placed some papers down before Penelope and Derek.

"I'm not sure how long we'll be able to hold him," Hotch told them. "But I had these drawn up just in case."

"A restraining order," Penelope and Derek looked through them. "Thank you."

"We'll do everything we can to keep you and the kids safe,"

"We do need to talk to Bella and Mason," Officer Pierce stated. "You two can stay with them the entire time, but we need to know what happened."

"This nice policeman needs to talk to you," Derek looked at Mason. "Can you answer his questions?"

"Ok," he said softly.

The next fifteen minutes or so were spent with the officers asking Bella to tell them what happened and Mason filling in the blanks. After the officers left, the rest of the team decided to stick around and hang out. Fran finally decided to start making dinner as everyone slowly started to leave.

"Come on sweetie," Derek lifted Bella into his arms and started upstairs with Penelope following him. "We need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" Bella asked as they reached the master bedroom and they all sat on the bed together.

"Not at all," Penelope smiled at her. "We just want you to know how proud we are of you."

"You knew something was wrong and you sprung into action to protect you and your brothers and sister," Derek told her.

"Just like you daddy,"

"But we need to have a talk about some things," Penelope said.

"We both think that you're too young to hear this," Derek added. "But we think it's necessary so that we don't confuse you anymore."

"I'm confused right now," Bella said.

"Sorry," Penelope chuckled. "We know you have a lot of questions about these appointments that we're always leaving for."

"Remember before mommy was found?" Derek looked at his first born. "I know I scared you sometimes when I would sleep all day or not come out of this room for days. I know it confused you."

"You were sick," Bella said. "That's what Nana and Nono told me."

"In a way I was, but it's a grown-up kind of sick."

"What?"

"I did some very bad things when I was missing mommy," Derek pulled her onto her lap. "And these appointments that I go to, they are meetings with special doctors that want to help me."

"What about mommy?" Bella looked at Penelope. "Are you sick like daddy?"

"I have different kind of appointments," Penelope brushed the hair back from her face. "The bad man that took me did some very bad things to me. Some of those things I keep thinking about when I just want to forget about them. The doctors at these appointments are going to help me do that."

"Do you understand sweetie?" Derek looked at his daughter.

"I'm not sure," she said softly.

"Think of it this way," he tried another approach. "When you're sick and you have to take medicine, you don't like to right?"

"It's yucky,"

"But because you take the medicine a couple days later you're not sick anymore."

"That's kind of how it is with these appointments," Penelope said. "We have to go to them to get better."

"Ok," Bella said softly.

"Nana and Nono are staying here to make sure that we go to these appointments because we try to fight them on it," Derek said. "But hopefully soon, they won't have to be here so much and it'll just be the six of us."

"I like having Nana and Nono around," Bella said. "But sometimes it seems like they're always there. This house is always crowded."

"Now do you feel that way just because of your Nana and Nono being here or is it because you're not used to having your brothers and sister around?"

"Maybe both," Bella said softly.

"Remember what I told you in the hospital," Penelope pulled her onto her lap. "If there's ever a time where you feel left out or you just want to spend time with us away from your new siblings, you just need to tell us."

"And we'll set aside some special Jelly Belly time." Derek told her.

"You haven't called me that in a long time," Bella looked at her dad. "I miss it."

"I'm sorry about that," Derek kissed her cheek. "You know it was your mom who gave you that nickname."

"Really?" Bella looked up at Penelope.

"You were still growing in my belly," Penelope smiled at the memory. "And we had our first doctor's appointment to see you in the special computer. And when the doctor printed out the picture for us, you were in the shape of a jelly bean. So I just started calling you Jelly Belly, and eventually so did everyone else."

"That's cool,"

"I have more stories," Penelope told her. "How about I tell you about when I left you alone with your dad for the first time?"

"Now don't do that…" Derek started.

"It's funny," Penelope smiled at him before turning back to Bella. "I was only gone for two hours. When I got back, he had put your diaper on backwards and burned the formula."

"That is funny," Bella giggled.

Out in the hallway, Fran smiled as she heard the conversation behind the closed door. She realized in that moment that they were starting to get into a family routine. She knocked briefly on the door, letting them know that supper was ready, and retreated back downstairs when they said they would be down in a bit.

Derek and Penelope came downstairs with Bella as Mason and Liam were running to the table. Dave finished setting everything out as Fran whispered something to him. He nodded as he turned to see the three of them coming in to join them.

"Hope you're hungry," Dave told them. "I think she made enough for a small army."

"That is fine with me," Penelope smiled at him. "I am famished."

"Why are there only five plates?" Derek spotted the table setup. "Aren't you guys joining us?"

"I made plans to take your mother out for a private dinner." Dave started.

"Don't need details, Old Man." Derek covered his ears.

"Oh stop it," Fran swatted her son on his arm. "Besides, you are a lot worse when you talk about your alone time with your Baby Girl."

"We'll be back in time for your first appointment in the morning," Dave told them.

"Does Hotch know?" Penelope asked. "I would assume that you would need his approval to leave us alone."

"I will call him," Dave assured her. "But I don't need his approval to leave you guys alone for some family time."

"Thank you,"

"You're getting low on some things," Fran told them as she came in with a notepad. "I made a grocery list for you, but you might want to go as soon as possible."

"We'll go after we finish eating," Derek assured his mother, knowing what she was doing. "We'll make it a family outing."

Ever since the incident at the park, Penelope was uncomfortable going out in public thinking that the whole town was judging her whenever they saw her. She only went out when they made her, which was mostly for all her sessions.

"We will?" Penelope looked back at him.

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "That way, the kids can pick out the things they like."

"Ok, sure." She said softly.

"We'll go now," Dave told them. "Enjoy yourselves tonight."

Derek walked them to the door and went back to rejoin his family as they all started eating the delicious meal.

* * *

Hotch was finishing loading up the dishwasher when his phone went off from an incoming text message. He picked up his phone from the counter and opened the message as Emily came into the kitchen with the rest of their supper dishes.

"Please tell me that we don't have a case," she told him. "I am exhausted."

"We don't have a case," he assured her. "It's just a text from Dave."

"Is everything all right with Derek and Penelope?"

"Everything is fine," he looked at her. "He just wanted to let me know that he and Fran are letting them have some family time. And apparently, Penelope is under the impression that they need to get my approval to do so."

"Don't they?"

"What?" Aaron looked at his wife questioningly.

"You know I love you right?" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Where are you going with this?"

"I respect you for trying to help Derek and Penelope like you are," she pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "But do you really think it's necessary to give them live-in babysitters?"

"I-"

"They were all just reunited. They need time to become a family of six. And if Dave and Fran are constantly around them, you know Fran is going to take control. And eventually, she and Penelope will come to blows over it because she is due for a major explosion. And Penelope would feel awful for weeks because she never wants to do that to the only mother she has."

"I hear what you're saying," Hotch kissed her deeply. "But this is the only way I could think of to help them."

"Wouldn't it be just as beneficial to only have Dave and Fran there when they have their meetings? Let them leave the house so Derek and Penelope can have family time. And if one of them feels overwhelmed, the other one can call Dave or Fran or anyone of us for backup."

"Ok, you make a valid point."

"Just think about it," she told him. "I'm going to check on Jack."

Aaron watched her leave the room and he went back to loading the dishwasher as what she just said started running through his head. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should ease up on the pressure he was putting on Derek and Penelope. The truth was that he wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted them both back at work. He wanted the team to get back to the way they were six years ago before everything happened.

He finished cleaning up the kitchen and took his phone out and dialed a number. After he was finished with his call, he went to join his wife and son in the family room as they watched a movie together.

* * *

Derek pulled to a stop in front of the local market. He looked in the passenger seat next to him and saw Penelope starting to shake. He grasped her hand in his and she looked at him.

"It will be fine," he whispered. "We'll just get what we need and get out."

"Right," she sighed.

"Baby steps," he reminded her. "The more we do these things, the more you'll get used to everything."

"Let's go," she told him and they climbed out as they helped all the kids get out.

They walked into the supermarket and grabbed two carts. Derek secured Sophia's car seat on the front of one as Penelope lifted Liam to sit in the front of the other one. Bella took Mason's hand as they all started into the store and down the aisles.

They were in the baby section getting diapers, wipes, and all the other necessities that Sophia needed when Derek saw Penelope starting to withdraw into herself. He looked around and saw a couple looking in their direction.

"Don't react," he whispered in a low voice. "Just hold your head high."

"Ok," they finished getting everything for Sophia and went to go finish the rest of their shopping.

When they were finally done and waiting in one of the check-out lines, both carts were full and Bella, Mason and Liam were snacking on small boxes of animal crackers while they waited. Derek noticed some of the other customers staring at them as they waited nearby. Thankfully, Penelope didn't notice any of it, too occupied with what Mason was telling her.

They got through the check-out and started to take it all out to the car. Derek loaded up all the bags as Penelope helped the kids get settled and fastened into their seats.

"When we get home, you're all getting baths and going to bed," Derek told them as he started up the car and pulled away from the supermarket. "And you will stay in your beds tonight, no complaining."

"That last part may be pushing it," Penelope told him.

"Probably," he smiled at her. "So that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Not totally," she admitted.

"So is it getting any easier?"

"Maybe a little," she told him.

"Good," he pulled into their driveway. "It will get easier and easier each time."

They all started inside and started to put away all the groceries as Penelope got around all the kids' pajamas and readied them for their bedtime routine.

A few hours later, Penelope walked into her bedroom with Derek after finally getting all the kids settled for the night. They both collapsed on the bed and she snuggled up to him as he smiled down at her.

"So…" she looked up at him. "When are we going on that date you mentioned?"

"Whenever you want Gorgeous," he told her.

"This weekend?" she asked. "Your mom and Dave can baby-sit?"

"You got it," he kissed her gently as his phone started to ring and he grumbled as he reached for it and glanced at the Caller ID before clicking it on. "Hotch? What's going on? Is everything ok?"

Penelope watched Derek talk on the phone with their boss and wondered why he was calling them so late.

"All right, thanks. Talk to you soon." Derek hung up his phone.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"Hotch just renegotiated our arrangement."

"What do you mean?" she slowly sat up.

"He said that my mom and Dave do not have to live with us," he explained. "They only need to be here when they take us to and from our appointments. After that, we get to have time to ourselves."

"I wonder what came over him,"

"He said that Emily knocked some sense into him earlier."

"I will have to thank my Raven-Haired Beauty later," she smiled. "Not that I don't like having them here-"

"I get it," he assured her. "My mom likes to take over. He did make me promise that if either of us sees the other about to lose it, that we are to call them for immediate back up."

"I can handle that," she smiled at him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do," he kissed her again. "I love you too."

He reached up to turn out the light and they got settled for the night. He smiled as she rested her head on his chest and he slowly started running his fingers through her curls. It may have been a small step for them today, but he felt that they were well on their way to becoming a family and being able to move on from everything for good.

* * *

 _ **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you all liked this. I am very much anticipating tomorrow night's episode so bad right now. I was able to watch the last five minutes of last week's episode when I was able to tap into the wi-fi at the guesthouse that I was staying at. I screamed out when I saw the To Be Continued. My fellow trip mates looked at me like I was crazy. LOL! Anyway, PLZ R&R! I will be trying to work on the next update for Dreaming Of Home soon._


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: So another chapter for you guys. I hope you like this. PLZ R &R**_

 _ **Disclaimer: See first chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _Penelope took some deep breaths as she slowly paced around the small area of the kitchen. Vanessa watched her as she ran her hands over her protruding belly. She had woken up with twinges in her back early that morning._

 _"_ _Maybe you need to lay back down," Vanessa suggested._

 _"_ _No," Penelope shook her head. "It's just false labor. It has to be."_

 _"_ _Your contractions are ten minutes apart. You're in active labor."_

 _"_ _I can't," Penelope cried out as another intense pain rocked her. "They said they would be back today. They can't be here when-"_

 _"_ _I will protect you both," Vanessa assured her. "They won't get your baby."_

 _"_ _You don't know that," she gripped the back of the nearby chair and screamed out as another contraction hit her._

 _"_ _What's going on?" they heard the unmistakable voice of Brody come towards them and two sets of footsteps._

 _"_ _S-She's in labor…." Vanessa told them._

 _"_ _No I'm not," Penelope shook her head._

 _"_ _She's been like this all morning," Vanessa said as they both approached behind Penelope._

 _"_ _You should feel proud to birth our kid," Daniel stated._

 _"_ _I-It's not that," Penelope gritted out._

 _"_ _What is it then?"_

 _"_ _It's too-too soon," Penelope panted._

 _"_ _Sometimes they come early," Vanessa spoke up with the cover story they had been concocting for the last couple of months in case this situation happened. "The baby will be fine."_

 _"_ _No," Penelope shook her head. "Something is wrong."_

 _"_ _Everything will be fine-" Penelope screamed out again as she felt a rush of water trickle out and down her legs._

 _Penelope felt the rough hands grab her and lead her down the hallway. The clothes covering her lower half were removed before she was situated on the soft cushioning as her legs were bent at her knees. She felt a soft blanket cover her lower half as she rested back against the pillows behind her._

 _"_ _It's crowning!" Vanessa's voice broke through the fog surrounding her. "You need to push!"_

 _"_ _No," she moaned._

 _"_ _Push Penelope!" She felt herself being propped up and she took a deep breath before starting to push. "Good, the head is out."_

 _"_ _My baby," she screamed out when the pressure became too much. "It's my baby, you can't take it."_

 _She heard Vanessa's soothing voice as she felt something release from her and she fell back against the pillows. She felt a weight on her chest and she opened her eyes to see a blanket-wrapped bundle._

 _"_ _What the hell?" Brody's voice pierced the silence and she tightened her grip on the bundle as Vanessa immediately went to her side._

 _"_ _That's not ours," Daniel spat. "It's his!"_

 _"_ _He's mine," Penelope said softly._

 _"_ _You knew, didn't you?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Penelope stated. "And I lied about how far along I was."_

 _She saw the anger on both their faces as the baby started to squirm. She knew they would try to take him from her. She couldn't let anything happen to her and Derek's baby. She saw them coming closer to her and covered the tiny bundle with her head._

 _"_ _I want to have some fun," Vanessa said suddenly, making the other three just look at her. "Anything-"_

 _"_ _Don't do it," Penelope told her._

 _"_ _You had your turn, now it's mine." Vanessa told her as she turned to Brody and Daniel. "Please, let's go have some fun."_

 _"_ _You're serious?" Daniel looked at her._

 _"_ _You leave them alone right now and I'll do whatever you want me to do. And I won't complain once."_

 _"_ _All right, deal." Brody started to lead her out of the room._

 _"_ _Vanessa, no!" Penelope pleaded with her. "You don't have to do that."_

 _"_ _I will do anything to protect you both," Vanessa said as she was dragged from the room._

 _Penelope gazed down at her new son and ran her hand over his perfect face as his mouth opened in search of something. She lowered her gown off one side and helped him latch on. She smiled as he greedily started suckling from her and kissed his head as she could already see the dark curls starting to emerge._

 _"_ _Mason," she said softly. "Mason Spencer, that's your name. You have the most amazing daddy in the world. I'm so sorry that he's not here to see you and that you have to live in a place like this. But I will do everything in my power to protect you and to try to get us both back home where we belong."_

* * *

"No!" Derek bolted up in bed when he heard the scream. "Don't take my baby!"

"Baby," he started to sooth Penelope, who was thrashing around on the bed beside him. "It's ok. You're safe now."

"No," she turned her head from side to side. "Don't do it."

"Baby Girl," he embraced her and held her tightly to stop her from thrashing around. "It's ok. It's me, I'm here. Just focus on my voice. You're safe now."

"D-Derek?" she looked around in confusion.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Wh-What happened?"

"I think you were having a bad dream."

"Oh god," she sat upright and started shaking. "Mason was born-they saw what he looked like-Vanessa…."

"It's ok," he held her. "You are home with me and the kids now. They can't hurt you anymore."

"But they are," she sniffled. "They're hurting me every time I have one of these dreams. I'm letting them get inside my head-"

"You're not letting them," he assured her. "It's just your subconscious trying to get you to cope with everything."

She continued to shake as he continued to hold her and whispered soothing words in her ear. She eventually stopped shaking, but remained where she was.

"Do you want to go sit downstairs for awhile?" he asked her.

"Ok," she said softly.

"Come on," he helped her out of bed and they silently walked downstairs.

He got her settled on the couch and handed her the TV remote before going into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. He took out his phone and quickly sent a text before going back to rejoin her.

"Here we are," Derek handed her the glass.

She slowly wrapped her hands around it and took a few sips as he continued to worry about her.

* * *

Dave pulled the car up to Derek's house and shut it off before he and Fran got out and rushed to the door. They were awoken maybe a half hour ago to a text message coming in on Fran's cell phone. Fran bolted up in bed when she saw that it was from her son and the content of the message: 'COME OVER ASAP! DOOR IS UNLOCKED.'

They both quickly got dressed and rushed out of the house as they tried to remain calm. They had officially moved back into their house over a week ago. Everything seemed to be going fine. Penelope still had the occasional nightmare, but Derek had figured out ways to handle them and to help her cope.

They rushed inside and saw Derek and Penelope sitting on the couch. Derek was speaking to her in a low tone as she just stared ahead. Fran went to them as Dave went upstairs to check on the kids.

"She's been like this since we came down here," Derek looked at his mom. "Just before I sent you that text. She's starting to scare me."

"The kids are all sound asleep," Dave came back down. "Now what happened?"

"She had another nightmare," Derek sighed. "It was about Mason's birth. She wasn't making any sense."

"Penelope?" Fran sat beside them and saw the distant look on her daughter-in-law's face. "It's Fran. Me and Dave are right here."

"It's like she's just checked out," Derek said.

"We've seen this before," Dave looked at Derek. "Some of the victims we've met with do the same thing."

"So what do we do?" Fran asked, starting to worry.

"Let's just all sit here quietly until she decides that she's ready to face this."

"What if she won't?" Derek asked. "Face it, I mean."

"Then we'll call Hotch," Dave told him. "But Penelope's strong. She will get through this latest hurdle."

They all got settled along the couch as Penelope continued to stare ahead. No matter what they did or said to her, they got no response from Penelope. She just continued to be unresponsive. Soon the sun started to come up and Fran called Sarah and Desiree to come and take the kids for the day. Dave called Hotch as Derek took Penelope back up to their bedroom to get her settled again. The rest of the team showed up and took turns sitting around in their bedroom waiting for any response from Penelope. After a long while, Dave saw Derek starting to lose it so he pulled him out of the room and led him downstairs into the kitchen as Hotch and Reid followed them.

"It will be fine son," Dave told him. "She just needs to process it."

"I have never seen her like this," Derek sighed. "She's really scaring me."

"We'll give her a little more time," Hotch told him.

"And if she still doesn't snap out of it?"

"Then we'll call her doctor. He may recommend a stay in a psychiatric hospital."

"No!" Derek stated. "I'm not having her committed! She may have gone through something absolutely horrible, but she's not crazy."

"That's not what I'm saying." Hotch assured him. "All I'm saying is that she may need some extra help that we're not capable of providing for her."

"I don't care how bad she gets, I'm not committing her."

"Let's just calm down," Dave interrupted the argument. "She may just snap out of it at any time."

"This is completely normal," Reid spoke up.

"It is?" Derek looked at him.

"Absolutely," he assured him.

"She may have just needed some time to check out for awhile," Dave agreed. "She'll snap out of it soon, I'm sure."

JJ and Emily sat on either side of their friend on the bed, both grasping one of her hands in their own. JJ was stroking her hair as Penelope continued to stare off into space.

"We know you're in there," Emily spoke up. "And we know you can hear us. We are all right here. We are not leaving you."

"Whatever has you locked away-we know it was awful all those things that you had to endure, but we're all still here for you. Nothing will change that." JJ added.

"We'll all still be here when you're ready-" Fran added.

"Mason," Penelope whispered.

"Pen?" JJ looked at her and saw her blinking her eyes open.

"I'll get Derek," Emily rushed out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen, where all the guys were standing around. "Derek! You need to come!"

"What's the matter?" he looked at her. "Did something happen?"

"She spoke," Emily told him as they all rushed back upstairs. "I think she's starting to come out of it."

"Baby girl?" Derek settled himself beside her again as JJ and his mom moved away to give them some room.

"Mason," Penelope mumbled as he saw her starting to come out of her trance.

"She keeps saying his name over and over." Fran told him.

"Mason is fine," he assured her. "He's with his aunties right now."

"They were going to take him," she mumbled.

"You mean after he was born?" Derek asked her and she nodded as everyone silently filed out of the room to give the couple some privacy. "But they didn't because you protected him."

"Me and Vanessa," she took a deep breath. "We made a pact. We would do everything we could to protect him."

"And you did,"

"But the things we both did-I did what I had to."

"Baby Girl, it's ok." He held her.

"No it isn't," she shook her head as she started to shake again. "They were trying to take Mason-after he was born-V-Vanessa told them-she said that she would-do-do anything they wanted her to-to do-n-no complaining-if they left me and Mason alone."

"She was protecting you," he held her. "Just like you protected her and all the other girls when they all started showing up."

"But I feel so…."

"Feel so what, guilty?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Vanessa was pregnant within a year. She should've been enjoying the life of a newlywed-"

"This wasn't your fault." Derek stated firmly.

"But-"

"You want to talk guilt?" he looked down at her. "It was my fault that you were taken. They wanted to punish me for something that I did to their family."

"It wasn't your fault," she told him. "They were just sick-"

"Then why would it be your fault?"

* * *

Everyone was sitting downstairs in the living room; they had moved down there to give Derek and Penelope some privacy. They all sat restlessly as they waited for either of them to come down and give them an update. They all looked up as they heard a noise and saw Derek slowly coming down to them.

"She's sleeping," he sighed as he collapsed onto the couch beside his mom.

"What happened?" she took his hand.

"Basically she told me that girl Vanessa sacrificed herself for Mason's safety."

"What do you mean sacrificed herself?" Emily asked.

"They were there when Mason was born, she tried to hide it from them when they showed up. She was just in too much pain that she couldn't hide it from them. After she gave birth-when they saw his dark skin-that he looked like me-they were going to take him. They knew they were going to hurt him."

"So what did Vanessa do?" JJ asked.

"Told them that she would do anything they wanted her to do with them and she wouldn't complain. She was pregnant within a year."

"They protected that little boy no matter what the cost."

"It's going to be ok," Fran held her son. "You'll get through this."

"I kind of need your help with something," Derek changed the subject.

"Help with what?"

"Our anniversary is coming up. Although she probably doesn't even realize it. But I want to do something special for her."

"I'm listening,"

"We'll help," Emily spoke up.

"Absolutely," JJ smiled at him. "Anything for Pen."

* * *

Penelope slowly awoke as she felt herself shake. She cracked her eyes open and smiled as she saw Mason sitting beside her on the bed. She slowly sat up and pulled him to sit on her lap.

"I missed you sweetie,"

"Did you have a good sleep mommy?" he looked at her.

"I did,"

"Daddy said to wake you up and that I should stay with you for a little bit."

"I'm glad you did," She held him to her tightly.

"Did you have a bad dream again Mama?"

"You know about those?"

"You're loud when you dream about the bad man."

"So you know what they're about," Penelope sighed.

"Bella told me the bad man can't hurt us anymore," Mason looked up at her. "And daddy told me the same thing."

"I know they can't hurt us," Penelope told him. "But sometimes they get into my head and I can't stop thinking about them."

"Nana told me to think of something else,"

"What do you mean?"

"When you're thinking about something that you don't want to, just close your eyes and think of something good until you're not thinking about the bad thing anymore."

"Maybe I'll do that next time," Penelope smiled. "You know how much I love you right?"

"To the moon and back," Mason smiled. "You tell me all the time."

"Well I'm going to keep telling you," she kissed his forehead. "Because you and your brother and your sisters are the most precious gifts that I have ever received. And I will thank the stars above every single day for giving you to me."

"I love you mommy,"

"I love you too," she smiled at him.

Out in the hallway, Derek stood listening to his wife and son's conversation. He knew that only Mason could get her out of the funk she had been in all day. He took out his phone and sent a group text to the team.

'Everything is still on. Will talk details soon.'

He silently walked back downstairs and started to make that night's supper as he kept an eye on the other three in the living room; Sophia sleeping contently from the motions of the swing and Bella and Liam watching a movie together as their coloring books and crayons were set up on the coffee table in front of them.

His family would be fine; they all would be fine.

* * *

 _ **AN: So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. Will be starting to work on Dreaming Of Home soon. PLZ R &R!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN:** Here's another update for you guys. It was a little difficult to write, but I kept at it so that I could get this out to you. I hope you like this. PLZ R &R1_

 _ **Disclaimer:** See first chapter._

* * *

 __ **Chapter 19**

Derek came downstairs one morning with four pairs of clothes and smiled when he saw his wife changing Sophia's diaper as Bella stood nearby ready to be of any help. He stepped off the bottom step of the stairs as a remote control car came zooming by and Mason and Liam chased after it.

"What did I say boys?" Penelope called.

"We didn't know he was coming," Mason defended.

"I have all your guys' clothes," Derek smiled at them. "We're going on some errand runs today."

"What kind of errands?" Mason stopped racing his car.

"Just some errands," Derek told him as he placed Bella's and Sophia's clothes on the couch near Penelope. "Now let's go get dressed."

"I can dress myself!" Mason stated.

"Yes you can," Derek nodded. "But Liam still needs a little help."

Penelope smiled as Derek took the boys into the downstairs bathroom to help them get dressed. Bella started getting herself dressed as Penelope got Sophia dressed for their outing.

"Will you braid my hair mommy?" Bella asked.

"If you can help me pack up the diaper bag,"

"Ok," Bella happily started filling the bag with more diapers and wipes and found some toys to take along to keep Sophia occupied.

Derek came back out with Liam and Mason after getting them dressed. He smiled as he saw Sophia already fastened into her car seat as Bella sat on a stool at the counter with Penelope braiding her hair into two ponytails.

"Are we all ready?" Derek asked.

"Almost," Penelope smiled at them.

Fifteen minutes later, all the kids were fastened into their seats and Derek was pulling out of their driveway and heading towards town. He glanced over at Penelope as she turned back from checking on all the kids. She saw him looking at her and smiled back at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"What?" he repeated.

"You're looking at me kind of funny,"

"It's nothing," he turned back to the road. "It's just- you've been smiling a lot more lately."

"Well I've had more to smile about recently," she told him. "We both have."

"Yes we have," he nodded as Liam started jabbering to his mom again.

It had been a little more than a month since they all had returned from Chicago. It had all gone uphill for all of them since Penelope's little breakdown. She still had nightmares about her time in those places, but none that resulted in her shutting down on them again.

Hotch received weekly assessments from all their counselors and doctors about their progress in all of their sessions. They all agreed that they both were coping well and didn't need so many sessions at one time. So now they only had each of their sessions once a week; which was still a lot of sessions for them. Except for Derek's AA meetings; he still went to those everyday to keep himself on track.

Exactly one week ago, Derek had received his one month chip. Everyone showed up in support of him, and Reid was the first one to approach Derek afterwards and give him a big hug-from one addict to another-knowing exactly how hard it was to get through that first month.

"Why are we at the doctors?" Bella asked when she saw them pull into the familiar parking lot. "Are we getting shots?"

"No shot!" Liam cried.

"We're not sure if you guys have to get shots," Derek told them as he helped them all out of the car. "But you are getting check-ups."

"Why do we need checkups?"

"Because school is starting soon," Penelope told them. "And you need to get checkups before you all can start attending."

"Ah, the Morgan brood," the receptionist at the front desk smiled at all of them. "It is so good to see you Penelope."

"Thank you Lisa," she smiled at her.

"He's ready to see all of you now. Go on and head back to room number four."

"Thank you," Derek told her as they led all the kids down the hall.

"Full house," the door opened and the doctor slowly came into them. "How is everyone handling all the changes?"

"We've finally gotten into a routine," Penelope smiled at him. "It's so good to see you, Dr. Fisher."

"And it looks like you're readjusting well."

"I'm trying."

"So just checkups today?" Dr. Fisher saw Bella, Mason and Liam crowded on the exam table as Derek cradled Sophia in his arms.

"I just want to make sure that they're all on track after spending all their life in that place," Penelope told him. "And they'll be starting school soon."

"Not a problem," Dr. Fisher smiled. "Why don't we start with the oldest?"

"Show your brothers there's nothing to be afraid of," Derek looked at Bella and she nodded as she moved forward.

* * *

A little while later, the three younger ones were still working on the suckers that they had gotten at the doctor's office as they all walked off the elevator and into the BAU.

"Wow," Penelope took in the sight that she had missed over the years. "It hasn't changed one bit. I figured it would."

"Welcome back, Baby Girl." He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Where are we?" Mason asked.

"This is where mommy and daddy work," Bella told him.

"Not yet," Penelope told her. "But hopefully soon."

They were called to the BAU to have a meeting with not only their team but Chief Strauss as well. They were not looking forward to it; they knew that if Strauss was involved, nothing good could come from it.

"There you are," Fran came out to them with Sarah and Desiree. "And how did the appointment go?"

"They are all right on track," Penelope smiled at her. "Thank you for watching them while we're in the meeting."

"It is no problem," Fran picked up Liam. "We'll just be in Dave's office. He has his cabinets stocked full of snacks for them and coloring books and crayons."

"Sounds good,"

"I do believe that someone wants to see you," Derek nodded his head behind her and she saw a very nervous-looking agent approaching them.

"Anderson," she smiled at him.

"I'll get these guys settled in Dave's office," Derek told her.

"Be good for your Nana and Aunties while we're in the meeting," Penelope said.

"We will, Mama." Mason said as Derek led them up the stairs.

"It is soo good to see you," Penelope turned back to Anderson.

"We all were warned not to crowd you," Anderson told her. "But I couldn't just not come and welcome you back."

"Not back officially yet, just a meeting."

"Still, it's the first step." He told her. "Now if only those sweets start showing up again, we'll all be in heaven."

"I'll think about it," Penelope smiled as she gave Anderson a hug. "It's good to see you, Anderson."

"You too, Penelope." He smiled back as they pulled away from the hug.

"Hey!" they both looked up to see Derek standing at the top of the stairs smiling at the scene below him. "Unhand my woman Anderson!"

"Cut it out," Penelope rolled her eyes. "Is it time?"

"They're all waiting for us in the conference room," Derek told her as she walked up the stairs towards him.

"Let's get this over with," she took his hand and they walked towards the room together.

Derek knocked briefly on the conference room door before slowly opening it. The couple smiled as they spotted the team situated around the round table; their smiles faded, however, when they spotted Chief Strauss there looking at them with a stern expression.

"It's so good to see you back in here," JJ got up to give her friend a hug.

"It's good to be back," Penelope smiled at them all. "If only for a brief moment."

"Uh no offense," Derek spoke up. "But why were we called here?"

"We have a situation that we need Penelope's help with," Hotch spoke up. "We need her expertise."

"So I came here to work?" Penelope looked at all of them.

"That wasn't the plan when we called you here," Hotch told them. "But this morning, the director approached me. Said he found a security breech on his computer. Given the timing of when the program appeared in the system, we have a pretty good idea who's responsible for it."

"Especially since all those weird instances started happening after the restraining order was issued." Emily added.

"Kevin?" Derek asked. "Lynch is behind this?"

"We're pretty sure."

"We could really use your help, Ms. Garcia." Chief Strauss spoke up.

"The name is Morgan," Penelope glared at her. "Why are you even here? I could easily do this without you here."

"That's what we said," Dave said.

"She's checking up on us," Derek spoke up. "She heard that Hotch wanted to reinstate us."

"Yes it is part of my job to determine whether or not you should return-"

"It's not up to you," Hotch interrupted her. "It's up to the assigned therapist's recommendations-"

"She's still up to her old tricks," Penelope said. "She's still trying to tear the team apart. How much trouble has she caused while I've been gone?"

"A lot," Reid mumbled.

"We need your help," Strauss stopped anyone else from commenting. "Depending how well you can help us with our problem, depends on how fast you can start work again."

"I don't think it's wise for you to hand out threats," Dave stated.

"I'll do it," Penelope stated.

"Good," Strauss smiled in triumph.

"On one condition," Penelope crossed her arms. "And it's non-negotiable."

"And what condition would that be?"

"You take away every single restriction that you've put on this team since before I was taken," Penelope stated.

"Garcia is definitely back," JJ whispered to Emily.

"Oh yeah," Emily smiled at the scene unfolding before them.

"You have no right to demand anything," Strauss glared at Penelope.

"You may not think I have the right, but I am the one who has the upper hand here."

"Excuse me?"

"The way I see it, is that you need help resolving this little computer glitch. If you had anyone else who could fix it, you would have called them by now. You haven't, which tells me that you're desperate."

"You are the only one who can fix this," Hotch stated, locking a steely gaze on Chief Strauss.

"So you agree to my terms, or I'll walk right out of here right now. And you won't get your problem resolved until months from now when your entire system is destroyed and all the sensitive files are leaked." Penelope smirked at the less than thrilled expression on Strauss' face.

"Fine," Strauss sighed. "All the restrictions are lifted."

"And that includes them being able to fly out of state for a case."

"Yes,"

"I want to see it in writing,"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? That I don't remember what you were like before? You did everything in your power to split this team up just because you didn't like how close we all were." Penelope continued to glare at the woman. "I want everything in writing before I even think about lifting a finger to help you."

"Fine," Strauss huffed as she left the room, presumably to start typing up the agreement.

"Excellent job," Reid smiled at Penelope.

"Welcome back," Hotch smiled at her.

"It is good to be back," she smiled as Derek kissed her cheek.

A little while later, Penelope armed and ready, sat before a laptop as she scanned the entire system for viruses.

"Got it!" she announced suddenly.

"That was fast," Strauss looked at her.

"My baby is always fast," Derek said as he was seated next to her.

"Not only have I wiped the virus from the system, I made a little improvement to Kevin's employment record." Penelope smirked. "Just for a little while."

"What kind of improvement?" JJ asked.

"Well according to the records now, his job doesn't exist. In fact, he was never employed by the FBI."

"Nice," Derek smiled at her. "So that means if he tries to use his ID badge, that it won't work for him right?"

"Yep," she smiled. "If you want it to go back to how it was, it can with just one click."

"No, keep it as it is." Hotch looked at his watch. "Kevin usually eats his lunch away from the bureau. So we'll probably be getting a call any time now when he can't get back in to the building."

"Have you called the locals yet?" Reid asked.

"They're on their way,"

* * *

Hotch was in his office going through some files as the rest of the team continued to hang out with Derek and Penelope and the kids in the conference room. Fran and Desiree and Sarah had gone out to get them lunch and they were all laughing and joking around like old times.

Hotch looked up from his desk as there was a knock at his door, knowing full well who it would be having been warned by a phone call from the security guard downstairs.

"Agent Hotchner? Can I have a word?"

"Richard, what can I do for you?"

"One of my analysts is having trouble getting in, and I was told to bring the matter to your attention."

"Is the analyst Kevin Lynch, by chance?"

"I know you and your team have had some differences with him lately-"

"First, I think you need to take a look at this," Hotch handed him a folder. "It's a report from our new analyst. There's been a virus unleashed on the bureau's entire system. They traced it back to Lynch's computer. The IP Address was a definitive match."

"And they're absolutely sure about this?"

"I would bet my life on their findings,"

"I'll handle this,"

"If I may," Hotch stopped him from leaving. "There are some officers waiting for him down the hall."

"I will bring him up," Richard assured him.

"See that you do," Hotch watched him leave and picked up his desk phone.

* * *

Everyone was still in the conference room, despite having a lot of work to finish, enjoying the atmosphere change from having their missing team members back with them. Mason and Liam were attempting to climb on the back of the chair that Spencer was on and Bella was situated on Penelope's lap as Sophia dozed in Dave's arms as he slowly rocked her in his arms.

"Boys, if all you want to do is shove him out of the chair," Derek called. "Just go for the neck."

"Not helping Morgan," Reid called as both boys got the upper hand.

"That was Hotch," JJ came back into the room after taking a phone call. "It's about to go down."

"We got the kids," Fran told them as the team slowly walked out of the room.

"Be good for Nana," Penelope told them before closing the door behind them.

Derek and Penelope led the group down the hall as they heard raised voices and another one starting to argue back.

"That's a lie!" Lynch's voice drifted out to them.

"We have all the proof we need right here," Hotch's voice answered.

"I don't care what your new analyst claims to have found. I never did anything."

"Then why did we find all the proof when we did an audit of your computer?"

"It's obvious your new analyst is just trying to make a name for themself claiming that I've done something illegal." Kevin spat from in between the two officers as Agent Hotchner and his former boss stood in front of him.

"They don't need to make a name for themselves," Hotch stated. "She's done an excellent job long before we even heard of you here."

"She?"

"Hello Kevin," he turned at the voice and saw the group standing just inside the doorframe. "Enjoying yourself? Because I am."

"You did this?"

"Are you really that stupid to think that you could get away with it?" Penelope scoffed at him. "Are you so petty and insecure that you have to do all this?"

"You should've been mine, not his."

"We were never happy. But I am now. Deal with it and get over it."

"Take him out of the building," Hotch told the officers.

"There's a box in the lobby containing all your personal effects," Richard told him.

They could all hear Lynch screaming as he was lead from the room in handcuffs and taken out of the BAU.

"He will be looking at a long jail sentence," Hotch told them. "Count on it. I will make it my personal mission after not only what he did to you two, but what he tried to do to the bureau."

"Thanks man," Derek told him.

"Now that that's taken care of, I better go round up the kids," Penelope said. "A couple of them need their naps."

"I'll meet you in there," Derek told her and she nodded as she left the room.

"Thank god," Emily sighed. "I never want to see that guy again."

"Never mind about him," Derek shook his head. "I never want to see or hear his name again."

"You're right," Emily nodded. "So are you all set? Is everything ready?"

"I have everything all ready on my end," Derek smiled at them. "How about you?"

"She won't know what hit her," JJ smiled.

* * *

 _ **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you all liked this. What do you think Derek and the team are planning? Stay tuned for the next chapter. PLZ R&R!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN:** Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter I posted. So here's another update for all of you. I hope you like this. Sorry if it's too short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. PLZ R &R! _

_**Disclaimer:** See first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Derek quickly shut off his watch alarm as it went off early one morning. He glanced at Penelope still sound asleep beside him and slowly climbed out of bed. He grabbed the baby monitor off the bedside table near Penelope and started to turn the doorknob to leave the room.

"Derek?" he turned to see Penelope slowly sitting up.

"Baby, why are you awake?" he went to her.

"You woke me up," she mumbled. "Are the kids all right?"

"The kids are fine," he assured her. "I was just going to the bathroom."

"Oh,"

"Go back to sleep," she nodded as she lay back down and fell back asleep within seconds as Derek proceeded out of the room.

Derek crept down the hall and into Bella's room. He pulled the pile of blankets and stuffed animals off her and started to shake her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Daddy?"

"I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I need your help with something."

"What?"

"It's a surprise for mommy,"

"Ok," Bella smiled as she climbed out of bed. "What about Mason and Liam?"

"Yeah, we're going to need their help too." Derek opened the door to their room and went to the bunk beds.

A few minutes later, after a very heated argument from both boys about having to get up early, the four of them were in the kitchen. Bella, Mason, and Liam were at the table as Derek took things out of the refrigerator and pantry. Bella watched as Derek brought a big mixing bowl over to them and started cracking eggs into it. He handed a whisk to each of them and smiled.

"You guys start whipping them while I warm up the stove," he told them.

The three kids gladly started doing what he asked as he turned on the stove. Sophia's cries came out of the baby monitor and he rushed up the stairs to get her before Penelope woke up again. He quickly changed her and fed her a bottle while starting to prepare to fry up some bacon.

Penelope slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight started to stream through the closed curtains. She stretched and glanced next to her at the empty spot. She looked at the clock and saw that it was well past ten o'clock. She started to get out of bed when the door opened.

"Stay in bed Mama," Mason told her as he placed a vase with a rose in it on her bedside table. "We have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"A very good surprise," Bella came in carrying plates and cups with Liam coming in behind her carrying napkins.

"What's going on?"

"Good morning, Baby Girl." Derek appeared next with Sophia in his arms as he balanced an overloaded tray in one arm.

"What is all this?" Penelope asked as the tray was placed in the middle of the bed. She spotted a big plate of scrambled eggs, a few omelets, some French toast, waffles, biscuits, and a big platter of bacon. Derek had also managed to carry big jugs of both milk and orange juice in as well.

"I decided to give you breakfast in bed," Derek told her as he started piling some of the food on the plates.

"But why? What's the occasion?"

"Happy Anniversary, Baby Girl." Derek smiled at her.

"Oh my god, it is, isn't it?" she gasped. "How could I have forgotten?"

"We've been a little busy these last few weeks," Derek handed her a plate. "Of course one of us was going to forget. Luckily it wasn't me because I have planned the entire day for you."

"Oh you have, have you?"

"Starting with breakfast in bed with your family," he took out an envelope and handed it to her. "And the next thing would be this. Dave had to help me out a little bit with the cost."

"Spa day," Penelope took out the brochure to the most exclusive spa in town.

"We rented out the entire place for the day so whatever you want to do the entire place is at your disposal." Derek told her.

"This is just too much. I would gladly just spend the day with my family."

"Nothing is too much for my Baby Girl," he kissed her. "And you have no choice in the matter really. JJ, Emily, Sarah and Desiree will be here soon to take you."

"And you and the kids?"

"The kids will be helping me with your other surprise."

"Another surprise?"

"All you need to do is have some breakfast, get ready for when the girls come, and relax the day away until it's time for your next surprise."

The next hour was spent with the family eating breakfast in bed together as they all relaxed in each others' company. Derek put Sophia down for her nap and then Bella, Mason and Liam helped him clean up from breakfast as Penelope went to take a shower and get ready for that day.

Derek had just finished loading the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Bella ran over to answer it and opened the door to let all her aunts in.

"Morning," JJ smiled.

"We made mommy breakfast in bed," Bella told them. "We all helped; well except for Sophia."

"I bet mommy was very surprised." Emily smiled down at her.

"Very," Derek told them. "So what's the status?"

"Ma and Dave are starting to get everything started," Desiree told him. "Hotch went to talk to the judge about everything and Spencer will be joining them later with Jack and Henry."

"Excellent," he smiled at them.

"So is Penelope ready to go?" Sarah asked.

"I'm here," they turned to see her coming down the stairs.

"You look great Pen," JJ smiled at her.

"And soon you will look even better," Emily added.

"I don't need a spa day-" Penelope started.

"Woman, would you hush up," Derek interrupted her as he kissed her softly. "You deserve this. Now go have fun and don't worry about anything here."

Derek waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway and smiled down at Bella as he closed the door.

"I'm surprised you kept the secret," he told her.

"Me too," she smiled back.

"I'll call Nana and see if they're ready for us yet." Derek took his phone out.

* * *

Penelope followed behind the others as they walked into the most luxurious spa facility that they've ever been in. Penelope looked around in awe at her surroundings as JJ went to tell the front desk that they had arrived.

"I can't believe Derek and Dave did this," Penelope stated.

"You know how much they both love you," Emily told her. "Besides, you deserve some rest and relaxation time. We all do."

"Here's our schedule," JJ came back to them with some pamphlets. "First up are the full body massages, then facials, manicures, pedicures, then it all ends with the stylist in the salon."

"Busy day, but I'm all for it," Desiree said as they went to store all their belongings in the changing room and got changed into the terry cotton bathrobes that were provided for them.

"That felt heavenly," Penelope sighed as she was relaxing in the cushiony chairs with Emily and JJ beside her.

They all had just finished their full body massages and were waiting for their lunch to arrive before their facials were to begin. Sarah and Desiree had disappeared after they got out of their massages so Penelope had a feeling that JJ and Emily wanted to talk to her about Derek. And who wants to hear talk like that about their brother?

"So how are things going?" JJ ventured.

"Good," Penelope nodded.

"Come on, we feel like we haven't seen you in awhile." Emily looked at her. "You have to give us more than that. How are things with you and Derek?"

"We're just-taking everything slow."

"Whose decision was that?"

"Both of us," Penelope told them. "We're all getting used to things. I'm getting used to being back with all of you and reacquainting myself with Derek and Bella, and they're still getting used to not only having me back but also the other kids."

"Hey Bella loves being a big sister," JJ told her. "And Derek loves all of those kids. He treats them all equally."

"I know, it's just…."

"What?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything about adopting them in several weeks. He mentioned it once in the hospital after we were reunited, then once when we had gotten back to town. He hasn't mentioned it since."

"He probably just doesn't want to put too much pressure on you," Emily assured her. "He definitely wants to adopt those kids. I'm sure of it."

"What else is there?" JJ looked at her. "I see that look."

"It's nothing," she shook her head. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about it."

"We are here to get pampered and to catch up with each other," JJ embraced her tightly. "Now what is it?"

"I know," Emily's eyes lit up. "You want to get intimate with your husband."

"Do you?" JJ looked at her.

"I-I think I'm ready," Penelope revealed softly. "But what if I'm not?"

"Derek would understand if you changed your mind in the moment," JJ assured her. "He loves you and he lives to make you happy. You and the kids."

"I guess," Penelope mumbled as their lunch started being brought into the room. None of them noticed Desiree and Sarah just outside the door. Desiree took her phone out and sent a text before they joined the other three once again.

* * *

Derek had been working on the finishing touches to Penelope's next surprise for the past two hours. His mom, Dave, and the kids had all pitched in. He stopped in the middle of his task when his phone went off. He pulled it out and saw the text message from Desiree and sighed.

"What is it?" Dave looked up from finishing his task.

"Where's Hotch?"

"I think he's still at the courthouse,"

"He better pull through for us today," Derek showed him the text.

"I'll call him," Dave took out his phone.

"We're here," Derek saw Reid come in with Jack and Henry.

"It's about time, Pretty Boy."

"Blame this one," he looked down at Henry.

"Not my fault," Henry grumbled.

"Yeah, explain that one to your mother after I tell her."

"Well we're almost done out here," Derek told them. "But I'm sure there's more to do around here."

"Hotch is on his way back." Dave came over to them. "Everything is set."

"Thanks," Derek smiled.

"I never thought that it was possible," Reid looked at Derek. "But I think you're more nervous than you were when you did this the first time."

"A lot more is at stake this time,"

"The result will be the same," Dave told him. "Don't worry. Everything will all work out fine."

"Daddy," Bella came out. "Nana said we have to try on our things to make sure they all fit."

"We probably should," Derek nodded as they all started to walk towards the back rooms. "Everything needs to be perfect."

"It will be so just relax,"

* * *

Penelope was in the front passenger seat of JJ's car as they left the spa hours later. She lay her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes, still feeling refreshed and relaxed after all the pampering that she had received that day. She opened her eyes and noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of their house.

"Jayje?" she looked over at her. "Where are we going?"

"Derek wants us to meet him where he is," she told her.

"You know about the surprise he has planned,"

"Maybe," she smiled over at her friend. "Trust me, you'll love it."

A few minutes later, they pulled into a driveway and the car that Sarah, Desiree and Emily were in pulled in right behind them. Penelope looked at them all strangely as they all climbed out of the vehicles.

"I don't get it," she said as they walked towards the front door. "My surprise is at Fran and Dave's?"

"Come on," They pushed her along in front of them as they entered the house.

"Whoa," Penelope gasped as she saw that all the living room furniture had been removed to be replaced by white drapery littered with multi-colored flowers.

"Mommy," she looked and saw Bella coming down the winding staircase in a long white dress with ruffles at the bottom and her hair was curled and pinned back with shiny barrettes. "Daddy, mommy's here!"

"What is going on?" Penelope asked as Derek descended the stairs in a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt.

"Surprise Baby Girl," Derek smiled at her. "It's your wedding day."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are renewing your vows tonight," Dave came in. "And I gladly gave the use of our house for this."

"What do you say?" Derek looked at Penelope as she still had the shocked look on her face. "Do you want to make me the happiest guy in the world again?"

* * *

 _ **AN:** So a few of you guessed right about what Derek's surprise would be. What'd you all think of this? I hope you liked it. Will be working on Dreaming Of Home and I hope to get an update for both stories out by the weekend. If I don't, I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter. Thanks for all the support. PLZ R&R!_


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

 _ **AN:** I hope everyone had a Happy Easter. I spent it watching Season 1 of Criminal Minds. I needed some Old School Morgan. LOL! Anyway I hope you like this. PLZ R&R!  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** See first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"So what do you say?" Derek looked at Penelope as she still had the shocked look on her face. "Do you want to make me the happiest guy in the world again?"

"I would love to, Handsome." Penelope smiled at him. "But how long have you been planning this? I mean how many people are coming?"

"It's just us and maybe a surprise guest or two." Derek interrupted her.

"What surprise guests exactly?" she asked as the doorbell rang.

"Here's one now," Derek opened the door and let them in. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I missed your first one," Penelope heard the familiar voice. "I am not missing this one if I can help it."

"Molly," Penelope smiled at her as she embraced her tightly.

"You are looking so much better honey," Molly smiled at her. "When I got the call from Derek, I knew I had to come out and see how you're doing."

"I'm doing well," Penelope smiled at her.

"She's doing extremely well," Emily spoke up. "She's going to be returning to work soon; they both are."

"That is so good to hear," Molly smiled at Derek. "And how is everything going on your end?"

"Great," he smiled at her.

"He just received his one month chip," Fran came down the stairs to greet her.

"Good for you," Molly hugged him. "You just keep at it."

"I plan on it," he smiled at her.

"Is there room here for a couple more?" the door opened further as a couple slowly walked in with a toddler.

"Vanessa?" Penelope stared shocked as she went to embrace her. "Oh my god. I can't believe you're here."

"Derek called and told me what he had planned." She smiled at her. "He asked if we would want to come."

"We immediately agreed," her husband, Brian, came forward. "And it gave me the chance to finally meet the famous Penelope that I've heard so much about."

"It's nice to finally meet you too," Penelope smiled at him. "Although I think I have the head start on getting to know you. We did a lot of husband-swapping stories while we were gone."

"Oh geez," Brian sighed.

"All good stories," Penelope assured him.

"And who is this little guy?" JJ bent down to where the toddler was trying to hide behind Brian.

"This is Tyler," Vanessa picked him up. "I'm sure you know-"

"Yes," Emily nodded. "How is everyone handling it?"

"Both of our families are deeply religious," Brian told them. "And they have no problem making their opinion known."

"I'm sorry about that," Derek told him.

"I don't care what they think," Brian stated. "This is my kid for all intents and purposes. It became official a few weeks ago."

"You adopted him?" Derek looked at them.

"As soon as they would let me,"

"You remember Penelope don't you?" Vanessa looked at Tyler and he nodded.

"Mason and Liam are here," she smiled at him. "Would you like to see them?"

"Ya," Tyler smiled his toothy grin.

"We'll take you to them," Emily told them. "I'm sure they're with Jack and Henry."

Brian followed with Tyler behind the girls as Vanessa stayed behind to talk with Penelope and Derek some more.

"Speaking of adoption," Derek saw Hotch coming up the walkway with an older man. "Did you get them?"

"They're right here," Hotch pulled out some papers as he turned to the man he had with him. "Penelope, this is Judge Rollins."

"It's nice to meet you," Penelope smiled at him as she shook his offered hand. "I assume that you'll be performing the ceremony in a little bit."

"He will," Hotch told her. "But he's also here to notarize something for us."

"What do we need a notary for?" Penelope looked at them as Derek pulled out a collection of papers.

"For these," Derek handed them to her and she looked through them. "They're adoption papers for Liam and Sophia."

"Really?" she looked at him as she started to tear up. "You seriously want to adopt them still?"

"Of course," he held her tightly. "I haven't stopped thinking about it since we found you. I just didn't want to put too much pressure on you; especially with everything else that you were dealing with."

"I love you," she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"All I need are both your signatures and it will be official," Judge Rollins told them.

Derek and Penelope took turns quickly signing their names and handed the papers back to the judge.

"Congratulations," he smiled at them. "It is now official."

"And they'll have your last name?" Penelope looked at Derek.

"Absolutely," he assured her. "No one can take them from us."

"As much as I would love for you two to continue to celebrate this," Fran came back down after checking on everything. "We really need to get you ready for the ceremony honey."

"You are so coming with me," Penelope started to pull Vanessa after her. "I want to hear all about how it's been going for you."

"I will send the girls up," Derek called after them. "And keep your boys entertained, Vanessa."

"Thank you….Hot Stuff." Vanessa laughed as she and Penelope disappeared up the stairs, followed by Molly and Fran.

"Something tells me that those husband-swapping stories got a little out of hand,"

"At least they get to see each other for a few hours," Hotch told him. "It will ease both of their minds about how each other are adjusting."

* * *

Penelope stood in front of the full-length mirror after Fran helped her into her altered wedding dress. Vanessa sat behind her in a chair next to Molly and they both watched the scene between Penelope and her mother-in-law. The door opened and Emily and JJ came into the room as they smiled at the scene before them.

"You look amazing Pen," JJ smiled at her.

"I can't believe you guys were able to alter my dress without my knowing," she smiled at them as Fran instructed her to turn. "How were you able to sneak it out without my knowing?"

"It didn't take much altering," Emily started. "And we didn't have to sneak it out."

"What do you mean?"

"Should we tell her?" Emily looked at Fran. "Today of all days?"

"She took everything else pretty well,"

"This involves Derek and all the problems he had while I was gone." Penelope stated and they all slowly nodded. "What happened?"

"It was about a year and a half after you went missing," JJ started. "When his alcoholism started affecting him every day."

"It was your anniversary," Fran said. "The first one since you disappeared. He called me in a drunken rage. Asking me to come get Bella."

"He had forgotten that she was at my house having a sleepover with Henry and Jack." JJ said.

"When I got there, he was passed out on the couch surrounded by everything that you guys had kept from your wedding." Fran told her. "Your wedding dress was lying in the middle of it all. So I gathered everything and brought it all back here to keep it safe. I knew that you would eventually come back to us and I wanted everything to be preserved for you."

"Thank you," Penelope wiped the tears from her face. "I know it must've been hard to see him like that."

"He had his good and bad days," JJ told her. "Kind of like Spence when he was going through his addiction."

"Thankfully you were found before he was able to get any worse." Emily told her.

"Everything will be better now," Molly told her. "Just you wait and see."

"Time to wipe those tears," Fran said sternly. "You don't want your day at the spa to be a waste of time."

"Mommy," Bella came in. "I'm all ready now. Aunt Sarah and Desiree helped fix my hair."

"You look just like a princess," Penelope smiled at her. "Where's your sister?"

"They're just now getting her dressed. They said it's safer that way."

"They're probably right. She's less likely to mess up her outfit that way."

"And she is done," Desiree came out holding Sophia in her arms.

The baby was now wearing a white frilly dress and they had managed to gather a small amount of her hair and put it into a tiny ponytail on the side of her head.

"She is absolutely adorable," Vanessa commented. "She has gotten so big."

"Wait until you see the boys," Penelope smiled at her.

"How are my boys, by the way?" Vanessa asked.

"They're fine," Sarah assured her. "Tyler is playing hide and seek with the rest of the kids. Mason said they played it together all the time….back then."

"Safest game for them to play," Penelope commented. "Only half the time, it wasn't really a game."

"Brian and Derek are getting acquainted," Desiree told them. "Telling each other about their families."

"Not much to tell there," Vanessa commented. "We don't see our families much anymore unless we have to."

"Is it really that bad?" Penelope looked at her.

"Along with them being very vocal about their opinion, they also live in a world of very strong denial." She explained. "If I start to talk about what happened, they immediately change the subject."

"What about Brian?" Emily asked her.

"He is the complete opposite. If he senses that I need to talk, he immediately makes sure that Tyler is occupied before pulling me out of the room so that we can talk about it."

"Sounds like Derek," Penelope smiled.

"We're very lucky that they've been so understanding about everything."

"Tell me about it," Penelope sighed.

"Is everyone decent?" they heard Dave's voice drift into them as he knocked gently before opening the door. "You look radiant Kitten."

"Thank you, my Italian Stallion." She smiled at him.

"Everyone is all ready downstairs," he told them. "How are things up here?"

"I do believe we're ready," Fran adjusted Penelope's hair one more time before they all stood up.

"I assume that you all will keep the kids occupied during the ceremony?" Penelope looked at all of them.

"We will," Dave started. "But they will be part of the ceremony. At least at first."

"All four of them will be in the ceremony? How?"

"You'll see," JJ smiled at her.

"We have it all planned out," Emily added.

"I trust you," Penelope said as they all started out of the room. "Just get me to my Chocolate Thunder so we can celebrate this day they way he planned it."

They all slowly made their way down the stairs with JJ and Emily carrying the train of Penelope's dress so that she wouldn't trip. Vanessa went to go join her husband and child as everyone prepared for the start of the ceremony.

* * *

Derek stood in the backyard at the altar that Dave helped him construct that morning. Reid was standing next to him with Hotch on the other side. There were very few chairs set up since it was a small, intimate ceremony for just them and their family. Fran rushed in and took her seat in the front row next to Molly, who was keeping an eye on Henry and Jack. Vanessa and her husband, Brian was in the row behind them as Brian held Tyler in his arms.

Some soft music started up and Derek looked as the French doors opened revealing Emily and JJ. They slowly made their way towards the front and stood on the other side of the minister. Everyone collectively awwed as they saw Bella appear next to Mason. Bella started tossing flower petals that were in the small basket she was carrying as Mason kept the pillow with the rings on it balanced as they walked down the aisle together. Then Liam appeared as he pulled a tiny white wagon that was decorated with lace. Sophia was perched inside it propped up by a couple of tiny, soft pillows and surrounded by soft blankets.

"Now that is adorable," Vanessa said softly.

"It was all Dave's idea," Fran whispered to her. "Derek knew he wanted all four of them in the ceremony."

"So precious,"

"Auntie P!" Tyler clapped his tiny hands as she appeared in the open doors.

Penelope stood with Dave as she clutched his arm tightly and more music started up. They slowly made their way down the aisle and towards everyone else. Once they reached the altar, Dave let go of Penelope's arm and clasped it onto Derek's.

"Good luck," he whispered before joining Fran and the rest of the guests.

"Welcome family and friends," Judge Rollins addressed the small crowd. "We are here to celebrate the vow renewal of Derek and Penelope. Before we begin, the couple would like to say a few words."

Derek took a few deep breaths before beginning….

"Baby Girl, it's been a very long and hard road for the both of us. I knew that I needed you in my life from the first moment that I lay eyes on you. I was just too stubborn and blind to see that you felt the same way. It took us a few years, but we finally got it right. We were one; we were complete. Then the unthinkable happened. You were taken from me. I had to figure out how to survive without you. I had to raise our daughter without you. I went down a very dark and dangerous path thinking that I couldn't survive without you. But eventually you were found. We were reunited and you brought three special gifts back with you. We both have had some obstacles to overcome to get to this point. Our family is far from conventional, but we have never been normal. I promise from this moment on that I will spend my remaining days trying my best to make sure that we are all taken care of and kept safe. As long as we have each other, I don't need anything else."

Penelope wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking….

"Hot Stuff, from the moment that we met I knew that we would be together. Fate had a hand in putting us on this path together. When we finally took that leap and admitted not only to each other but to ourselves, it seemed that everything just fell into place. We had a wonderful life and an absolutely amazing daughter. Then there was the day that changed everything. We were separated for a very long time. I survived so that I could get back to you. We both went through some rough trials before we could get back to each other. But it made us stronger. Because of what we went through, we can get through anything that is thrown our way. As long as we have each other to lean on, everything should just fall into place. Just like it always has."

There wasn't a dry eye in the yard as the couple finished their speeches. Fran wiped her eyes as she turned back to see Vanessa with her head resting against Brian, both of them with the same look that Derek and Penelope had: Pure Love.

* * *

The activity in the yard was loud as the small get together celebrated all throughout the night. Derek took turns dancing with his wife and daughters as Penelope did the same with her husband and sons. At one point the family of six danced all in a group. Vanessa was seen taking pictures of the event throughout the night whenever her attention wasn't wanted elsewhere.

"You my daddy?" Liam looked up at Derek and he clung to him tightly as he was held in his arms.

"I'm your daddy," Derek kissed his head. "Now and forever."

"No bad man?"

"No one will ever be able to take you away. We are family; now and forever."

"We all needed this," Dave commented as he looked at Hotch standing next to him. "A time to celebrate before-"

"Not tonight," Hotch shook his head. "Tonight is a time for celebration."

"What's going on?" Reid joined them. "What aren't you saying?"

"I got a call from Detective Gordinski," Hotch informed him. "The trial date has been set."

"But we aren't ruining this day," Dave told him.

"So when will we tell them?"

"Let's give them a few days."

Penelope smiled as she watched her extended family welcome Vanessa and her family into their fold. Vanessa kept snapping pictures as she moved around the yard.

"Were you hired for this?" Penelope asked her.

"In a way," she smiled at her. "I'm building up my portfolio."

"Your portfolio?"

"I'm starting my own business," Vanessa beckoned Brian to her. "With lots of help from this amazing man."

"Hey you invested in my future," Brian kissed her. "It's time that I invested in your future."

"A photography company?"

"It's the perfect job for a stay at home mom," She smiled. "And it comes with a relocation."

"Relocation?" Derek joined his wife. "Where are you relocating?"

"Here in Virginia,"

"What?"

"We've been wanting to get away pretty much since I got out of the hospital," Vanessa told them. "And the perfect opportunity arose."

"I heard about an opening in the recruitment office here in Fort Detrick," Brian informed them. "We had a long talk-"

"It wasn't that long," Vanessa interrupted. "I was longing to make a fresh start; away from our very judgmental families."

"And Tyler already has friends here," Brian smiled down at Mason and Liam.

"You're moving here?" everyone else crowded around.

"Within the next couple of months," Brian told them. "I was a little on the fence, but after you all made us feel so welcome tonight-well, it's set in stone now."

"This is so great," Emily hugged Vanessa.

"We've heard so much about you," JJ hugged her as well. "Now we'll get to know you even better."

"We can't wait either,"

"I hate to interrupt this," Dave announced. "But there is one more surprise before this night is through."

"What-" Derek looked at him puzzled.

"This comes from everyone here," Dave handed an envelope to his step-son. "We all chipped in so that you can have the second honeymoon that you both deserve. I have reserved the honeymoon suite at the Clairmont. I couldn't exactly plan a getaway that would take you out of town with you guys starting back to work so soon, but it should be a night you remember none-the-less."

"You all have done so much already," Penelope stated.

"Just go and enjoy the next couple of days," Fran told them. "We have everything handled here. The kids will be fine. Just go and enjoy yourselves. Became man and wife again."

The girls helped Penelope out of her dress and she got changed back into her clothes as Derek did the same. They gave all their babies kisses and hugs until Fran shooed them out the front door, where they spotted a limo waiting for them.

"I love our family," Penelope commented as she snuggled up against Derek in the back of the limo as they traveled through town. "And I can't wait until we get to the hotel so that I can show you how much I love you too."

"You know there's no pressure tonight," Derek looked down into her eyes.

"I know," she said softly.

* * *

Derek sat speechless on the king-sized bed and watched his wife as she slowly came out of the bathroom after freshening up. She slowly walked towards him in the see-through nightie as she pushed him to lie back on the bed.

"Baby-"

"I want this," she said softly as she silenced him with a deep kiss. "You just- have to be patient."

"I will be whatever you want me to be," he smiled as she stood up again.

She slowly stripped out of her nightie and smiled at the expression on her husband's face. She straddled his hips as she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Derek sighed contently, knowing that he was in for a very long night. And he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could.

* * *

 _ **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. I was going to separate this into two separate chapters but I realized that wouldn't have worked. Sorry I cut it off just as it was starting to get good. But I have to keep some things for the imagination. Anyway, PLZ R&R! _


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN:** I got this chapter out a lot sooner than I thought I would. Once I started writing, it all just flowed out. I hope you like this latest update. PLZ R &R!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** See first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Derek never thought he'd be back here so soon. For the longest time, this place was home. He had lots of good memories here; mostly ones that revolved around playing football. But there were also his memories of him and his parents and sisters throughout the years. He also had the bad memories; losing his dad right in front of his eyes, the youth center, Carl Buford, and what had happened to his Baby Girl for six long years.

He wasn't sure that he could handle this so soon, but one look at his beautiful wife told him otherwise. If she could handle being back here, after all the horrific things she had to endure in this place, then so could he.

Penelope was seated in the very back of the courtroom next to Vanessa as they both talked to Hotch and Rossi. The rest of the team, as well as Fran, were surrounding them as they listened to what Hotch was telling them. All of the kids were back home in Virginia with Sarah, Desiree and Jessica. They all decided that they didn't need to know what was going on.

"It seems surreal, doesn't it?" he heard a voice behind him.

"What?" Derek looked at Brian.

"Being back here," he stated. "I never thought I'd ever be back here again."

"Ditto," Derek nodded. "Though I never thought I'd be saying goodbye forever to my hometown."

"Right," Brian sighed. "We'd better go join them."

Derek nodded as they both walked back over to the group. He slid into the seat next to Penelope and she smiled at him as he kissed her cheek. Brian slipped in next to Vanessa and she smiled at him.

"I was just going over what was going to happen today," Hotch told them.

"Hotch is going to read my statement," Penelope looked at her husband. "I decided that I didn't want to face them again."

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Derek held her. "I'm here for you. Always."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"We have awhile yet," Dave told them. "I'll call the girls and check in on the kids for you."

"Thank you," Vanessa smiled. "Make sure Tyler isn't acting up too much for them."

"I'm sure he's a little angel," Penelope smiled at her.

"He hasn't been recently," Vanessa mumbled.

"He's just being a normal toddler," Derek told her. "And I'm sure Liam has been giving him some pointers."

"He's not that bad," Penelope told him.

"So you enjoy that high-pitched scream that he has whenever we try to get him to go to sleep?"

"Here's some iced tea," Hotch came back in with a bottle he had gotten from the vending machine down the hall and handed it to Emily.

"Thank you," she sighed as she took a slow drink.

"How are you feeling today?" Derek looked back at her, knowing that the pregnancy was stressing her out just a bit.

"Better," she sighed.

Emily was nearly six months pregnant. They didn't put the pieces together right away because they were all too preoccupied with being concerned for Penelope after she was found. And the fact that she didn't start showing until a month ago. Her belly pretty much popped out almost immediately after they had the pregnancy confirmed.

"And how are our little ones?" Derek placed his hand on Penelope's slowly expanding belly.

"Whatever they're doing in there is making my stomach upset,"

"It's probably just nerves," JJ assured her.

"I guess," she sighed as she rested her head on Derek's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly.

Penelope was a little more than three months along; it was a little souvenir that was a result from their very tiring honeymoon weekend. And a few weeks ago they had found out that she was carrying twins. They were all excited about the very surprising events and both Bella and Mason said they were happy about it, but they had a feeling that the upcoming baby event was the reasoning behind Liam's new temper problem.

"So what do you think they are?" Derek placed his hand on her belly. "Boys? Girls? Or one of each?"

"My money's on one of each," Reid spoke up from the other side of Derek.

"Are you all taking bets on this?" Penelope glanced around at them.

"Right, like you're not taking bets on me," Emily spoke up.

"Touché,"

"Guilty," Derek smiled back at her. "I bet that your water will break at work in the elevator or on the way to the jet."

"Pen," Emily sighed.

"Oww," Derek rubbed his head as his wife smacked him hard. "What the-"

"She's too tired to do it herself," Penelope smiled at him. "But that wasn't really me. I was channeling Emily."

Brian and Vanessa laughed at the group's antics, still getting used to the group dynamic. With them both situated into their new lives in Virginia, Penelope couldn't be happier that she had a couple extra people to lean on when the team was out of town for the long cases. And they constantly had play dates with all the kids. It took Penelope awhile to get used to not only being at work again but also having to deal with all the kids on her own as well. She was so thankful that she had an amazing support system to help her out from time to time when she needed it. It definitely came in handy. Especially since Liam was always convinced that his daddy wouldn't be coming back every time he left town.

"I hope it's one of each," Penelope said softly. "That way it's still a united front at home. There's no need to be outnumbered."

"You and me are already outnumbered Baby Girl," Derek looked at her. "Four to one; soon it will be six to one."

"I guess you're right," she smiled at him.

"My vote is on one of each as well," Fran smiled at her son and daughter-in-law looking so relaxed; especially considering the reason that they were all there for.

"The kids are all fine," Dave came back in. "A little cranky since it's just before lunchtime, but they can all handle them."

"Let's hope so,"

Everything got quiet in the courtroom as the bailiff came in told them that they would be starting soon. Both Vanessa and Penelope grasped their husbands arms tightly as Brody and Daniel were led in.

"It's ok," Derek whispered as he looked over and saw Brian doing the same thing with Vanessa. "They can't hurt you anymore."

"I know," Penelope took a calming breath.

They all stood as the judge came in and sat back down as the trial began. Hotch and Dave moved to sit behind the prosecutor waiting for their turn to speak. Vanessa and Penelope were the only ones from the list of kidnapped girls that showed up that day; and they both struggled with the decision. The rest of the group just wanted to put it out of their minds. Penelope decided that she wanted to see the Wells' suffering in person just like she had suffered at their hands for all those years. Both Derek and Brian were very supportive and stayed beside them as this journey was finally coming to a close for them all.

"Your Honor," Penelope came back to reality as Hotch's voice broke through. "I have here a statement from the first victim, Penelope Morgan. She had planned on reading it herself, but she has decided that she doesn't want to see her captors again. She would still like the court to know her feelings though, so I would like to go ahead and read her statement if it's all right with the court."

"Go ahead," the judge nodded.

Hotch stepped forward and approached the podium in the middle of the floor. Everyone in their group supported Penelope by a hand on her shoulder or arm and she clung tightly to Derek as Hotch prepared to read her statement.

"It's ok," Derek whispered. "We can step out of here right now if that's what you decide that's what you want to do."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm doing this."

"Then I'm here for you," he assured her and she nodded as she closed her eyes as Hotch started to read her words.

"My name is Penelope Morgan and I was the first victim taken," Hotch started to read to the court. "Before I was taken, I had what was in my opinion, the perfect life. I had a great job, where I had a hand in helping people, and great friends that I got to see every day. I had been married for a little over two years to my best friend and our daughter had just turned one."

"I will never forget the day that changed my life forever. I was heading home after wrapping up a case while my husband and the rest of my team were heading back from out of town. I knew that the case affected my husband more than the others so I planned a date night for us. I don't even remember being taken. One moment I was walking out of the local market after doing some shopping, the next I was waking up three days later in a dirty, dingy, smelly house."

"Shh," Derek murmured as he heard Penelope start to tear up and he glanced at his mom, who was at a loss of what to do to help them.

"It's ok," Vanessa assured Penelope. "We're all safe now, thanks to you."

"For the next six years," Hotch continued. "I was tortured at the hands of my captors. Because of an obsession that they had with punishing my husband for something that he couldn't control, I was violated in ways that no person ever should be. I was made to endure a long list of things just for their sick satisfaction. I watched as they brought in more girls just to do the same things to them. For a long time, I blamed myself for what happened to all those girls. I don't anymore. I know now that it is their fault what we all went through, and theirs alone."

"I am by no means a victim, but a survivor. I survived what they put me through so that I could get back to my husband and daughter. Now I have my life back. I have a wonderful extended family, a supportive husband that would do anything to keep me safe, four happy children, and two more on the way. I have my happily ever after again. I won. And they have lost."

"I am asking the court not to give them the death penalty only because it would be too easy on them. Death would be an easy out for them. Instead, I ask that you give them life in prison with no possibility of parole. It's only fair that they experience what they put us through for all those years; being caged like animals with no possibility of escape while someone else controls when they can eat, bathe and dress."

Hotch gathered the papers and took his seat beside Rossi again as the judge read through his notes.

"Normally at this point I would call a recess to decide on a just punishment," he looked at Brody and Daniel looking smug as they sat with their assigned public defender. "But this is the easiest decision I've had to make. Brody and Daniel Wells, please stand for your sentencing."

Vanessa grasped Penelope's hand and she looked at her as they both held their breath. Everyone else stayed silent as they watched and supported the two of them through this final stage of their healing process.

"I have a sister the same age as many of the young women that you abducted, and I couldn't imagine what I would do if the same thing happened to her that happened to all these women. The fact that you two show absolutely no remorse for what you have done only cements my decision."

"Brody and Daniel Wells, I sentence you both to life without parole," The judge stated firmly. "And for extra measure, I'll make sure that all the guards know in great detail what it is exactly you're in for. I'm sure that they'll welcome you both with open arms once they hear all the details."

Penelope let out the breath she had been holding while everyone else in their group laughed as the brothers were dragged away.

"They actually looked scared," Emily said.

"Good," Dave said as he and Hotch rejoined them.

"What do you say that we get out of here," Hotch suggested after seeing the state that Penelope and Vanessa were in. "We'll go back to the hotel and order some room service and some movies to watch."

"Sounds good to me," Brian commented as he and Derek slowly helped their wives up out of the chairs and they all walked out.

* * *

Once they all got back to the hotel, both Derek and Brian took their wives to their rooms as everyone else stayed in the common area and ordered them all some food. Fran wanted to go check on them all, but Dave stopped her.

"Give them some time Bella," he told her. "This was a very difficult day. Not just for those girls. Derek and Brian are probably taking it a lot harder. Derek especially."

"I know," Fran sighed as she watched the connecting door, hoping that it would be opening soon.

Derek lay on the bed with Penelope curled up against him. He held her tightly as he watched all the emotions play out on her face.

"Please talk to me," he said. "Please Baby Girl."

"I just-"

"Yes?"

"I never thought I'd see this day." She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The final chapter," she smiled at him. "The day that I would be able to put this all behind me."

"So you're not shutting down on me again?"

"No," she slowly sat up and he did the same. "The opposite."

"What's the opposite?"

"It's where I know in my heart that from here on out, everything will be a hundred times better," she smiled at him. "Truthfully, I never thought I'd get to this point."

"To what point?"

"Here with my husband," she moved so that she was lying back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her midsection. "I thought for sure once you found out what happened to me and saw the two kids that I conceived with them-well, it wouldn't have been the happy ending that I was hoping for."

"I love you," Derek kissed her deeply. "Nothing would've changed how I felt and still feel about you. You are my Baby Girl. You are my everything. I love you and everything that you've given me; Bella, Mason, Liam, Sophia, and of course these little ones."

Penelope smiled as he put his hands over her belly and she felt movement for the first time. She looked up at him with absolute adoration in her eyes.

"I think they know who daddy is,"

"Is that the first time they've done that?"

"Yes it is," she nodded. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too," he kissed her again before leaning down to kiss her belly. "And I can't wait to see what the future holds for us."

"I do know one thing," she smiled. "No matter what happens, whatever fight we have, or obstacle that gets thrown in our way, it can only go uphill from here."

* * *

 _Just one more chapter left._

 _ **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked this. PLZ R&R!_

 _I'm not sure if I want to start another new story after I wrap this up or wait until I finish my other story Dreaming Of Home. There will still be quite a few chapters for me to post on that one. I have a few ideas in mind for the next story though. If any of you would like to know the summary of the ones that I've narrowed it down to let me know in your reviews or PM me. I'll either PM you back or leave the summaries in the next and final update of this story._

 _Until next time!_


	23. Epilogue

_**AN:** So here it is everyone, the final chapter of Abduction. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to wrap everything up for all of you. I hope you like this. PLZ R &R!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** See first chapter._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Several Months Later…._

Aaron Hotchner glanced around the jet at all the activity that was going on all around him as they all headed back home from a very long and difficult case. Morgan and Rossi were playing another hand of poker while JJ and Reid were sleeping against each other. Emily was still on maternity leave after giving birth to the almost three- month-old Anastasia, Ana for short. Derek had returned to the field full-time just a few months ago and he was doing well; better than they all thought he would. Penelope was back to work as well, but only part-time for the moment. Lately, she mostly worked from home as she was on the verge of giving birth to the twins. They both were doing extremely well back at work, and the rest of them couldn't be happier that the team was back in full-force.

They were in the final leg of their trip when Hotch's phone started to ring. He took it out and quickly answered it when he saw that it was his wife calling him.

"Is everything ok? How's Ana?" he immediately greeted Emily.

"Ana is fine," She answered back. "But how far away are you from landing?"

"I'd say about ten minutes or so," he glanced down at his watch. "Why? What's going on?"

"We just brought Penelope to the hospital. The doctor said that she has a while yet, but she is freaking out. Derek needs to get here fast."

"Why is she freaking out?"

"Because she keeps thinking about the last three times that she gave birth. Without Derek beside her. Just get him here as soon as you can."

"We'll be there soon," Hotch hung up his phone and looked over at Dave, who was watching him intently.

"Is everything ok with Ana?" he asked him.

"Ana's fine," he told him as he looked at Derek. "It's Penelope."

"What about her?" Derek put his cards down.

"They just took her to the hospital,"

"She's in labor? Is she ok?"

"The doctor said she has a while, but she's asking for you."

"How long before we land?"

"I'd say about five minutes now," Hotch told him as JJ and Reid woke up and Dave explained to them what was going on.

"I have to get to her," Derek stated. "I have to be there for this birth."

"We'll get you there,"

A half hour later, Derek was rushing into the hospital followed closely by the rest of the team. They took the elevator up to the maternity ward and Derek bolted down the hall as Vanessa and Brian was rounding the corner.

"Derek!" Brian called and they all rushed over to them as they spotted all the kids with them.

"How is she?" Derek tried to catch his breath.

"The doctor was just in there. He said that she's getting close."

"Labor room four, go!" Vanessa told him and he bolted down the hall.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on them," Hotch took Ana from Brian.

"It was no problem at all," he assured them. "The rest of them are down the hall."

They all walked farther down the hall and joined the rest of the kids, who were all being watched over by Sarah and Desiree. Fran and Emily came out to join them and they all sat down to wait.

"How are they?" Dave asked.

"I'm not sure who is more scared, Derek or Penelope." Fran told him.

"At least he's not showing it in front of her," Emily sighed as she smiled at Aaron rocking their daughter.

"Are the babies coming?" Mason looked up from his coloring.

"Soon, little one." Fran smiled at him. "Why don't you work on your reading for school like you were starting to before we had to come here?"

"I don't want to," he grumbled. "Reading is boring."

"I'll make you a deal," Reid spoke up. "If you read what you're supposed to for your homework, I'll show you a book about pirates and treasure maps."

"Do you really have a book like that?" Mason looked at him.

"We read it all the time," Henry told him.

"Ok," Mason went to his school bag and got out his homework.

"Nice one," JJ smiled at her husband.

"Thanks," he smiled back.

* * *

Derek rushed into the labor room and saw his mom and Emily standing on either side of the bed. He saw an oxygen mask covering Penelope's face as there were tears streaming down her face.

"I'm here," he announced and they all looked back at him in relief.

"The doctor should be right back in," Fran told him. "She's already dilated to eight centimeters."

"Why the mask?"

"The babies are crowding her lungs making it hard for her to breathe," Emily told him. "But everything is fine though."

"Ok," he took Penelope's hand as his mom and Emily started to walk out of the room. "How are you doing, Baby Girl?"

"I'm scared," she said softly.

"It's all going to be ok," he assured her as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're here," she smiled at him.

"I'll always be here," he sat in the chair beside the bed.

She clutched his hand tightly as her face twisted in pain. Derek looked up as the door opened and smiled as the doctor came into them.

"How are we doing?" she smiled at the couple.

"I'm not sure, but I think she might be close." Derek told her. "She's in a lot of pain. I know that's normal, but-"

"Handsome," Penelope stopped his rambling. "You sound like Reid."

"Sorry," he smiled at her.

"He is right," the doctor started to examine her. "You're fully dilated, Penelope. It's time to get this show on the road."

"Really?" Penelope smiled as a couple nurses came into the room and the bed was raised into an upright position.

"They're almost here, Sweetness." Derek kissed her forehead. "Are we ready to do this?"

"As long as you're here with me, I'm ready for anything."

"Ok Penelope," the doctor looked at her over the sheet that was covering her lower body. "It's going to come on pretty fast. So when you feel the urge, just start pushing."

Penelope nodded as the urge increased. She gripped Derek's hands tightly as she sent out a loud scream and pushed with all her might. Derek kept her upright and rubbed her back whenever he wasn't wiping her forehead with a cloth.

"And you have a daughter!" the doctor announced as they heard a shrill cry.

"You hear that?" Derek smiled as he watched one of the nurses take the baby to one side of the room to clean. "We have another little princess."

"I want to see her," Penelope said softly.

"She's getting cleaned up right now," the doctor told her. "And you have another baby to deliver."

"I already had a baby," she mumbled and Derek chuckled.

"I know you're tired," he sat behind her and propped her back against him. "But we need to get the other baby out."

Penelope nodded and tensed up as she felt another contraction hit her. She grasped Derek's hands tightly as she screamed out. Derek coached her through each contraction as the doctor guided her. She finally collapsed against the bed as she felt the pressure release from her.

"And it's a boy!" the doctor announced as the other nurse took the other baby to get cleaned up.

"I want to hold them," Penelope mumbled.

"Soon," Derek kissed her cheek. "They need to finish cleaning them up."

"They need names," she looked at him and he could see the exhaustion. "Good ones…."

"I have a few ideas," Derek smiled at her.

* * *

Fran looked up from reading Liam and Sophia a story as she heard a commotion down the hall. She smiled as she saw Derek coming down the hall towards them with a huge smile on his face. They all stood up as he reached them, waiting for him to tell them his good news.

"They're here!" he announced. "One boy and one girl!"

Everyone cheered and hugged each other as Derek went to the kids.

"Are you guys ready to meet your new brother and sister?"

"Yes!" they all jumped up.

Derek lifted now one-year-old Sophia in his arms as he led them all out of the waiting room and down the hall. All of the kids were excited to see their new siblings; Liam had gotten over his temper problems and eventually got used to the idea that there would be two more babies in the house.

"Mama!" Liam ran to the bed as he saw the bundles in his mom's arms.

"Let me help," Fran lifted him up onto the bed as Bella and Mason got situated on either side of their mother and Derek placed Sophia down as well.

"Everyone," Derek lifted his newborn son into his arms. "We would like you all to meet Bentlee David Morgan."

"And Jaylee Francine Morgan," Penelope smiled.

"Very unique names," Hotch smiled.

"And very special middle names to honor their Nana and Nono,"

"We are honored," Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek. "They are absolutely beautiful, Kitten. You did good."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"All of you crowd together for your very first family photo of eight." Fran told them as everyone took out their phones.

"Six kids," Dave whistled. "I hope you two can handle it."

"I think we'll be calling Nana and Nono constantly for backup."

"Our phones are always on," Fran smiled at them.

"So what do you guys think?" Penelope looked at her kids gathered around.

"They so little," Mason said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Liam and Sophie were that little once too," she reminded him.

Everyone took turns holding each of the babies until Penelope couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. They all left the new parents for the night, taking the rest of the kids with them. Derek came back from checking on the newborns in the nursery and saw Penelope still awake.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he told her as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I just wanted to make sure that they were ok,"

"They're fine," he assured her. "I just gave them their bottles and they fell right to sleep after I burped them."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For sticking with me. Through everything."

"It has been a difficult road," he kissed her softly. "But it was worth it."

"Mmm Hmm," she mumbled as she started to drift off finally.

Derek silently climbed off the bed and pulled the covers up over her more. He slowly got situated in one of the uncomfortable chairs and just watched his wife sleep peacefully. It had definitely been a hard journey for all of them, but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. Here with his wife after she made him a proud father yet again. No matter what happens in the future, it was all worth it to be here in this moment at that very second.

* * *

 _ **AN:** So what'd you all think? I hope you liked it. PLZ R&R!_

 _Below are summaries of the stories that I'm thinking about posting here. Give me your opinions on which ones you like and which one should be my next story._

 ** _Possibility #1:_** _Title: BAU Family._

 _Starts after they recruit Garcia into the FBI. It shows how she adjusts to the team, how her and Morgan became close, and reveals a secret that she had to keep hidden from them when they arrested her._

 _ **Possibility #2:** Title: Stolen Heart_

 _After Garcia breaks up with Lynch, JJ and Emily take her out for some drinks to help her get over it. She has a one-night stand that will result in a lifelong consequence. Will the team support her when she has to make the toughest decision that she's ever had to make?_

 _ **Possibility #3:** Title: No title yet. (Need suggestions)_

 _Worried that their daughter spends too much time on her computer, Penelope's parents send her to spend the summer with her oldest brother in Chicago. She doesn't get along with him, but befriends Derek Morgan and all his friends. What will her brother think? Will this story end at the summer or continue through the school year?_

 _So what'd you all think of these possible stories? Please give me your opinions because I'm having difficulty deciding what to post next. Thank you!_


End file.
